The Future is not Always Set in Stone--Crystal?
by LadyLasgalen
Summary: Takes place Between The coming of Arthur part 1&2. Arthur sees a vision of his mother and decided to take her advice. Watch the show and Reveal fic.
1. Prologue

Arthur hadn't moved since Merlin had helped him escape from Camelot. He'd never felt so betrayed in his life, and now his father might be dead, his people suffering and there seemed no hope in being able to take back his kingdom.

What was the point in fighting anymore?

Arthur's mind continued to drift.

" _Arthur…_ " A voice whispered to him. Arthur awoke with a start sitting up he realized he was in the middle of a forest. The prince carefully got to his feet instantly on guard. " _Arthur…_ " that voice again it seemed to rise out of the depths swirling around him like fog. He searched for the voice twisting around, reaching for his sword but there was nothing at his side and he wasn't wearing any armor. The fact was he didn't remember how he could have gotten out here in the first place. Where was Merlin? Or Gwaine? Had they abandoned him? He couldn't really blame them if he had. " _Arthur_." The voice was clearer than before and he looked up. She was beautiful, blonde and kind-faced with eyes that held nothing but warmth and love in their depths.

"Mother." He whispered. He knew it was she, knew it with all of his heart. Arthur stared at her, he drank in her image. "Am I dead?"

His mother laughed and it was the most beautiful sound that Arthur had ever heard. " _No, my boy, you are not dead_."

"Then how are you here?"

Ygraine did not answer but she held out her hand to Arthur. " _Come, take a walk with me_."

Arthur could not find it in him to refuse her. He half expected her hand to be cold, but it was warm and soft and comforting. They walked together through the woods, and Arthur found he actually recognized where they were, but he didn't comment. There was so much he wanted to say or ask but he was having a hard time forming the words.

" _I'm so proud of you Arthur_." She broke the silence her thumb stroking the back of his hand.

" _How can you be? After_ all _that's happened._ " Arthur bowed his head in shame.

" _Silly boy, you are my son and you have grown up well. I know these last days have been trying. But you will get through them and it will make you a stronger and better man._ "

"How can you be so sure."

" _Because I'm your mother, and I see everything in you that you can not yet see in yourself._ " She stopped and reached forward pushing his bangs from his face " _I see that you are lost, Morgana's betrayal has hurt your soul. It's why I'm here Arthur, I want to help you._ "

"How can you help me?"

She led him by the hand and a shadow passed over Arthur. He looked up realizing they were at the entrance to a rather large cave. He knew instantly that it was not a normal place. " _Don't be frightened_ ," Ygraine whispered softly. " _This is the Crystal Cave._ "

"There is sorcery here."

" _There is magic, yes, This is where it all began and one day where it shall all end._ "

Arthur wanted to pull away to turn and run from this magic. After Morgana, after everything how could any magic be anything but evil. But his mother did not look evil, he did not feel any hate or malice from her, nothing but pure motherly love.

" _This cave will show you your future._ " Ygraine continued to speak knowing Arthur had to hear all of this and quick, she was breaking more magical laws than should be allowed, but it was her son, her Arthur. She had seen his future, his death and it had come too soon, " _it will also show you your past, it will guide you and maybe it will help you._ "

"Camelot is in danger, I can't just abandon them for this cave."

" _Once you enter the cave, time outside will cease. You will travel through the memories and when you leave it will seem as if only a second or two has passed._ "

"Why should I trust this?" Arthur's mind was fighting against his heart. Ygraine wrapped her arms around her son hugging him to her.

" _I want nothing more than your happiness my son, my_ Arthur _. There is no_ other _reason than that. It's your choice,_ " She stepped back from Arthur holding his hands tightly in her own. " _No matter what you choose, know that I love you and am so so very proud of all you have and will become._ " tears fell from her eyes and Arthur moved to wipe them away but she was gone and Arthur was sitting up back in the old ruins,

Arthur mulled over his dream for a moment. But he could see no reason why he should not go. He stood up and moved to find Merlin. Gaius smiled at him seemingly pleased that he was finally up and about. He felt a small blush rise to his cheeks at his childish behavior, all had seemed so lost but now he finally had a mission. Something he could do.

Merlin too seemed pleased to see him.

"You're looking better."

"Yes well, turns out something good's finally happened. Come on, we need to leave now."

"Leave? Arthur, we don't have a plan yet."

"You may not, but luckily I do."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really, you'll just have to trust me."

"We can't leave Gaius and Elyan here alone."

Arthur paused but then shrugged "Alright, we'll take them with us." He moved quickly and Merlin followed behind utterly confused. Gaius and Elyan both glanced at Arthur and then back at Merlin who shrugged. Arthur had explained very little just insisting that they needed to go.

They hadn't made it very far when they heard the sound of footsteps. They ducked behind an outcropping Arthur had his sword ready as did Elyan. He moved around quickly but ran headlong into "Guinevere?"

"Arthur!" She smiled brightly hugging the prince tightly in her arms. Sir Leon was just behind her a smile on his face.

"Sir Leon." The two clasped arms. Elyan who'd circled around behind to make sure they were all safe came running back into the clearing. "We've been found." He shouted

Arthur quickly pushed Gwen in front of them "Go hurry, we have to get out of here." They ran. The prince now wondered if they could even make it to the crystal cave without being caught.

"Look out" Arthur and the other turned round in time to see a rockfall separating them from Morgana's army.

"Who was that?" He asked

"I don't know but I'm liking them already" Gwaine grinned.

Lancelot smiled down at them and Arthur had never felt so relieved to see someone in his life. He was accompanied by another man, Percival. Arthur didn't really care, it was just nice to have more help.

He explained to them that he had to go somewhere and this place would help them to destroy Morgana's army. That was more than enough for them, though Merlin had to go on and ask about a million and one questions all of which he ignored.

"I don't have time to waste answering your queries, for once just listen to me."

Merlin was becoming more and more uneasy as he trailed after Arthur and the others. He couldn't help but recognize the path they were on. But how could Arthur know of such a place?

"Arthur?"

"We're here?"

"Where exactly is here, sire?" Leon asked looking at the cave in confusion.

"I won't ask you to come with me." Arthur turned to the men. "This cave has magic within, and even I am unsure of what we'll find."

Leon stepped up as did the others. They were not about to abandon Arthur now. He smiled at them. They had no reason to be loyal to him and he wouldn't have blamed them if they chose not to stay. He did not know what he had done to deserve their friendship and loyalty.

Merlin quivered as they all stepped into the magical cave.

"Merlin don't be such a girl." Arthur shot at him and Merlin tried to smile but it was strained and forced. He felt like they shouldn't be there, but he knew it was useless to try and convince the prince once he had set his mind to it. And there was no reason Merlin could think up that would not reveal his magic.

Arthur knew as soon as he stepped into the cave what he must do, it was like his mother was guiding him forward.

"It's beautiful," Gwen whispered marveling at the giant crystals that surrounded them. Arthur continued forward deeper into the cave than even Merlin had gone. Nd there at the very end was a large crystal.

Arthur looked back at his knights and friends.

"We have to touch it, together."

"How do you know this Arthur."

"Trust me, Merlin."

Merlin wanted to, he wanted to trust Arthur, but he knew what these crystals could do and he was wary. But he had followed Arthur this far. His eyes met Gaius's and the old man looked at him as if to say 'what choice do we have' and Merlin had to concur.

They all looked at one another and reached out their hands touching the crystals glassy surface. Merlin expected it to be smooth and cold, but his fingers passed right through it and before he knew what was happening he was tumbling head over heels.

Merlin awoke with a gasp. The other's too were waking or rather regaining consciousness.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked. Merlin wanted to strangle him.

Gwen screamed. Merlin turned on instant high alert but faltered. He hadn't noticed it at first, but all around them lay the bodies of the men of Camelot.

"What's going on?" Gwaine whispered.

" _Do not be afraid, nothing here can harm you."_ the voice spoke in their minds and Arthur recognized it instantly and calmed. " _Wait and Watch, all will be revealed soon."_


	2. Coming Of Arthur Part 1

_**[00:13, EXT. WOODS IN ESSETIR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Knights of Camelot lie dead, including Sir Leon]  
**_

The scenery seemed to move on its own allowing them to see what needed to be seen.

Gwen looked away from the bodies.

Leon turned pale

"This has already happened," Arthur remembered.

"Umm, Question." Gwaine looked the bodies then up at Arthur. "If Leon is dead there, then how is he alive now?"

"Druids," Leon said shortly.

Gwaine opened his mouth to comment but the woods dissolved before their eyes and the next thing they knew they were in Camelot.

The transition was more than a bit unsettling.

 _ **-  
[00:34, INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY]**_

 _ **UTHER  
It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Yes, My Lord. His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land and an example had to be made.**_

 _ **UTHER  
How many dead?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
All of them, Sire. Every last man.**_

 _ **UTHER  
The knights?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
All lost. Edric, Oldof, Osric, and Sir Leon.**_

Leon felt a soft warmth at the sadness upon even the king's face. It was nice to know that had he stayed dead, he would have been missed.

 _ ****_

 _ **[01:17, EXT. WOODS IN ESSETIR -NIGHT]**_

 _ **DRUID  
Here!**_

 _ **[The druids pick up Sir Leon]**_

 _ **ISELDIR  
Quick! Help me. We do not have much time, ready?**_

 _ **-  
[01:48, INT. DRUID CAVE - NIGHT] [The druids lay Sir Leon down on a blanket]**_

"You're very lucky, what with the dragon and then this," Merlin couldn't help but comment

 _ ****_"I heard about the dragon, it was a wonder that you were able to get rid of it." Gwaine shook his head in disbelief.

Lancelot glanced at Merlin who smiled back innocently.

 _ **ISELDIR  
His spirit leaves him. We must hurry.**_

 _ **DRUIDS (chanting)  
Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared...**_

 _ **[Sir Leon's face starts to heal and he opens his eyes.]**_

 _ **ISELDIR  
Welcome back.**_

"Do you ever wonder why they decided to save you?" Elyan asked "I mean you're a knight of Camelot."

"I wish I knew." Leon had wondered, often why. Camelot was known for their harsh outlook on magic, and yet the druids had risked everything to save him. Sometimes, not that he'd ever admit it, but sometimes he questioned Uther's harsh outlook.

 _ **[03:08, INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
We thought you were dead for sure.**_

 _ **LEON  
I was dead, or as good as, until the druids found me.**_

 _ **UTHER  
Druids?**_

 _ **LEON  
Yes, My Lord. I owe them my life.**_

 _ **UTHER  
How did they heal you? You were as good as dead, you said.**_

 _ **LEON  
I don't know.**_

 _ **UTHER  
Did they use magic?**_

 _ **LEON  
Well, I...**_

 _ **UTHER  
Yes or no, it's a simple enough question.**_

"He's being rather harsh, you think he'd be thankful." Gwaine muttered

Arthur wanted to defend his father, but wasn't he now looking to magic for help, would his father understand that he was trying to save Camelot?

 _ **LEON  
I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire.**_

 _ **UTHER  
Cup?**_

 _ **LEON  
It was extraordinary, My Lord. I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me.**_

 _ **UTHER  
Well, your trials have left you weary, I'm sure. We must let him rest.**_

"I never noticed before." Arthur's voice was slightly strained and Merlin tore his eyes from Uther and Leon to see Arthur next to Morgana. "Did she always look like she was plotting something."

Merlin wanted to say yes, but he bit his tongue. It was a good thing no one was paying attention to him at the moment.

 _ ****_

 _ **[04:10, INT. SIR LEON'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Gaius examines Sir Leon]**_

 _ **LEON: Is that it?**_

 _ **GAIUS: That's it. He's exhausted, Sire, and severely dehydrated, but given time he'll make a full recovery.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Thank you, Gaius.**_

 _ **\- [04:30, EXT. PHOENIX CORRIDOR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **UTHER: Well?**_

 _ **GAIUS: It's remarkable, Sire. He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health.**_

 _ **UTHER: And the cup he spoke of?**_

 _ **Gaius: From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life.**_

 _ **[Merlin looks at Gaius with surprise]**_

Arthur's eyes narrowed "Did you know about the cup Merlin."

Merlin didn't know what to say, did he lie? What would this crystal show them, would it show them Merlin's own magic? He did not know what to do.

"I… I'd just heard the name before, that's all."

 _ **UTHER You are aware of its power, Gaius.**_

 _ **GAIUS I am, indeed, Sire. But the druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that.**_

 _ **UTHER Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the druids' cave lies within Cenred's kingdom. It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does.**_

 _ **GAIUS My Lord, druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well hidden. Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?**_

 _ **UTHER I'm not prepared to take that risk.**_

"Gaius you were right." Arthur sighed looking utterly miserable. It was difficult having to relive all of this.

"I do not think I was, sire. I think that if Morgana and Morgause wanted it enough they would have eventually been able to find it."

 _ **-  
[05:27, EXT. GAIUS'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **MERLIN I thought the Cup was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed.**_

"What?"

Merlin took a step back. "Arthur…"

"You said you'd only heard about it, don't lie to me Merlin." Arthur couldn't stop himself from sounding a bit broken "Not you."

"Arthur…"

"Maybe we should just continue watching." Lancelot stepped in. Merlin shot him a grateful look. Arthur seemed uncertain, he nodded, but Merlin noticed how he kept his distance and it sent a spike of pain through his heart.

 _ **GAIUS The Cup cannot be destroyed. It's magic is eternal, unbound by time or place.**_

 _ **MERLIN But why does Uther fear it so much?**_

 _ **GAIUS Because the Cup can be used for evil as well as good.**_

 _ **MERLIN I don't understand.**_

 _ **GAIUS Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood.**_

 _ **MERLIN So they could not be killed.**_

 _ **GAIUS The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining. The King's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause.**_

"Magic is terrifying." Elyan whispered and Merlin wanted nothing more than to explain how good and amazing it could be.

 _ ****_

 _ **MERLIN Morgana.**_

"YOU KNEW!" Arthur turned on Merlin. "ARE YOU BETRAYING ME TOO!"

"No! Arthur no! I would never."

"Then why didn't you tell? And how long have you known!?"

Merlin sighed "Since she got back to Camelot." He looked down "I wanted to tell you Arthur, but can you honestly say you would have believed me. I'm just a servant." Gwaine looked ready to protest as did Lancelot but Merlin shook his head. "If I would have said anything against Morgana, Uther would have had my head. And I had no proof anyway."

Arthur's hands fisted at his side his knuckles turning white, he wasn't angry at Merlin but at himself. He wanted to say that he would have believed Merlin, that his manservant should have told him. But he knew, he knew he never would have listened.

 _ **GAIUS With Such a weapon at their disposal, Camelot would be all but lost.**_

 _ **-  
[06:28, EXT. SECLUDED CORRIDOR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **ARTHUR You called for me, Father?**_

 _ **UTHER Cenred is our sworn enemy. We cannot risk him getting his hands on the Cup of Life.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I know, Father.**_

 _ **UTHER You must retrieve it. Your mission must remain secret; you can speak to no one of this.**_

 _ **[Morgana listens in nearby]**_

"That's how they knew." Arthur cursed furiously under his breath as he saw Morgana watching, listening.

 _ **ARTHUR I will take only my most trusted men.**_

 _ **UTHER We've seen what happened to the last patrol that entered Cenred's land. You must go alone. I'm sorry to place such a burden upon you, but there is no one else I can trust.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I understand, Father.**_

 _ **-  
[07:09, INT. ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **ARTHUR: You will be ready by sunrise, won't you Merlin?**_

 _ **MERLIN: If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?**_

The knights all laughed and Merlin simply shrugged. "What? They were good questions." _ ****_

 _ **ARTHUR: Don't be such a girl, Merlin. We're not going on holiday.**_

 _ **MERLIN Holiday? What's a holiday?**_

"Oh come now, there are times when you've spent days at a time in the tavern." Arthur shook his head.

"Really? I didn't know you had it in you, maybe that's why we get along so well." Gwaine grinned.

Merlin let out an inaudible sigh. If only they knew.

 _ **[Merlin begins to pack a red Camelot cape]**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Not that. Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going undercover.**_

 _ **MERLIN This is ridiculous. Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Well, I can tell you it will be dangerous**_

 _ **MERLIN Great.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: And I can tell you we will be travelling through bandit infested lands.**_

 _ **MERLIN Terrific. Then where?**_

 _ **Arthur: I can't tell you that.**_

 _ **MERLIN You don't know where we're going.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: No, Merlin. I know where we're going. It's just, I can't tell you, that's all.**_

 _ **MERLIN Right, 'cause if you do, you'll have to kill me, I suppose.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Immediately and without hesitation.**_

 _ **MERLIN Great. It'll be a surprise. I love surprises. Who doesn't love a good surprise?**_

They all laughed. "Merlin you are wonderful." Gwaine laughed.

 _ ****_

 _ **[08:04, INT. CASTLE BASEMENT - NIGHT]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE What is it you wanted to tell me, Sister?**_

"She's able to get into Camelot so easily." Arthur looked shocked. The good mood from before melted away leaving behind a tense and dark atmosphere.

"Fortunately Camelot is formidable enough to deter her from attacking."

"But still, how can we stop future sorcerer's from accomplishing the same feats?"

"I'm afraid, sire, that such tasks can only be done with magic."

"So what you're saying is that to prevent magic, you need to use magic?" Gwaine asked

Gaius pursed his lips. Arthur did not know what to think. Even if he had been willing to use magic, there wasn't anyone alive who would help them.

 _ **MORGANA Arthur rides at dawn. He's been sent to recover some kind of cup. The Cup of Life, they called it?**_

 _ **MORGAUSE The Cup of Life? Are you sure?**_

 _ **MORGANA I heard every word.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE How long I have searched for it.**_

"Damn and we led her right to it!" Arthur paced as he watched.

 _ **MORGANA Is it as powerful as they believe?**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Oh, yes. Trust me, Sister, with the Cup in our possession, Camelot would soon be at our mercy. Where is the Cup now?**_

 _ **MORGANA It's in the hands of the druids. All I know is that their camp lies within Cenred's kingdom.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Then perhaps Cenred will be of use to us again. He has spies everywhere. If he can have Arthur followed...**_

 _ **MORGANA Then Arthur will lead us all the way to the Cup itself.**_

 _ **-  
[09:11, INT. MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Morgana watches Merlin and Arthur ride out of the Square]**_

 _ **-  
[09:19, EXT. WOODS - DAY] [Merlin and Arthur ride through the woods. Spies watch them and ride to Cenred's castle]**_

Arthur cursed some more.

"There's nothing we can do about it now Arthur, what's done is done."

"I can still be mad about it MERlin."

"I'm just saying."

 _ ****_

 _ **[09:40, INT. CENRED'S THRONE ROOM -DAY]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Which way was the Prince heading?**_

 _ **RIDER  
For the Forest of Essetir, My Lady.**_

 _ **CENRED  
Send word to the scouts in the area; they must be prepared.**_

 _ **RIDER  
Yes, Sire.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Can your scouts be relied upon?**_

 _ **CENRED  
Of course. I handpicked them myself.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Why does that not reassure me?**_

 _ **CENRED Do not concern yourself, My Lady. The Cup of Life will soon be in our hands, and when it is, Camelot will be ours.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE You forget yourself, Cenred. It is Morgana that will take the throne, not you or I.**_

 _ **CENRED I make no claim upon the throne, only the spoils of victory.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE You will get what you deserve, Cenred. I can assure you of that.**_

"Gross. I do not need that imagery in my head." Gwaine shuddered.

"Ugh." Leon looked at Gwaine in disgust. "I didn't have that imagery in my head until you said something."

 _ ****_

 _ **[10:29, EXT. WOODS - DAY]**_

 _ **MERLIN We're going to Cenred's kingdom, aren't we?**_

 _ **ARTHUR What makes you say that?**_

 _ **MERLIN Er, we're in the Forest of Essetir and we're not stopping.**_

"I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me."

 _ **ARTHUR You can think what you like, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN Oh, come on. You might as well tell me.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Then I'd have to kill you, I told you that.**_

 _ **MERLIN Go ahead. I mean, I'm probably going to die anyway. Look at what happened to the patrol that came here! Dead, the lot of them!**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Sir Leon survived.**_

 _ **MERLIN: Right, so that gives me, what? A one in forty chance of making it?**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Rather less, actually. There are only two of us.**_

 _ **MERLIN: So I'm not probably going to die, I'm definitely going to die.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Always the pessimist, Merlin. Who knows, maybe, just this once, we'll have no trouble.**_

There were smiles on everyone's faces at the exchange. Arthur was thankful for Merlin, he always was good at cheering him up.

 _ **[Arthur gets shot in the neck with a tranquiliser dart]**_

 _ **MERLIN: Maybe you're right. If past experience is anything to go by.**_

 _ **[Merlin gets shot in the neck with a tranquiliser dart]**_

"See look, I was right."

"We didn't die." Arthur reminded him

"We almost did." Merlin mumbled.

 _ ****_

 _ **[11:13, INT. OLD BELL TOWER - DAY] [Arthur and a crowd of men look down on Merlin. Arthur slaps Merlin's face to wake him up]**_

 _ **MERLIN: What was that you were saying about me being a pessimist?**_

 _ **ARTHUR:Must've slipped my mind.**_

 _ **[Arthur helped Merlin stand up. Gwaine comes up behind Arthur and puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur grabs Gwaine's arm without looking]**_

 _ **ARTHUR:Touch me again, you die.**_

 _ **MERLIN: Gwaine?!**_

"I knew I'd be showing up soon." Gwaine grinned. "Man I look terrible."

"We all did." Merlin laughed.

 _ **GWAINE: No manners, you royals. Merlin, old friend, you look terrible.**_

 _ **MERLIN: Likewise.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: What are you doing here?**_

 _ **GWAINE: Well, you know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Nothing's changed there, then.**_

 _ **GWAINE: That's just not fair.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Where exactly are we?**_

 _ **GWAINE: The bell of an old castle. Belongs to a fellow named Jarl.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Never heard of him.**_

 _ **GWAINE: Lovely bloke. Slave trader.**_

"You both really do have the worst luck. You're being tracked by Cenred's men, and Morgause and yet you manage to get captured by slave traders." Lancelot shook his head.

 _ **MERLIN: We're going to be sold as slaves?**_

 _ **JARL  
Right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena? No volunteers? Well, I shall have to choose one of you toe rags myself, then. Let me see. How about you?**_

Gwen gasped looking at Merlin in worry.

 _ **[Merlin looks around.]**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Me?**_

 _ **JARL  
Death or glory, boy. You should be honoured.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Who is this so-called champion? Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?**_

"I'm not weak." Merlin argued

Arthur snorted "Merlin, you've got spindly little arms, and the last time I gave you a sword you nearly took my head off."

 _ **JARL  
You think you could offer a better contest?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I guarantee it.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Arthur, no.**_

"And I was supposed to just let you get killed."

"He wouldn't have killed me."

"I wouldn't have killed him." Gwaine and Merlin said at the same time.

 _ **JARL  
Very well. But if you lose, I'll feed your little friend to the crows piece by stinking piece. Are you ready, my champion?**_

 _ **GWAINE  
I am.**_

"Gwaine!" Gwen looked at the man in shock.

"It's not my fault, besides, it's a good thing I was the champion." Gwaine reasoned.

 _ ****_

 _ **[12:59, INT. CENRED'S THRONE ROOM - DAY]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE: How could you let this happen? You let Arthur slip through your fingers.**_

 _ **CENRED: He was taken before my men could get to him. MORGAUSE: Taken? By whom exactly?**_

 _ **CENRED: The slave trader, Jarl. He's been working our western border for months.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE: And you let him?**_

 _ **CENRED: We have an understanding. He doesn't bother me, and I don't bother him.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE: And where is this Jarl now?**_

 _ **CENRED  
Don't worry, Morgause. I'll find him soon enough.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
See that you do.**_

 _ **CENRED  
Are you threatening me?**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Trust me, Cenred, when I am threatening you, you'll know about it.**_

"I can't believe he's managed to keep his throne as long as he has, if the men of Camelot saw their king being yanked around like that he'd lose all their respect."

 _ ****_

 _ **[13:39, INT. JARL'S FORTRESS - DAY]**_

 _ **[Cheering men push Gwaine and Arthur into the centre of the crowd]**_

 _ **JARL  
Gentlemen, the rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both.**_

"How in the world did you get out of that?" Percival asked speaking up at last. He was a pretty quiet guy and he'd been more interested in learning as much as he could about those he was currently in company with. He'd heard plenty of stories from Lancelot about Merlin and Arthur, and even the pretty Guinevere. But he knew nothing about Leon, or Gwaine or Gaius.

"To be honest." Gwaine's shrugged "i have no idea."

"It was like dumb luck." Arthur recalled. Merlin went pale, his eyes met Lancelot and the man moved subtly forward placing himself in front of Merlin like a shield.

 _ **[Jarl tosses two swords at their feet]**_

 _ **JARL  
Let battle commence!**_

 _ **[Gwaine and Arthur fight]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Take it easy, will you?**_

 _ **GWAINE It's got to look real, hasn't it?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Fine. If it's real you want...**_

Gwen rolled her eyes with an uttered "Men." and a shake of her head.

 _ **[Arthur and Gwaine continue fighting. They pause, drop their swords and wrestle to the ground]**_

 _ **ARTHUR So far, so good.**_

 _ **GWAINE What happens next?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Er...there was no next.**_

 _ **JARL Finish him!**_

Everyone was looking around the room in earnest and Merlin looked like he was about to be sick.

 _ **MERLIN Forbaern aeltaewlice.**_

Merlin had hoped for a moment that they didn't see him. But it was like the room had frozen, Merlin's spell echoing around. Merlin wanted to disappear he couldn't even look at Arthur so afraid of what the man would think.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He had to have simply imagined it, but one look around dashed his hopes. Merlin had magic. /Merlin/ had /Magic/. He felt a deep sense of betrayal. It hurt more than even Morgana's had.

"Arthur-"

"Don't!" Arthur snapped "Don't even speak…. You're a sorcerer! A sorcerer, like Morgana."

"No!" Merlin shook his head. "I'm not like her! I've done nothing but protect you Arthur."

"How can I believe a word you say when all you've ever done was lie to me!"

Merlin tried to step forward, but Leon drew his sword. Lancelot did the same. They looked at one another. Arthur watched the two men, a second stab of pain filtered through him when he realised that Lancelot had not been surprised. Merlin had told him, but not Arthur.

"Come on Arthur, you've just seen it with your own eyes, I was saving you."

"You were saving yourself." Arthur yelled back.

Merlin shook his head unshed tears in his eyes as he thought desperately for something to say, anything to make this better.

"I think it would be best if we continued to watch." Percival intoned. He was no big fan of magic, but he trusted Lance and Lance trusted Merlin, trusted him enough to fight the knights for him.

 _ ****_

 _ **[Fire spreads along the ropes above and the crowd scatters. Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin escape]  
[15:39, EXT. WOODS - DAY]  
[Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin stop in the woods to rest.]**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Best stay out of trouble, then.**_

 _ **GWAINE  
I could say the same to you.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about.**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Oh, come on. You must have done something to end up in a hole like that.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Actually, we're on a quest.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
We're looking for the Cup of Life.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **[Arthur smacks the back of Merlin's head]**_

What would have once brought laughter now was only followed by silence.

 _ **MERLIN  
Ow. What?!**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
What part of the word "secret" did you not understand?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
It...Gwaine.**_

"You trusted me that much?"

"Of course, you're my friend. You'd always helped me when I asked even if it was crazy or dare I say it… Perilous." Merlin couldn't help the small quip and Gwaine laughed. He smiled at Merlin.

Gwaine had traveled farther than most, he'd seen lands where magic was freely practiced. It was not that odd at all and Merlin would always be Merlin. He was Gwaine's best friend.

Arthur glared at Gwaine. He hated how the man could speak to Merlin so easily, how he could trust him without any reservations. Arthur had known Merlin much longer than Gwaine so why was he having such a hard time of it. But Arthur knew the answer. It was Because he was afraid. Afraid that the Merlin he'd come to trust and care about may not even be the real Merlin. He'd cared and loved Morgana and she had stabbed him in the back. Was Merlin just waiting for his own chance?

Merlin was glad to have Gwaine, but he could not stop himself from looking to Arthur. He was closer to Arthur than he was with nearly anyone. They were two sides of the same coin. He didn't know what he'd do if Arthur never stopped hating him.

 _ **GWAINE  
Gentlemen. Gentlemen. It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help.**_

 _ **-  
[16:27, INT. THE BELL TOWER FORTRESS - DAY]**_

 _ **JARL  
No one makes a fool of Jarl. No one. I want to know who they are and where they're hiding!**_

 _ **BANDIT  
My Lord.**_

 _ **[The bandit brings Arthur's bag]**_

 _ **JARL  
What's that?**_

 _ **BANDIT  
It was confiscated from the prisoners, My Lord. It may hold some clues.**_

 _ **JARL  
I don't want clues. I want blood!**_

 _ **[Jarl empties the bag and finds nothing. He throws the bag to the floor and it jingles. Jarl cuts open the inside and finds coins and a sealed note] Jarl: Well, well, well. It seems we were entertaining royalty. *Muahahaha***_

 _ **[17:27, EXT. WOODS - DAY]**_

 _ **GWAINE: So according to Merlin here, if you tell me where this Cup is, you have to kill me. Arthur: That's correct.**_

 _ **GWAINE: You may as well tell me, then. I mean, let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Yeah? Try me.**_

 _ **GWAINE: I already did. Back in the arena. I had you banged to rights, did I not?**_

 _ **ARTHUR: That was just a game.**_

 _ **GWAINE: Oh, a game, right. I won that game, did I not?**_

 _ **ARTHUR: No, you didn't. One more minute...**_

 _ **GWAINE: Oh, you flatt...**_

 _ **MERLIN: One more minute and you both would've been dead. Neither of you won. Your plan was a half-baked disaster, and if it was not for that fire we would all be pushing up daisies.**_

Arthur scoffed, but the corners of his mouth twitched. Damn.

Gwen smiled softly. "Thank you Merlin. Honestly those two." She shook her head.

"Complete dollop heads." Merlin agreed.

Gwen glanced away a bit nervously but she just couldn't bring herself to fear Merlin. Magic was wrong, it had gotten her father killed, and then almost herself. She'd seen Morgana use it, had watched her change. But Merlin had never changed, he'd always been Merlin sweet and friendly wonderful Merlin. How could he ever be evil.

 _ ****_

 _ **[18:05, INT. CENRED'S THRONE ROOM - DAY]**_

 _ **CENRED  
You're certain it was Arthur?**_

 _ **JARL  
Oh, yes. It was the Prince, alright. Matched your description exactly. Had his servant with him. Him and another man.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
And you have proof of this?**_

 _ **CENRED  
Where were they headed?**_

 _ **JARL  
West to the Forest of Gedney. They've no horses. Their tracks told us as much. You'll soon run 'em down.**_

 _ **CENRED  
Excellent.**_

 _ **JARL  
Always glad to be of help to, er, people of qualities such as yourselves. Perhaps some small compensation for my, er, time and trouble? MORGAUSE: Oh, my dear man, how remiss of me. You will have your reward this instant. [Morgause kills Jarl by throwing him into a wall with magic]**_

"Do you think Cenred has realised that that's what's waiting for him in the end." Gwaine grimaced.

"Merlin have you ever killed someone with magic." Arthur suddenly asked. He couldn't stop the question not after that horrifying display.

Merlin looked down sadly. It was answer enough. Gwen seemed to flinch at his side. "I never wanted to." Merlin's voice was soft. "If I could have gone my whole life without killing anyone I would have. The people I killed, I killed to save you and Camelot."

"Why?"

"Because I love Camelot and it's people, and because I believe in you and the king you'll one day be."

"Why do you have to have magic!? Why?"

"I didn't choose this Arthur. I was born with magic. I was performing magic before I could speak or walk." Merlin's voice was overwhelmed with emotions as he recounted his childhood.

"Then why did you go to Camelot?" Percival asked "Wouldn't it be dangerous for you there."

"My mother thought maybe I could learn to control my magic, she knew if I didn't than someone was bound to notice and people in ealdor didn't take well to magic. She was afraid if I didn't learn then one day I'd be caught and killed. So she sent me to Camelot, to Gaius." Merlin smiled at the old man and Gaius smiled back.

Arthur stopped pacing "You knew too then?" Arthur asked as he sulked. "So who else knew then Gaius and Lancelot. Did you tell anyone else Merlin."

"No! I didn't even actually tell Lancelot."

"He saved my life, and helped me kill the questing beast, that's how I found out."

"You have to believe me Arthur, I would never hurt you or anyone in Camelot." Merlin urged. Arthur didn't reply.

 _ **\- [19:00, EXT. OUTSIDE THE DRUID CAVE - DAY]**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, don't tell me. We're actually here.**_

 _ **GWAINE Easy, Merlin. Wouldn't want to rile the Prince.**_

 _ **[Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin enter the cave.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR It has to be here somewhere. [Arthur sheaths his sword. He sees a cloth move and pulls a small druid boy out of hiding]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Where is it? Hmm? Where's the Cup? Tell me.**_

"Arthur!" Gwen looked at him in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, I had to get the cup." _ ****_

 _ **MERLIN Let him go, Arthur. He's just a boy.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Where is it? [Druids surround them]**_

 _ **MERLIN Arthur. [Gwaine draws his sword]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Stay out of this, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN No, Arthur, really. [Arthur looks up and pulls his sword on the boy]**_

 _ **ARTHUR One step closer...**_

 _ **ISELDIR  
There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon. The boy has done you no harm. Release him.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Not without what I came for.**_

 _ **ISELDIR  
You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I do.**_

 _ **[Iseldir pulls out the Cup]**_

 _ **ISELDIR  
It is yours. Please, now, the boy.**_

 _ **[Arthur lets the boy go and grabs the Cup, but Iseldir doesn't let go.]**_

 _ **ISELDIR  
You mettle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know.**_

"I should have listened" Arthur glared at his feet in shame. He glanced up at Merlin and sighed, he would not continue to make mistakes by being so frightened and paranoid. Merlin had done nothing with his magic but save his life, if he was telling the truth then this would show it, if he was lying. Well then Arthur would make that decision when the time came. He did not know if he could ever trust Merlin as he did before, but he would at least try to understand, to listen.

 _ **ARTHUR  
I'll take my chances, thanks. Let's go.**_

 _ **[Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin turn to leave.]**_

 _ **ISELDIR(telepathy)  
Emrys.**_

 _ **[Merlin turns and looks at Iseldir]**_

"Emrys?" Lancelot asked his friend curiously. The other's looked equally as curious, except Gaius.

"It's what the druids call me." Merlin told them.

 _ **ISELDIR(telepathy)  
The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it.**_

Merlin looked saddened "I failed." Gwaine put a hand on the young Warlock's shoulder in comfort.

"We all did" He said softly.

 _ ****_

 _ **[21:45, EXT. WOODS - DAY]**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Hard work this quest business.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Trust me, it's a great deed we did here today.**_

 _ **MERLIN Are you sure the Cup wasn't safer with the druids?**_

 _ **ARTHUR They can't be trusted, Merlin. No one can. The only safe place for the Cup is the vaults of Camelot.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah, but we have to get it there first.**_

 _ **[Cenred watches them with his soldiers] {C Cenred: Get the Cup. Then kill them.**_

"We never had a chance of getting that cup back." Arthur shook his head furiously.

"Anything we could have done was thwarted the minute Morgana heard you and Uther planning it." Merlin sighed.

 _ **ARTHUR We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands. Beyond the forest lies Camelot.**_

 _ **GWAINE And food and water and a nice hot bath.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Quiet. Listen.**_

 _ **MERLIN I don't hear anything.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Exactly.**_

 _ **GWAINE: Never satisfied, you city types. It's too noisy, it's too quiet... [Cenred's men jump out of hiding]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Run!**_

 _ **[A soldier chasing Arthur shoots him in the leg with a crossbow. Arthur falls unconscious. The soldier takes the Cup from Arthur's bag. Merlin uses magic to knock the soldier back, but the Cup goes flying too and drops into the hands of Cenred's men below]**_

"You couldn't have used magic to catch it."

"First you don't want me to use magic, now you do. Make up your mind." Merlin huffed "And I didn't think of it until it was too late."

"So basically you're still as much of an idiot with magic as you are without it."

Merlin grumbled, but he couldn't be too hurt, at least Arthur was talking to him.

 _ **GWAINE Merlin?!**_

 _ **[23:28, EXT. WOODS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gwaine and Merlin inspect Arthur's wound]**_

 _ **GWAINE Right. That doesn't look too great.**_

 _ **MERLIN Arrow must've been poisoned. He's got a fever, we need to keep him warm.**_

 _ **GWAINE I don't get it. Why all this bother over a cup? [Merlin puts his jacket over Arthur]**_

 _ **MERLIN Because in the wrong hands it can become a terrible weapon.**_

"Unfortunately that's true for all Magic." Merlin sighed sadly. Elyan looked at him in confusion and Merlin held out his hand for Elyan's sword "May I?" Elyan was not so sure of Magic itself, but he trusted Merlin. So he handed it over. "Magic is like this sword." He explained "It's only a tool, neither good or bad. It's the person who wields it that decided how to use it."

"That's almost wise Merlin." Arthur couldn't help his retort. Merlin's explanation made more sense than he wanted it to.

 _ ****_

 _ **GWAINE Not so great Cenred's got it, then.**_

 _ **{C MERLIN It's worse than you can possibly imagine.**_

 _ **\- [23:56, Cenred's castle. Morgause and Cenred bring the Cup before his army] {C Cenred: Loyal friends, our time is at hand. From today no sword will fell you, no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all: immortality.**_

 _ **{C MORGAUSE *spell* {C [Morgause cuts a soldier's hand and pours the blood into the Cup]**_

A sense of dread descended down upon them. _ ****_

 _ **\- [25:20, Council Chamber of Doom] Uther: Arthur should be back by now.**_

 _ **LEON I'm sure there's a simple explanation, Sire.**_

 _ **UTHER You know as well as I do he's been gone too long. Take a patrol, as many men as you need. Whatever it takes, find him.**_

 _ **LEON Yes, Sire. [Leon leaves]**_

 _ **MORGANA You show great strength, My Lord.**_

 _ **UTHER What do you mean?**_

 _ **MORGANA Day after day you must send your only son into danger.**_

 _ **UTHER Not a responsibility any father would wish to bear.**_

 _ **MORGANA You must try not to worry. He's the First Knight of Camelot and your greatest warrior. He's made it home safe in the past. Why should this time be any different?**_

 _ **UTHER You're right. Of course you are.**_

"It really is hard to imagine her being evil." Gwen whispered

"What the hell happened to her anyway." Gwaine asked. Merlin tried not to flinch. It was his fault, he knew it was.

 _ **\- [26:16, campsite] Merlin: We need more firewood.**_

 _ **GWAINE You're right about that.**_

 _ **MERLIN Do you want to go and get some?**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Not really. Thanks for asking.**_

The men all snorted and Merlin shot him a withering look. Gwaine raised his hands up in surrender but he was chuckling.

 _ **MERLIN  
There's wolves out there, bears, boars...**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Exactly.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
I'm not a warrior, I can't defend myself like you.**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Never too late to learn. Merlin, don't you know when someone's joking with you?**_

 _ **[Merlin lets out a puff of laughter]**_

 _ **GWAINE  
If I die collecting firewood, keep it to yourself. I got my reputation to consider.**_

 _ **[Gwaine walks off. Merlin kneels over Arthur, who is shivering with a fever]**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Geh'ælan . Geh'ælan. Come on. Arthur, come on.**_

Gwen looked increasingly worried "Was the poison too strong for your magic."

"No." Merlin shook his head "I'm just really rubbish at healing spells. I live in Camelot so there's not really a lot of time to practice and the magic I use most often is combative."

 _ ****_

 _ **[27:41, Cenred's castle. Cenred and Morgause watch the immortal army depart]**_

 _ **CENRED {C  
Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Your army?**_

 _ **CENRED  
Well, they are my men.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Correction: they were your men. It is I that made them immortal. They are bound to me now.**_

 _ **CENRED  
Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, My Lady.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Cross you? Never. *spell***_

 _ **[A soldier in the room lifts his sword]**_

 _ **CENRED  
What are you doing?**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?**_

 _ **[Cenred draws his sword]**_

 _ **CENRED  
Stop. Stop, you answer to me not to her.**_

 _ **[Cenred runs the soldier through with a sword, but the man does not fall]**_

 _ **CENRED  
Morgause. Morgause, make him stop. Make him stop!**_

 _ **[The soldier disarms Cenred and knocks him to the floor]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Did I not say that, when I threatened you, you'd know about it?**_

 _ **[The soldier raises his sword]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Well, now you know.**_

 _ **CENRED Morgause, please...! {C [The soldier runs Cenred through]**_

"I can't believe he didn't see that coming." Leon commented he was not sad to see Cenred go.

 _ **[28:54, Knights of Camelot see Morgause's army marching through a valley] Leon: My God. Alright, come on. [The knights run back on foot, but mounted soldiers come after them. Leon unhorses a soldier, but the soldier doesn't die when Leon runs him through with a sword. Leon flees]**_

"I'm glad you made it back to Camelot without getting caught." Arthur cared very deeply for Leon they had known each other since he was just a boy.

 _ **[29:57, campsite. Arthur coughs awake]**_

 _ **ARTHUR {C  
Where's the Cup?**_

 _ **[Merlin wakes. Gwaine wakes, batting his eyelashes]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Where's the Cup?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Cenred's men, they took it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Then what are we still doing here?!**_

 _ **MERLIN  
You were unconscious.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Always an excuse, Merlin.**_

"That's completely unfair." Merlin let out a small huff of air. He sighed when Arthur remained quiet. Little steps he told himself. At the very least the prince hadn't tried to run him through.

 _ **[Arthur tries to get up, but yells in pain. Merlin and Gwaine get up to help him]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late**_

"It's already too late." Leon said solemnly

 _ ****_

 _ **[30:37, Council Chamber]**_

 _ **UTHER We must convene the Council of War.**_

 _ **LEON They cannot be stopped. The soldiers, Sire, they will not fall.**_

 _ **UTHER  
What are you saying?**_

 _ **LEON  
They will not die.**_

 _ **UTHER  
Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defences you can.**_

 _ **LEON  
But Sire...**_

 _ **UTHER  
Do it!**_

 _ **[Morgana smirks. Leon bows and exits with court members. Uther turns to Gaius]**_

 _ **UTHER Cenred. It must be. How? The location of the Cup was secret.**_

 _ **GAIUS There's only one explanation, Sire. We have a traitor in our midst.**_

"If only we could have known." Arthur thought of all the lives that could have been saved.

"I'm sorry Arthur, truly I wish I could have stopped her." Merlin whispered.

 _ ****_

 _ **[31:17, Camelot's army prepares for war]**_

 _ **-  
[31:43, Morgana's Chambers. Gwen shakes her head as she watches the gathering immortal army. Morgana enters]**_

 _ **MORGANA  
Gwen?**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
Is it true they attack at dawn?**_

 _ **MORGANA  
I'm afraid so.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
And no word from Arthur?**_

 _ **MORGANA  
Nothing.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
Then all is lost. We'll be massacred, every last one of us.**_

 _ **MORGANA  
Not everyone has to die.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
What do you mean not everyone?**_

 _ **MORGANA  
Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change, they will have a future here. Everyone has a choice, Gwen.**_

"I was so afraid. I knew she'd changed, that she was somehow different. But I never imagined that she could be that bad. It was horrifying." Gwen looked at Morgana sadly remembering how close they had once been.

 _ ****_

 _ **GUINEVERE You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana. And I always will be. [Morgana smiles and takes her hands]**_

 _ **MORGANA Then have no fear. No harm will come to you, I promise you that. [Gwen smiles and nods. Morgana hugs her. Gwen looks uneasy, Morgana smirks out at the army]**_

"Thank you Gwen, if you hadn't of done that then I'd still be captive, and probably dead." Leon smiled at his childhood friend.

"I wish I could have saved more."

Leon gave her a small pat on the arm and then blushed he leaned over and whispered "Do you think this will show how you helped me escape?" He looked horrified and Gwen had to hide a small laugh.

 _ ****_

 _ **[33:11, Gwaine and Merlin walk over a hill, Arthur limps. They stop when they see a burning village]**_

 _ **GWAINE  
What the hell happened?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I don't know. We need to hurry. We're still a day's march from Camelot.**_

 _ **-  
[33:30, Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin find fallen knights of Camelot]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Camelot patrol.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
There's not a single enemy body.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
He's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter.**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Who could've done such a thing?**_

 _ **ARTHUR**_

 _ **An army of men that cannot die. Come on.**_

No one spoke, heads bowed in honor of the fallen knights.

 _ **\- [34:02, Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin climb over another hill to find smoke rising from Camelot. The walk to the castle is strewn with bodies of Camelot's army] Arthur: They never stood a chance.**_

It was difficult having to see it all again, all the bodies. Gwen put a hand over her mouth looking ill. Lancelot and Percival looked just a sickened. _****_

_**\- [34:39, Lower Town. Bodies are strewn through the street. Arthur struggles to open Gwen's front door] Gwaine: Here, let me. [Gwaine kicks the door in. Elyan jumps up with a battle cry, Arthur and Gwaine take defensive stances]**_

 _ **MERLIN Elyan!**_

"It's weird seeing yourself like this." Elyan said though his voice sounded kind of dry and tired.

 _ **ELYAN  
I'm sorry.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Where is everyone?**_

 _ **ELYAN  
I- I thought that...**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Elyan, please, what happened?**_

 _ **ELYAN  
They came out of nowhere, a mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. Th-they were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Wh, Where's your sister? Where's Guinevere?**_

Gwen smiled "Thank you for worrying."

 _ **ELYAN  
She was in the citadel when they attacked.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Then there's still hope.**_

 _ **ELYAN  
Sire, the citadel's been taken.**_

 _ **[Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin, and Elyan exit Gwen's house, Arthur limping badly]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Let's go.**_

 _ **ELYAN  
How much longer can he keep going like this?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
I don't know.**_

"I would have been fine." Arthur countered Merlin snorted

"Liar."

"Merlin."

"Shutting up."

 _ ****_

 _ **[36:16, INT. THE CITADEL]**_

 _ **[Arthur pauses in a corridor, struggling to stand.]**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Where now?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Now, er... Now we, er...**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Arthur, you can't go on.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
We must. We must find the others...**_

 _ **MERLIN  
You can't go on without treatment.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
...Guinevere and my father.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Elyan.**_

 _ **ELYAN  
Yeah?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Do you know your way to the dungeons?**_

 _ **ELYAN  
Yeah, I think so.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Go with Gwaine. See if you can find them.**_

Leon couldn't help a small smile that slipped onto his face. He'd long since lowered his sword but now at last he sheathed it. Lancelot did the same.

 _ **ARTHUR I'm going with them. MERLIN No, you're not.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That's an order.**_

 _ **MERLIN No, to hell with your orders. You're coming with me. [Merlin puts Arthur's arm around his shoulder and drags him down the corridor]**_

"Thank you Merlin, for taking care of Arthur." Leon said sincerely

"Always" Merlin nodded

Arthur was grasping at air now. It wasn't that he wanted Merlin to be evil, but if he wasn't if magic was as he said it was then all those people who had been killed under his father's ruling… How could his father have been so wrong. _****_

_**\- [37:14, Physician's Chambers]**_

 _ **ARTHUR You're disobeying orders, Merlin. I'll have you in the stocks for this.**_

 _ **MERLIN Fine. Now, stay put and try not to move that leg. [Merlin looks for a potion, but hears a rattling in the cupboard. He picks up Arthur's sword and goes to check it out. Merlin yanks the door open]**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Gaius!**_

They weren't very thorough were they." Arthur tsked. "Not that I'm not happy both of you were ok, but it's a very sloppy take over."

"They knew we couldn't do much on our own even if we wanted to." Elyan said

 _ ****_

 _ **GAIUS  
Merlin!**_

 _ **[Merlin and Gaius hug]**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Are you alright?**_

 _ **GAIUS  
All the better for seeing you.**_

 _ **[Arthur groans]**_

 _ **GAIUS  
Arthur.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
I tried to heal him using magic, but it didn't work.**_

 _ **[Gaius nods and goes to Arthur]**_

 _ **GAIUS  
This may hurt a bit, Sire.**_

 _ **[Gaius inspects the wound]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Ah.**_

 _ **GAIUS The wound's infected. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation.**_

 _ **ARTHUR No, no, no, no. We haven't got time. Just give me something to keep going.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
Yes, Sire.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
It's the army of immortals, isn't it?**_

 _ **GAIUS  
We'll be lucky to get away with our lives, any of us.**_

 _ **-  
[38:29, Dungeons. Gwaine and Elyan peek around the corner to see Uther being dragged out of a cell by immortal soldiers]**_

 _ **UTHER  
Where are you taking me? I am the King! I demand to know!**_

"Our timing was impeccable." Gwaine stated

 _ **-  
[Merlin's Chamber. Merlin pulls his magic book and the Avalon water vial from the floorboard under his bed and packs it in a bag.**_

"What's that from?" Arthur asked curious as to why merlin would be packing such a thing.

"It was a gift, from the Fisher King."

Gwaine and Arthur looked at eachother in shock and then back at Merlin. "What?"

"He was there, still alive, but he wasn't evil, he wanted to die." Merlin looked sad. He gave me that water and told me it was the real prize. He said it would help me."

"There was no body there when we entered."

"It was not a normal death." Merlin answered.

 _ ****_

 _ **[38:52, Physician's Chambers. Gaius hands Arthur a potion] Gaius: The effect will be instant, Sire, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Thank you, Gaius. [Gwaine and Elyan enter]**_

 _ **ELYAN The King, Sire, he's alive.**_

 _ **Arthur: Where is he?**_

 _ **GWAINE They're taking him to the throne room as we speak.**_

 _ **ARTHUR This may be my last chance.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Arthur, there's too many of them. You'll never make it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I won't leave my father to die here alone. Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again.**_

 _ **[Gwaine, Elyan, and Gaius leave]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Merlin, you should go with them.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Nah, I've seen the woods already.**_

"Forgive me Merlin, I never should have doubted you."

"No, I'm sorry. You had every right to feel the way you did, I lied to you." Arthur smiled and punched Merlin.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a girl."

Everyone in the room smiled at the two of them.

 _ **[Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulder with a smile and the two of them sneak through the corridors. Arthur stumbles on their way out of hiding]**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Are you alright?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Keep moving.**_

 _ **-  
[39:47, Merlin and Arthur crawl to the edge of the balcony above the Throne Room. Immortal soldiers force Uther to his knees in front of Morgause]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen. [Arthur makes a furious move, but Merlin grabs him]**_

 _ **MERLIN (whisper)  
The guards are immortal, they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
I don't think you'll be needing this anymore. [Morgause removes Uther's crown]**_

 _ **UTHER  
This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!**_

 _ **MORGANA  
No, she does not. But I do. I am your daughter, after all. Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time. [Shock dawns on Arthur's face. Morgana sits on the throne. Morgause nods to a soldier, and the soldier shoves Geoffrey of Monmouth forward, the queen's crown in his hands] **_

_**GEOFFREY: By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot. [Immortal soldiers push Uther into a bow. Morgana and Morgause smirk. Arthur watches in horror]**_

"We've almost caught up to where we are now." Gaius mused

"What happens after that?" Percival questioned

No one had the answer for him.

 _ **AN: I know Percival didn't talk much but don't worry he will once he's actually in the show and the same for Lancelot. They were more observing since they didn't know the full story behind things.**_


	3. The Coming Of Arthur Part 2

_**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last Chapter, thanks for all your wonderful reviews.**_

 _ **Merlinreveal3- I have an account on Ao3 under the same name. :)**_

 _ **\- MORGANA Tell me, Sir Leon, how have you enjoyed the first week of my reign? Speak up. Are you and your fellow knights ready to honour and serve me?**_

 _ **LEON I would rather die.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE That can be arranged.**_

 _ **LEON My loyalty is to the King and Prince Arthur. There is nothing you can do to change that.**_

"Thank you Leon." Arthur bowed his head to his friend. He could not have asked for a more noble and loyal friend. "I'm glad you made it out alive."

"Morgana thought that if I bowed to her then the rest of the knights would follow my lead, I think it was the only reason she kept me alive." Leon looked at the woman disgusted.

 _ **MORGANA We shall see. -**_

 _ **ELYAN  
I'll get some more.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
It's too dangerous.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
What happened?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Nothing. [whisper to Gaius] We need to do something. Morgana's men are everywhere.**_

"Thanks you as well Merlin. You kept going even after all of that, while all I could do was wallow." Arthur sounded disgusted with himself.

Merlin leaned over knocking his shoulder against Arthur's "I don't think I've ever heard you say Thank You so often."

"You're right, I should stop before it goes to your head."

"Too late" Merlin gave him a cheesy smile and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you're still a complete idiot."

"Prat."

 _ **\- MORGANA  
I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me**_

 _ **LEON  
Long live the King!**_

 _ **KNIGHTS  
Long live the King!**_

 _ **MORGANA  
Perhaps this will help you change your mind.**_

 _ **LEON No! -**_

Arthur flinched, he knew things were bad, but he never imagined what was happening in the citadel while they were out in the forest. All those innocent lives.

Leon closed his eyes unable to watch again as Morgana killed the people of Camelot. Once upon a time he had admired Morgana, her strength and wit. She was beautiful and brave. Now that woman was gone, replaced by something ugly and twisted.

Gwen cried "I just don't understand what happened to her." She whispered "She used to love the people of Camelot, she used to argue with Uther to protect them, now she kill them without mercy. I do not understand how this happened." Arthur pulled Gwen close to her and Merlin felt guilt swirling inside him.

 _ ****_

 _ **MORGANA Father.**_

 _ **UTHER Why are you doing this?**_

 _ **MORGANA Oh, come, come. Surely you of all people must understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary.**_

 _ **UTHER Those people are innocent.**_

 _ **MORGANA As were so many that you put to death.**_

Merlin shook his head "That's not the way to go about it."

"He who wishes to revenge injuries by reciprocal hatred will live in misery." Gaius said.

"You have magic to Merlin, you can't have liked Uther either." Elyan looked to Merlin curiously.

"I cared very little about Uther. I neither liked nor disliked him." Merlin answered honestly. "He wasn't always a bad king, and he genuinely cared for Arthur and Morgana. But he was to blinded by grief and fear. I was afraid of him for a long time, but after years in Camelot I just sort of grew used to it."

"If you were given the chance to would you let my father die." Arthur asked Merlin.

"No. In fact I have been given that chance quite a few times, but I knew what that would do to you. He was still your father, and I would never wish to inflict that sort of pain on you."

"You've saved my father?" Arthur looked confused.

"It's a long story."

"You'll have to tell me one day."

 _ **UTHER If you must kill someone, kill me.**_

 _ **MORGANA You'll get your wish. But not yet. First I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are.**_

Merlin flinched. He should have told her. He should have said to damn with the dragon and his prophecies. Maybe if he had she'd still be good and kind.

 _ **UTHER Do you really hate me so much?**_

 _ **MORGANA You cannot begin to know how much I hate you.**_

"The really sad thing is, if she would have told him about her magic, I honestly don't think Uther would have been able to hurt her, it might have even been a good thing. She might have been able to convince him of it's ability to be used for good. She was just too afraid to see how much he loved her." Gaius spoke softly, no one could disagree especially seeing the look on Uther's face in that moment.

 _ **MERLIN It's rat. Oh, believe me, you've eaten far worse. I mean, I've definitely served you things I would never have touched, but you wolfed them down no problem.**_

"Yet another thing we'll discuss later." Arthur said glaring at merlin who gave him his best innocent smile.

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin, for once, leave me in peace, please.**_

 _ **MERLIN I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons, but now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?**_

 _ **MERLIN I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You cannot defeat an immortal army.**_

 _ **MERLIN We don't know until we try.**_

Sir Leon didn't think he'd ever seen Arthur so defeated before.

"Do you have a plan?" Gwaine asked

"No, but I knew there had to be a way, I couldn't just give up."

"We're getting closer to the present now," Arthur commented knowing it was this night that his mother had visited him.

 _ ****_

 _ **MORGANA I'm beginning to see the challenges that I face. Being queen is not so simple, Gwen.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE You're doing well, your Majesty.**_

 _ **MORGANA You think? The knights do not share your view.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE They don't know you.**_

 _ **MORGANA: I need their allegiance. Without that, the people will not yield to me.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE My mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together. I could talk to him, try to make him see sense?**_

 _ **MORGANA You would do that for me?**_

 _ **GUINEVERE Uther killed my father.**_

 _ **MORGANA Yes, I...forgot you too had suffered.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE Let me meet with Sir Leon.**_

 _ **MORGANA I will arrange it.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE Thank you, your Majesty. -**_

"That was the most difficult time of my life, I was so scared that she'd see my lies and have my killed." Gwen tried to control a shiver as she watched the proceedings.

"You were very strong Guinevere." Arthur was proud of the woman he'd come to love.

Lancelot looked at the two with a sad but resigned countenance, he'd had his chance with her, but if she was truly happy with Arthur than he would step aside, she deserved to be queen. She deserved all the riches of the world.

 _ ****_

 _ **MERLIN We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger.**_

 _ **GAIUS Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?**_

 _ **MERLIN I sent a letter to Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on.**_

"You have no idea how thankful I am that you had not." Merlin smiled at Lancelot and Percival. "If you hadn't showed up when you did we would have been caught."

"Sorry we were late." Lancelot said "We had a hell of a time sneaking through that forest. For a while I didn't think we'd reach you without being caught ourselves."

 _ **GAIUS Give it time.**_

 _ **MERLIN We don't have time. We need to act now.**_

 _ **GAIUS I know, Merlin, but how?**_

 _ **MERLIN There was an immortal army before. How was it defeated?**_

 _ **GAIUS The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held.**_

 _ **MERLIN Then that's what I have to do.**_

 _ **GAIUS They're immortal, Merlin. You don't know the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army.**_

Merlin sighed "Gaius is right. My powers can temporarily disable a soldier, but I can't do that to an entire army." He frowned.

 _ **LEON Guinevere.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
It's all I could get.**_

 _ **LEON  
I don't understand. What are you doing here?**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
Morgana sent me...to talk to you, to make you see sense. Listen to me.**_

 _ **LEON  
I'd rather starve. Guard!**_

"Forgive me, I didn't think you'd ever betray Arthur, but after Morgana… well, anything seemed possible."

"It's alright, I understand."

 _ **GUINEVERE  
I'm going to help you escape. [to guard] It's alright. Get me some water. The queen has instructed me to get the prisoner food and water.**_

 _ **LEON  
You know what will happen to you if you're caught.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE We have to find Arthur.**_

 _ **LEON I've a good idea where he'll be hiding.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE Then I need to get you out of here.**_

 _ **LEON How? It's impossible, surely?**_

 _ **GUINEVERE I'm a trusted member of the court. Morgause has the keys to the cells in her chambers.**_

 _ **LEON  
No, Gwen**_

 _ **MORGANA  
It is as we suspected. She's betrayed me. I will have her executed at dawn.**_

Gwen gasped putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

 _ **MORGAUSE  
No. Wait. This is good. Let her run to her beloved prince. She will lead us straight to him.**_

"No! I'm so sorry, I had no idea that they suspected me. Arthur I'm sorry." Gwen looked down at her feet in shame

"It's not you fault." Arthur reassured her.

"No one got hurt Gwen, you couldn't have known." Lancelot added for good measure.

 _ **GUINEVERE  
No one will suspect me.**_

 _ **-**_

 _ **GAIUS  
Merlin, what are you doing?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Looking for something.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
What?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
This. When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this. He told me, in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way.**_

 _ **GAIUS: Yes. But how?**_

 _ **MERLIN: That's what I've got to find out.**_

"Did you?" Percival questioned

"I never got the chance, Arthur showed up blabbing about having a plan before I could work out what it was for." Merlin pulled the water from his pocket and showed the knights before returning it to its spot.

 _ **-**_

 _ **MORGANA: Did you speak to Sir Leon?**_

 _ **GWEN: Yes.**_

 _ **MORGANA: And will he do as you asked?**_

 _ **GWEN: It might take some time, but I think he will come 'round.**_

 _ **MORGANA: Gwen, this deserves a celebration.**_

 _ **GWEN: Your Majesty.**_

 _ **MORGANA To friendship and loyalty.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE To friendship and loyalty.**_

Gwen groaned "I'm so sorry. I should have realised."

"None of us would have noticed it either, if we've learned anything it's that Morgana is a fantastic actor." Arthur said bitterly. "Besides I would rather have you followed, than her kill you." Arthur didn't think he could bare it if she had died too.

 _ **-**_

 _ **MERLIN *spell1* *spell2***_

"I can't believe you were doing magic with us right there." Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin.

"Well it's not like I could just go out for a stroll" Merlin shot back. "Besides you were all gloomy, the only one I had to watch out for was Elyan, no offense."

"None taken." Elyan smiled at his friend. He only hoped Merlin could forgive him for thinking so low of someone he never should have doubted to begin with. How could he have ever thought Merlin was evil.

 _ **GUINEVERE My Lady? Morgause?**_

 _ **-**_

 _ **MERLIN *spell***_

 _ **-**_

 _ **[Gwen, the blacksmith's daughter;)]**_

 _ **GWAINE Sorry. Nature calls.**_

"Merlin you idiot" Arthur hit him over the head for breaking the one thing that could help them, but then stopped. "Wait hold on, you still have it…"

"I'm just as confused" Merlin said rubbing the back of his head.

" _This is what would have happened had you not come here. The things from here on are things that can be changed, so watch carefully."_ Ygraine whispered to them all. She hoped that what she was doing was right, if not then she had just ruined everything. No. She thought to herself this is for your son, and for all of Albion.

 _ **MERLIN Oh, no! Freya?**_

 _ **FREYA I've missed you.**_

There were cat calls and whistles from the men and Gwen gave him a cheesy smile. He smiled back but it was a sad smile and the men quickly went silent. They had never seen Merlin look like that before.

"Who is Freya, you never talked about her before."

Merlin sighed softly "I never wanted to." He blinked back tears "She was someone I loved, she died in my arms." Merlin's voice broke and Gwen was there in an instant pulling Merlin into a hug and simply holding him. She could not imagine losing Arthur like that.

"I'm so sorry Merlin" She whispered "You don't have to say anymore."

Arthur wanted to know more, it hurt him to his core to see Merlin so heartbroken, and to think he never knew about her. What sort of friend was he? A lousy one. He answered himself. But no longer, Arthur was going to prove to Merlin that he cared, that Merlin could trust him with things like this. He didn't want Merlin to suffer alone anymore.

The other men were all thinking the same thing.

 _ **MERLIN You're...**_

 _ **FREYA Merlin, we don't have long.**_

 _ **MERLIN Is it really you?**_

 _ **FREYA I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment.**_

 _ **MERLIN I don't understand.**_

 _ **FREYA There is but one weapon that slay something which is already dead.**_

 _ **MERLIN A blade forged in the dragon's breath.**_

 _ **FREYA That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where you hid it.**_

Merlin got a lot of questioning looks, but it was like no one wanted to ask. Merlin gave Gwen one last squeeze and released her wiping at his eyes for good measure just in case a few stray tears had been allowed to fall.

"I had it forged for you Arthur."

"Me."

"When that undead knight was going around challenging everyone and you were going to fight it."

"So that's how my father defeated him." Arthur had always wondered but he'd been to grateful to question it further. "It was you." He looked at Merlin with unconcealed gratitude. Merlin simply gave a small smile back.

Gwen looked between the two of them pleased to see their bond mending.

 _ **MERLIN But Morgana's army are not dead, they're very much alive.**_

 _ **FREYA Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake.**_

"So if we empty the cup then Cenred's entire army will die?" Gwaine looked suitably impressed.

Arthur suddenly had this look in his eye, one Merlin recognized almost instantly "Well men, it looks like we now have the beginnings of a plan."

 _ **MERLIN And you will give me the sword?**_

 _ **FREYA In your hands it has the power to save Albion.**_

 _ **MERLIN Thank you.**_

 _ **FREYA No. It's giving me the chance to see you again.**_

 _ **GWAINE That's better. You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm fine. Really. [whispers] Freya?**_

Gwaine winced "I'm sorry"

"You didn't know." Merlin said but he couldn't help but feel a bit put out. Still at least he'd gotten to see her, he grasped the water tightly in his hand.

 _ **[[Merlin leaves camp. A familiar Dragon lands in front of Merlin]]**_

Merlin winced.

Arthur stared in shock he looked from the dragon to Merlin and back again several times. "You said…! What actually happened."

"I didn't kill him. It's complicated Arthur, but it is a good thing, Kilgharrah has been really helpful."

"In case you've forgotten, that dragon nearly destroyed Camelot."

"I give you my word that he will not do so again."

"How can you be so sure."

"It's a long story."

"Why do I get the feeling that everything is going to be a 'long story' with you Merlin?" Arthur did not look amused. Merlin could only thank whatever gods were out there that Arthur did not realise it was he who freed the dragon in the first place. Though he wondered how long that would remain a secret. He hoped that when the time came Arthur would understand why.

 _ **MERLIN I have to cross 20 leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH I am not a horse, Merlin!**_

 _ **MERLIN If you do not, then Morgana will have won. Unless that's what you want.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH My allegiance has never been with the witch.**_

 _ **MERLIN I know. But is it with me?**_

"You are very brave." Percival could not imagine speaking to a dragon so calmly.

"Hang on. How did you get him to listen I thought a dragonlord was the only thing that could control them." Arthur looked from Killagrah to Merlin who smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know until after we found Balinor." Merlin told Arthur. It was the truth, even if it wasn't the full truth.

 _ **KILGHARRAH Yes, young warlock. It is with you.**_

 _ **Merlin: Thank you.**_

Merlin cheered "I always wanted to fly!" He looked so excited The others looked rather queasy at the thought of it.

 _ **KILGHARRAH I warned you before that, in the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once its task is done, you will place it where none can wield it.**_

 _ **MERLIN I promise. *spell***_

"You don't even have to row your own boat." Gwaine commented appreciatively.

 _ **[[Sword emerges from the water]]**_

Merlin could hardly wait. He was going to see her again, it seemed to good to be true.

 _ **[Gwen slips Leon the key]**_

 _ **GWEN We haven't got time to waste. [hands him a dress]**_

Leon groaned flushing red.

Arthur burst into laughter along with the others. Gwen hid a small giggle.

Leon could not be too angry, he had not heard Arthur laugh since this had begun and it had certainly cheered everyone up.

 _ **LEON  
You...You can't be serious.**_

 _ **GWEN  
Just hurry! Every guard in Camelot will be looking for you. They won't be looking for two women courtiers.**_

"Not a word." Leon threatened drawing his sword as if daring one of the ment to comment. They wisely kept their mouths shut even as they snickered at him.

 _ **LEON  
Augh.**_

 _ **MORGANA  
Sounds like the wait is over.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE  
*spell* The potion does its work.**_

 _ **MORGANA  
Off you go. Hurry along to your beloved prince.**_

Even the threat of Morgana and Morgause could not lower the mood of imagining Leon in a gown.

 _ **GWEN  
What's taking you so long?**_

 _ **LEON  
I'm a women.**_

 _ **GWEN  
Here, let me help you.**_

Gwaine whistled and Leon held his sword to Gwaine's chest. Gwaine held up his hands "Sorry, I've got no self control." He shrugged. Leon sighed giving one last glare before sheathing his sword. _****_

_**LEON  
From here, we need to take the path heading north. There's a cave in the Darkling Woods, five minutes due east of the fallen oak. It has a concealed entrance and fresh water. My guess is that's where Arthur's hiding out.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE *spell* This way.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Having a little lie down, Merlin?**_

 _ **MERLIN No.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Good. Because the time for sleeping's over.**_

 _ **MERLIN You seem better.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You're hopeless at a lot of things, Merlin. Well, most thing, in fact. But very occasionally, quite by accident, you say something useful.**_

 _ **MERLIN Really?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Yesterday, amongst all your gibberish, you said something that, if I didn't know you, I'd be completely fooled into thinking you were...**_

 _ **MERLIN  
What?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Wise.**_

Merlin and Arthur looked at eachother for a moment and then they both shook their heads. "Nah." _ ****_

 _ **MERLIN  
Nah.**_

"Looks like some things don't ever change." Lancelot looked at the two as they said the same thing in the memory.

 _ **ARTHUR  
Guinevere! Sir Leon.**_

 _ **ELYAN  
We've been found! They're almost upon us!**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
[to Merlin] Get Gaius. [to others] We need to get out of here. Run!**_

 _ **MERLIN  
They've found us. We need to go.**_

 _ **GAIUS I'll slow you down. It's Arthur you need to protect, not me.**_

Arthur shook his head "There's no way we would leave you Gaius."

"Thank you Arthur. I do appreciate it."

"I don't know what we'd do without your wisdom Gaius." Arthur told the man sincerely and Merlin could have sworn that he saw the old man blush.

 _ **MERLIN  
I won't leave you!**_

 _ **GAIUS  
Camelot needs you.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Camelot needs us both. Go! I'll be right behind you!  
[[Merlin fights guard and kills him]]**_

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back while those who had not seen Uther's battle looked in awe at the magnificent blade. "Looks like your not so useless with a sword after all."

"It seems all those practice fights really paid off." Gaius added remembering how many time Merlin had come back sore and bruised and complaining.

 _ **\- PERCIVAL  
Look out!**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Who's that?**_

 _ **GWAINE  
Don't know, but I'm liking him already.**_

Percival smiled at Gwaine "Why thank you."

Gwaine laughed "I have a feeling we're going to get along, you and me."

 _ **GUINEVERE  
Lancelot!**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
We need to hurry.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident.**_

 _ **LANCELOT This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down.**_

 _ **PERCIVAL Your Highness.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Arthur.**_

 _ **PERCIVAL Arthur it is.**_

 _ **ARTHUR What were you doing here?**_

 _ **MERLIN Er...it was me. I sent for him.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you.**_

This meet and greet had happened pretty much the same.

 _ **MORGAUSE He was lucky to escape. I'm sorry, Sister.**_

 _ **MORGANA What can he do? Arthur has but a handful of men. We have an immortal army at our disposal.**_

 _ **Morgause: Yes, but whist Arthur lives, the people will not yield.**_

 _ **MORGANA Then we will make them. Tonight we will have a gallows built, and tomorrow, one by one, we will put an end to the knights of Camelot.**_

"No!" Leon looked shocked "What if it's already happened" How long had they been in this cave? He wondered. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder calming him

"Do not worry. I know for a fact that once we set foot in this place time stopped outside of here. When we leave it will be as if only a few seconds have passed. We have time, and we will not let Morgana do what she wishes." Merlin wondered again how Arthur knew this, but it just didn't seem to be the time to ask.

The men relaxed looking relieved.

 _ **GAIUS Are you sure we'll be safe in here?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while.**_

 _ **ELYAN  
Can't be worse than that cave.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Search the place, see what you can find.**_

"Thank you." Gaius thanked Percival as the man in the memory handed Gaius some water. Percival nodded looking slightly shy. Merlin decided that he liked him.

"Percival looks really big, but he's got the soul of a teddy bear." Lancelot joked. Percival elbowed him but Lancelot only laughed.

 _ **GWAINE  
They must've been left by bandits.**_

"At least we have some weapons" Gwaine sighed _ ****_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Here! Come and join me. This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?**_

Merlin had never been more proud of Arthur until after hearing that.

The men all watched and Leon couldn't help but grin when he saw not himself but Merlin at Arthur's right. He did not feel slighted, he'd seen merlin go with arthur on journey after journey, he had never faltered and after everything they'd watched he knew that the boy had done so much more than all that. It was fitting.

He wasn't the only one that noticed Gaius too noticed and the old man wondered briefly if Arthur even realised what he'd done himself.

 _ **LANCELOT  
You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build.**_

Gwen smiled at Lancelot brightly and he smiled back at her.

"I would like to hear about it." Percival murmured

"Hear about what?" Merlin asked having been the only one to hear the gentle giants whispered words

"About the time Lancelot met you." Percival said "He's spoken highly of you, but I'm beginning to think I don't know the whole story."

"I'd be happy to tell you, but I warn you it's nothing big, in fact I didn't exactly do the right thing." Merlin admitted thinking back to the fake knighthood.

 _ **ELYAN  
Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you.**_

Gwen reached out her hand for her brothers gripping it tightly.

 _ **LEON  
I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for.**_

Leon nodded.

 _ **GWAINE  
I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world.**_

Everyone snorted and Gwaine shrugged "You can't fault honesty."

 _ **PERCIVAL  
Your enemies are my enemies.**_

"You didn't know me, but you're still willing to risk your life, you have my gratitude Percival." Arthur looked slightly shocked but happy.

"I'd seen and heard enough to know it was the right choice."

 _ **GAIUS  
If you need an old man.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
You know the answer.**_

Arthur felt his eyes water. He knew then what he was going to do and he had no qualms. They were good men, better than any nobles he could find, if anyone deserved the title it was these men standing before him.

 _ **ARTHUR  
Merlin?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
No, don't really fancy it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
You don't have a choice, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
OK.**_

They all laughed and Gaius shook his head. Merlin smiled "I couldn't make it too easy on you Arthur" He joked "Besides you know I'd always go with you, when haven't I, even when you ordered me not to."

Arthur knew he was right, but he still slapped merlin over the head anyway. _ ****_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of camelot. Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known.**_

The new knights all looked at each other smiling. Merlin elbowed Lancelot and beamed at him. Lancelot probably looked the happiest out of the bunch. _****_

_**MERLIN  
You're a knight. At last.**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
But for how long?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Who knows?**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
What are you planning? And don't even think about lying; I know you too well.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
It's too difficult to explain.**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
You can tell me.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Morgana has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Morgana will be powerless.**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
Aren't you forgetting something? It's guarded by an immortal army.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Aren't you forgetting something? I have magic.**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
It doesn't make you immortal.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
No.**_

They all looked at Merlin.

"You'll get yourself killed" Arthur finally spoke.

"Even if I die, if I can get to that cup first it'll be a victory."

"No" Arthur argued

"Arthur-"

"I said no. You don't have to do everything alone anymore." Arthur reminded him. Merlin almost looked shocked at the nods of agreement that statement got. He nodded but he knew it didn't change anything he'd still die for Arthur, for any of the men and women that were present.

 _ **LANCELOT  
You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it.**_

"Nah." Merlin shook his head "I'm not really knight material, and I'm rubbish with a sword. Besides, I've told Arthur before, I'm glad to be his servant, til the day I die."

Arthur did not like to even think of Merlin dying. Merlin had become someone that he could not imagine his life without.

 _ ****_

 _ **MERLIN  
He can't. Not yet. That's why I need to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing.**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
Leave that to me.**_

Arthur let out a huff of frustration and Merlin shrugged "I couldn't let you know about my magic."

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember your reaction."

"You didn't know I was going to react that way."

"You just found out that Morgana was a sorcerer and evil and her betrayal was still fresh in your mind. Even if I had wanted to tell you, that would have been the worst time to." Arthur couldn't argue with that reasoning, but he still pouted a bit.

 _ ****_

 _ **ARTHUR  
There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm.**_

 _ **LANCELOT {C  
We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication.**_

"That's a good idea, but I get the feeling that it's just your cover." Arthur frowned

Lancelot winced "Sorry, but now that we do know, we can get someone different on that front." Lancelot suggested. Arthur nodded.

 _ **ARTHUR  
Good idea.**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
I'll need someone with me who knows the castle.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
I'll go.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Alright.**_

 _ **ARTHUR {C  
Stay here with Gaius. I want you to gather firewood and make bandages. There'll be casualties.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
Alright.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Guinevere.**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
They'll see.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I don't care. I want you to know...if I never see you again... **_

_**GUINEVERE  
You will. You will see me. I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you Arthur.**_

No one teased them, even gwaine had enough tact to let the moment be.

Lancelot nodded to himself, that was it then he could see it a mile away, the love she had for him. He was only happy that Arthur could see it too, that he knew how good and wonderful Gwen was. Lancelot though heartbroken could not bring himself to feel too sad. This was a new start, he could find love again someone to love him and only him. And he would be happy for his friends.

 _ **GAIUS  
You need to be careful.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
I've got the easy bit. The warning bell is nothing compared to the cells.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
I overheard you, Merlin. If Morgause catches you, she'll kill you.**_

The atmosphere in the room was tense.

 _ **MERLIN  
I have no choice.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago. Who would believe.**_

"Hey" Merlin pouted and the knights smiled slightly, but the tension remained. The battle was imminent and who knew who would survive it, if anyone did.

 _ **[Arthur & Co. approaching castle]**_

 _ **GUINEVERE  
Gaius? Gaius?!**_

"You were supposed to stay with Gwen." Arthur looked at Gaius.

"Forgive me sire, but Guinevere was safe and she could take care of herself, I was worried about Merlin battling Morgause."

"Gaius is right" Gwen added "I was safe in those ruins."

 _ ****_

 _ **ARTHUR [to Lancelot]  
Good luck.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
*gasp* I can sense the Cup's power. This way. [kills guard]**_

"Sense it?"

"I can sense all magical artifacts, I've used it to save your life more than once." Merlin said simply

"Just how powerful are you Merlin."

"Hopefully powerful enough." Merlin said watching the memory continue to pay and avoiding Arthur's question. He really did not want to get into it at that moment.

 _ **LANCELOT  
What is that?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
It was forged in a dragon's breath.**_

 _ **GWAINE {C  
*whistles* [to Percival] Now! [to guards] Stay there and don't move, eh?**_

 _ **[Merlin and Lancelot peek around a corner]**_

 _ **LANCELOT  
What do we do now? [Merlin shakes head]**_

 _ **[Arthur & Co. fight guards, Arthur throws keys to the imprisoned knights]**_

Gwen squeezed her brother's hand when he was injured gasping slightly but unable to look away.

 _ **[Lancelot and Merlin attack guards, get inside council room, lock door, and face more guards]**_

 _ **[Arthur opens Uther's cell]**_

 _ **ARTHUR {C  
Father, we have to hurry.**_

 _ **UTHER {C  
I'm sorry.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Please, Father, now isn't the time.**_

"I've never seen him like that before." Arthur breathed out sounding worried.

"It's likely that Morgana's betrayal was too much for him to handle. He'll need time to heal."

"Is there nothing you can do to help?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"Some wounds can not be healed with medicine, sire."

 _ ****_

 _ **[Lancelot and Merlin fight]**_

 _ **[Arthur & Co. fight]**_

 _ **[Lancelot & Merlin fight, Lancelot injured]**_

"No." Merlin whispered softly.

"It's nothing too bad."

"I should have gone alone."

"Even with that sword you couldn't have fought them all off on your own."

 _ ****_

 _ **[Arthur & Co. fight, warning bell sounds]**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
What the hell are those two doing?!**_

"Sorry" The two grimaced.

 _ **[Lancelot & Merlin fight, Merlin kills last guard, goes for the Cup, Morgause throws him]**_

Gwen gasped. No one dared speak or move as they watched.

 _ **[Arthur & Co. fight, reinforcements arrive. Arthur stops fighting] Arthur: If we're gonna go down! We'll go down fighting! For the love of Camelot! **_

_**Knights of the Round Table: RAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **\- MORGAUSE [to Merlin]  
I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
No, you won't. *spell* [Morgause thrown. Gets up to cast spell]**_

"I'm afraid my powers are not as strong as yours merlin."

"Nonsense. Gaius, you saved my life." Merlin looked at him gratefully.

 _ **MORGAUSE  
Ahhhh! [thrown by Merlin, knocked out]**_

The knights were impressed.

Gwaine slapped Merlin on the back making his friend wince "I'm glad you're on our side."

 _ **GAIUS  
Merlin! The Cup! [Merlin picks up Excalibur and knocks Cup off pedestal, blood spills]**_

 _ **[Arthur & Co. guards explode]  
**_"You did it!" Gwen laughed. She hugged Arthur tightly. The knights all cheered they took turns giving Merlin one armed hugs or soft friendly punches. Arthur nodded to Merlin and he did the same back.

Gaius watched proudly.

 _ **[Morgana enters council room.]**_

 _ **MORGANA  
No! No! [runs to and embraces Morgause] Sister.**_

 _ **MERLIN {C  
It's over, Morgana.**_

 _ **MORGANA  
No, you're wrong. This has just begun! No. *screams***_

 _ **[Windows explode, council room crumbles, Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot flee the scene.]**_

Everyone watched in horror. They might have had Merlin but could they really go up against power like that?

 _ **ARTHUR  
You're safe now, Father.**_

 _ **ELYAN  
Where's Gwaine? Gwaine? You still alive?**_

Everyone waited with baited breath.

 _ **GWAINE  
What do you think? And that's Sir Gwaine to you.**_

Everyone laughed Arthur shook his head "Great, I've gone and given him a bigger head."

 _ **ARTHUR  
Have you seen the state of these boots?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Yeah.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Well, go and get something to clean them.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Why? They're your boots.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Have you lost your mind?**_

Leon snorted "You know for a long time, a lot of knights thought Merlin was mad. The way he speaks to you."

"He'd be bored if I didn't" Merlin grinned.

"We all would." Gwaine snickered.

 _ **MERLIN  
I thought you believed in equality.**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I'm sorry?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
At the Round Table, you said...**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
Shut up, Merlin. [gives Merlin a friendly shove]**_

Gwaine smiled at the two. She loved Arthur with all of her heart, and she knew Arthur loved her back. But there was something there, a relationship stronger than her's and Arthur's could ever be. But she wasn't jealous or mad, she was simply content. She had a piece of Arthur, a piece no one else would ever have. _****_

_**MERLIN  
How's your father?**_

 _ **ARTHUR  
I don't know. All this. Morgana. It's hit him hard.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King.**_

Arthur was not sure how to take that. He did not feel like he was ready to be king yet. _****_

_**ARTHUR  
Who knows what the future will bring. **_

_**-**_

 _ **(Arthur spots Gwen and walks down the castle then helps her off of her horse and they kiss, then hug)**_

The tension of the battle was gone and the knights finally let Gwen and Arthur have it. Cheering them and making the couple blush furiously.

 _ **GAIUS  
And they searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Or Morgause.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
They won't have gone far. Merlin, no one else is going to say this to you, but I will. Well done.**_

"We will now." Percival smiled ruffling Merlin's hair.

Merlin swatted him away playfully.

 _ **MERLIN  
I told you Camelot needed both of us.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
We're going to have to tidy this place up.**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Hmm. But not now.**_

 _ **GAIUS  
Where are you going?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
Er...**_

 _ **GAIUS  
What are you up to?**_

 _ **MERLIN  
There's something I have to do.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH  
In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once it's task is done, you will place is where none can wield it.**_

"What a shame, that sword is something else." Gwaine shook his head.

 _ **[Merlin raises Excalibur, his eyes glow red as he says a spell, and thus, the sword enters the white plain stone]**_

"In a stone?" Arthur questioned.

"There is only one who can pull that sword from the stone."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling." Merlin smiled.

"Alright we know how to win, should we go now."

" _Wait, there is more for you to see. Have patience."_ The voice spoke out. " _I'm going to take you into the past now, Understanding your enemy is the first step in beating her."_ Merlin didn't like where this was headed. He hoped she didn't mean what he thought she did.

 _ **AN: Now I'm going to skip back a bit and show you The Fire of Idirsholas and The Last Dragonlord. Then we'll come back and start the fourth season.**_

 _ **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


	4. Fires of Idirsholas

_**\- [INT. IDIRSHOLAS – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Morgause walks behind tall cobwebbed figures in the chamber of an empty old castle.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE**_

 _ **Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu, Uther Pendragon!**_

 _ **[Morgause lights a fire in the middle of the circle of figures. The figures start to move.]**_

"What the hell was that?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"Something not good." Merlin was looking rather pale and Gwaine and Lancelot met eyes looking at their friend with worry.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY]**_

 _ **JOSEPH I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.**_

 _ **UTHER I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place.**_

 _ **JOSEPH Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire.**_

 _ **UTHER And what is it you have to tell me?**_

 _ **JOSEPH While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel.**_

 _ **GAIUS And did you see anything else?**_

 _ **JOSEPH No.**_

 _ **UTHER Did you go inside?**_

 _ **JOSEPH No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire.**_

 _ **GAIUS When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again.**_

"I've heard the legends, the older men used to use them to frighten us as kids." Percival remembered. "I didn't think they were real."

Merlin sighed "Unfortunately."

 _ **UTHER See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night. Take a ride out there.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Why?**_

 _ **UTHER So we can put people's minds at rest.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Surely this is superstitious nonsense?**_

"If only it were that" Arthur rubbed his temples he felt ages older than what he was and the memories of the past did not help.

 _ **UTHER Gather the guard and do as I say.**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **MERLIN Why is Uther so worried?**_

 _ **GAIUS Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with.**_

 _ **MERLIN Do you believe the story as well?**_

 _ **GAIUS It's more than a story, Merlin. Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake.**_

 _ **MERLIN What happened?**_

 _ **GAIUS It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us.**_

"I wish I could stop being right all the time." Gaius sighed.

"DId you just give yourself a weird backhanded compliment." Merlin teased the old man who swatted at him.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Morgana enters her room and finds her window open and a little box on her window ledge. she opens it and read the note placed inside.]**_

 _ **"My dearest Morgana, Meet me tonight after sundown in ...outside the castle gates. I will...the marked and distinctive... Until then, keep..."**_

"Even back then she was a traitor?!" Arthur gripped his sword hilt even knowing this was just a memory.

"No." Merlin shook his head "She still had some love in her heart for Camelot."

"What are you not telling me Merlin?"

"You'll know soon enough. Sire." Arthur didn't like that, Merlin only called him sire when something was wrong.

 _ **GWEN Are you alright?**_

 _ **[Morgana crumples the note.]**_

 _ **MORGANA Yes, just a little cold.**_

 _ **GWEN Do you need something warmer?**_

 _ **MORGANA No, thank you.**_

 _ **[EXT. FOREST – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur's party rides through the woods.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What is it, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again.**_

 _ **MERLIN I just hope that's all they are.**_

"That'll be the day." Gwen couldn't help but utter to herself.

 _ **[EXT. KING'S PALACE/FOREST – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Morgana sneaks out of the castle at night to meet Morgause in the woods.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE You look well.**_

 _ **MORGANA Thanks to you.**_

 _ **[Morgana touches the enchanted bracelet Morgause gave her.]**_

 _ **MORGANA I wear it all the time. I can't remember when I last had a bad dream.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE But you do not seem happy. Why is that?**_

 _ **MORGANA I would be if I didn't have to pretend.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Pretend?**_

 _ **MORGANA That I'm Uther's loving ward when I hate him.**_

"She doesn't seem all that loving." Gwaine commented

"Not toward Uther, she was afraid of him, but she still cared about Camelot, she still cared about you Arthur."

 _ **MORGAUSE Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?**_

 _ **MORGANA Sometimes.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE And is that what you'd like?**_

 _ **MORGANA I once had the chance to be his assassin.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE And what stopped you?**_

 _ **MORGANA I don't know. I believe he cared for me. But not anymore. He cares for no one.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?**_

 _ **MORGANA More than anything. But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come.**_

 _ **MORGANA What do you mean?**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?**_

 _ **MORGANA I am.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE I can't tell me how much it means to hear you say that.**_

 _ **[Morgause's eyes glow and Morgana passes out in Morgause's arms. Morgause lays her on the ground and begins to draw a circle around Morgana with a stick.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce ...**_

 _ **[Morgana begins to glow.]**_

"She didn't know." Leon whispered.

"It doesn't change what she did, she wanted to kill the king." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Can you blame her?" Merlin looked at Arthur "She had magic, Uther killed everyone with magic. In her mind she knew that one mistake and she could be the next on the chopping block."

"Why are you defending her, after all she's done?"

"Because right here, right now in this memory she deserved to be defended." Merlin urged the others looked at him in shock and Merlin closed his eyes tightly. "I feel like I'm to blame for all of this. Morgana had magic, she was frightened, so she turned to the only one person she thought could understand her."

"Morgause" Gwen said and Merlin nodded.

"If I hadn't been such a coward, if I wouldn have told her about my magic, she might not be the way she is."

Arthur scoffed "You didn't have anyone either and you turned out just fine."

"I had Gaius and my mother."

"That's different." Arthur shook his head. "You said it yourself, you don't hold a grudge against my father."

The other knights agreed Merlin was certainly not to blame.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Merlin." Lancelot whispered to him."

"You won't believe that for long." Merlin said looking depressed.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Morgana wakes in her bed the next morning.]**_

 _ **GWEN Morning, My Lady. Morgana. Morgana.**_

 _ **MORGANA Yes.**_

 _ **GWEN Did you sleep well? (yawns)**_

 _ **MORGANA Yes. Better than you, by the looks of it.**_

 _ **GWEN Sorry. (sighs)**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Uther sits up in bed, sweating.]**_

 _ **UTHER I have court business that needs attending to.**_

 _ **GAIUS You have to stay in bed, Sire. You have a fever. I'll prepare a tonic for you. When did he first fall ill?**_

 _ **SIR LEON It came on this morning. It's not something to worry about?**_

 _ **GAIUS No. It will soon pass. Be sure to let me know if there's any change.**_

"Did you know it was magic?" Leon asked

"No. I knew something was off, but I try not to point my finger towards sorcery until I know for sure."

 _ **[INT. IDIRSHOLAS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur's party rides for the fortress and enters the ruins.]**_

 _ **MERLIN What's that noise?**_

 _ **ARTHUR What noise?**_

 _ **MERLIN A sort of trembling sound.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That's your knees knocking together.**_

The knights all snorted and Merlin frowned at them but he had a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Gwen sits, waiting for Gaius to give her a remedy.]**_

 _ **GAIUS I fear this contagion is spreading. You're the fifth person I've seen today.**_

 _ **GWEN I'm sure it's nothing.**_

 _ **[Gaius knocks a potion bottle to the floor, which shatters.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Damn.**_

 _ **[Gaius bends down.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Ooh.**_

 _ **[Gaius straightens up.]**_

 _ **GAIUS I'll pick that up later. I think I might need a little something myself. If I can ever find what it is I'm looking for.**_

"This is what happened when I leave, everything goes to hell." Merlin shook his head trying to lighten the damp mood.

"Things go the same way even if you are there." Arthur said

"That's because I had to maneuver around without getting caught, that takes time and planning."

 _ **[INT. IDIRSHOLAS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur's party enters the chamber in the fortress where Morgause awoke the knights at the beginning. Arthur checks the ashes of the fire.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travellers passing through.**_

 _ **[Merlin turns his head back toward the entrance.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Or maybe not.**_

 _ **[Knights of Idirsholas draw their swords. Arthur's party fights the knights. Arthur runs one through, but it doesn't fall. Fight, stab, repeat. Arthur loses his sword in an undead knight's gut.]**_

"How many undead armies have you both fought against."

Arthur thought back on it. "3. Maybe 4. I don't remember."

"If I would have known you had this much fun in Camelot, I would have stayed." Gwaine laughed

"You didn't really have a choice, you were banished."

Gwaine winked at Merlin, who smiled back.

 _ **MERLIN Arthur!**_

 _ **[Merlin throws Arthur a sword.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Run, Merlin! Go!**_

 _ **[Merlin passes Arthur, but then stops.]**_

"Why do you never listen to me?"

"If I did you'd be dead."

 _ **ARTHUR What are you...?! Do as I say!**_

 _ **[Arthur shoves Merlin toward the entrance. Merlin waits in the doorway for Arthur. Arthur fights his way to the door and faces approaching undead knights.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Ahríes þæc!**_

 _ **[Merlin pulls Arthur backwards out of the room as the entrance crumbles.]**_

"See. Without me you'd have been run through."

 _ **[EXT. FOREST – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur run into the woods and then stop.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What happened to your arm?**_

 _ **MERLIN Oh, I must have caught in on something.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Let me see. Your first battle wound. Here.**_

Merlin laughed "Hardly."

Gaius shook his head disapprovingly.

"How many times have you been injured?" Gwen asked concerned.

"A lot, but it's ok Gaius patches me up." Merlin smiled brightly.

 _ **[Arthur rips off the bottom of his tunic.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Er, no. No, don't...You'll ruin it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Don't worry. You can mend it.**_

 _ **[Arthur wraps Merlin's arm.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Did anyone else escape?**_

 _ **[Merlin shakes his head.]**_

"So much death. It's no wonder Camelot hates magic, all they ever see is the bad." Merlin grimaced

 _ **ARTHUR We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements.**_

"Only Camelot is under attack too." Percival frowned

"How did you get out of this one, princess?"

"I have no idea, I'm guess Merlin does though." He turned to his manservant expecting to see him smiling sheepishly or blushing, but Merlin did not look at all pleased if anything he looked like he was about to be sick.

 _ **[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur dismount at the city entrance where the guards are lying on the ground.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Are they dead?**_

 _ **ARTHUR No. They're breathing.**_

 _ **MERLIN What's happened to them?**_

 _ **ARTHUR I don't know.**_

 _ **[They jog into the Square where guards and knights are strewn about.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What's going on?**_

 _ **[A horse comes into the Square with a cart, the driver fast asleep.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I'll get Gaius.**_

 _ **[Merlin jogs into the palace.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Arthur?!**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE – DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur runs in after Merlin. People are passed out on the staircase.]**_

"I can't imagine coming back to that."

"To think someone could beat us so quickly." Arthur looked uneasy. Magic was truly something terrifying. His eyes went to Merlin and he backtracked. At least in the hands of someone like Morgause and Morgana it was.

 _ **MERLIN They're all fast asleep. Must be some kind of sickness.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Where's my father?**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur rushes in, but it's empty.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Where is he?!**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin runs in.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Gaius!**_

 _ **[Gaius is asleep on his work table.]**_

 _ **MERLIN It must be the work of magic.**_

 _ **ARTHUR We have to find my father!**_

 _ **[Arthur and Merlin pass Morgana's Chambers and go inside. Arthur notices Gwen lying on the floor and moves her to the bed. they hear the curtain behind them move. Arthur draws his sword and pulls Morgana out from behind it.]**_

"Thank you for that, but you really didn't have to." Gwen blushed softly. Arthur too turned slightly pink. Merlin snorted and Arthur glared.

 _ ***Arthur shouts***_

 _ ***Morgana screams***_

 _ **ARTHUR It's me! It's me, Morgana! What's happened?**_

 _ **MORGANA I didn't know it was you!**_

 _ **ARTHUR Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened.**_

 _ **MORGANA People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well.**_

 _ **ARTHUR And what then?**_

 _ **MORGANA They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went.**_

"It's hard to imagine that this is the same woman from the last memory." Lancelot commented.

"She was so scared." Percival looked at Morgana with pity.

They could see now what Merlin had meant, She may have wanted Uther gone, but it was clear to see that she did not want to hurt anyone else. So what had changed?

 _ **ARTHUR Was someone here?**_

 _ **MORGANA *shakes head***_

 _ **ARTHUR Then why were you hiding?**_

 _ **MORGANA I told you, I didn't know who you were.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Where's my father?**_

 _ **MORGANA I don't know.**_

 _ **MERLIN Arthur, she's distressed.**_

 _ **ARTHUR If she was awake then she must have seen something.**_

 _ **MORGANA I didn't see anything.**_

"Arthur." Gwen scolded

"I'm sorry, we were under attack of immortal warriors, and Camelot had no army to defend itself, and the king could have been killed for all I knew." Arthur defended himself "I was worried."

"Obviously so was she."

"I'm sorry." Though he didn't seem very sorry. As scared as this Morgana seemed to be Arthur could not wipe the cruel and cold woman she had become from his mind. Whatever she was was gone.

 _ **ARTHUR You saw people getting sick, what did you do?**_

 _ **MORGANA What could I do?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?**_

"Did you know?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Not at first, I thought it was because of her magic, but then I started getting tired too and I knew that it had to be something else."

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – DAY] v[Knights of Medhir ride out from Idirsholas. Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana walk down the corridor.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Don't worry, I won't say anything.**_

 _ **MORGANA About what?**_

 _ **MERLIN The illness.**_

 _ **MORGANA That has nothing to do with me.**_

 _ **MERLIN No, of course not, but you have magic.**_

 _ **MORGANA You haven't told anyone that!**_

 _ **MERLIN No, and I won't tell Arthur, but...there must be something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it.**_

 _ **MORGANA Right.**_

 _ **ARTHUR (distant) I found him!**_

"She probably knew deep down that it was Morgause, but I don't think she realised what it was the woman had planned." Merlin had set to pacing, looking back on it now there was so much more he could have done. Things might be different if he had just found another way.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBERS –DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur lifts his father from his slumped position over the table.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Father.**_

 _ **MERLIN See, he's all right.**_

 _ **ARTHUR He is not "all right".**_

"Seems fine to me." Gwaine smirked.

 _ **MERLIN He's just asleep. All we have to do is find the cure. A way to wake them.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Who could have done this? You're the only one who's not been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason.**_

 _ **[MORGANA LOOKS AT MERLIN FOR HELP]**_

 _ **MORGANA I don't know.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That's all you keep saying! You must know something!**_

 _ **MORGANA No, they just fell asleep one by one!**_

 _ **MERLIN It's obvious. When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right?**_

 _ **[MORGANA LOOKS CONFUSED]**_

 _ **ARTHUR When was she sick? She never said that.**_

 _ **MERLIN She was one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped.**_

 _ **ARTHUR What about everyone else? [MERLIN STRUGGLES TO ANSWER AS MORGANA LOOKS ON IN DESPERATION AND ARTHUR WAITS FOR A RESPONSE]**_

 _ **MERLIN By then Gaius was too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else.**_

 _ **[MORGANA LOOKS RELIEVED]**_

"You really tried to help her." Leon looked at merlin gratefully. Whether he had succeeded or not, Merlin was surely something else. He didn't know if anyone would have acted the same put in his position.

"Not enough."

Gaius watched Merlin getting more and more depressed as the memory continued and he could think of nothing to say that would ever get through to him. He knew how much Merlin suffered for his decision.

 _ **ARTHUR Go and see if you can find this potion. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Here. Protect him with your life, you understand?**_

"I'm surprised she didn't just kill him then and there." Arthur glared

Gwen wished she could help Arthur, but she couldn't blame him for being bitter. They'd all trusted her, and she had slaughtered so many innocent people. Gwen blinked back her tears.

 _ **[EXT. FOREST – DAY]**_

 _ **[Morgause meets her undead knights in the woods. They dismount and bow before her.]**_

"Your luck just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Lancelot mumbled.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin flips through magic book.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Alright, Gaius, this is going to wake you. Ic ácwice þé.**_

 _ **[Gaius springs up with a goofy grin.]**_

Everyone laughs except Gaius.

"That's terrifying." Gwaine wheezes through his laughter.

 _ **MERLIN Gaius!**_

 _ **[Gaius has a blank stare.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Gaius? All right. Er...**_

 _ **[Merlin flips pages in the magic book.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Oh. We could try this. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest!**_

 _ **[Gaius's chair collapses and he ends up on the floor.]**_

"Merlin!"

"Sorry" He said this while trying to hide a small smile and Gaius gave him the eyebrow of doom that quickly sobered his young apprentice.

 _ **MERLIN Well, maybe not. Er...(sigh) Oh, come on, Gaius. I need you to wake up.**_

 _ **[Gaius still staring forward with a silly grin.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I really need your help.**_

 _ **[Merlin flips through the book.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Ah, here we go. Brimstréam!**_

 _ **[The spell splashes water in Gaius's face.]**_

Gwaine was laughing so hard he had to lean on Percival to stop him from falling over "This is pure comedy gold."

Gaius looked like he wanted to poison Gwaine.

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **[Merlin snaps the book shut.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Come quickly!**_

 _ **[EXT. KING'S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS/LOWER TOWN – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur watch from the battlements as eight riders head for Camelot.]**_

 _ **MERLIN According to the legend there were only seven knights of Medhir.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Then who's the extra rider?**_

 _ **MERLIN I don't know. Camelot is defenceless.**_

 _ **ARTHUR We have to get back to my father.**_

 _ **[Medhir riders pass through the lower town.]**_

The Atmosphere in the room slowly grew more tense all laughter forgotten.

"At least we know you all survive." Gwaine tried, but it was useless.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur return.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR This will be one of the first places they look. We have to get him somewhere else.**_

 _ **MORGANA What's going on?**_

 _ **ARTHUR We're under attack. No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him. You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!**_

 _ **MERLIN His feet aren't the problem.**_

There was some scattered laughter even Leon had to fight of a smile "MERlin!"

"What he was heavy! It's not like I'm percival!" Percival grinned at that.

 _ **ARTHUR Morgana, give him a hand.**_

Gwaine had a hard time not laughing "I swear you three look ridiculous."

Arthur glared at him hotly hand on the hilt of his sword and looking ready to disembowel anyone who spoke next.

 _ **[The riders cross the drawbridge.]**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin grins as Uther snores while they drag him through the corridor.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR It is not funny, Merlin. Did you find the potion Morgana took?**_

 _ **MERLIN Er...no.**_

 _ **[The riders dismount in the square.]**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana drag Uther into the room. Merlin and Morgana drop his legs.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed.**_

 _ **MERLIN Why? He's asleep. He's not going to know.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **MERLIN Well...I'll get him a pillow.**_

 _ **ARTHUR He's the King!**_

 _ **MERLIN All right. Two pillows.**_

The knights had been holding in their chuckles but at Merlin's comment and Arthur's face it was too much and they laughed. Arthur did not look amused in the slightest as he rolled his eyes.

"At least attempt to contain your enjoyment."

Leon coughed composing himself quickly and trying to act like he hadn't just been roaring with laughter. "Sorry my lord."

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur put pillows under Uther's head. Arthur staggers as he stands up.]**_

 _ **MERLIN You alright?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Are you feeling the same?**_

 _ **MERLIN We're getting sick.**_

 _ **[Merlin looks at Morgana who's still fine.]**_

"I knew then that it couldn't be her magic protecting her."

"Too bad there were no spells that could fix things."

"Magic is a good tool, but it's not a cure all." Gaius said wisely.

 _ **ARTHUR We can't let that happen. We must keep my father hidden.**_

 _ **MERLIN Why don't we disguise him?**_

 _ **ARTHUR That might just work.**_

 _ **MERLIN We could dress him as a woman.**_

Gwen snorted

"Not you too" Arthur looked down at her sternly

"I'm sorry" But she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

 _ **ARTHUR That, on the other hand...**_

 _ **MERLIN We could dress him as a servant.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That's better.**_

 _ **MERLIN I'll get him some clothes.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Are you alright, Morgana? You seem quiet.**_

 _ **MORGANA I'm fine.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You sure? I can always tell when you're lying. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to him.**_

Arthur sighed "At least I thought I could." How well had he really known Morgana. It seemed that now he could hardly even remember the good times every memory of her was tainted with darkness and the thought of her cruel cold smirk.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDORS/DRAGON'S CAVE – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin hides from the undead knights wandering through the castle. He goes to the Dragon's Cave.]**_

Arthur was flabbergasted. He couldn't even form words. Merlin knew the dragon before it was released!

 _ **MERLIN What's going on?! Why is everyone asleep?!**_

 _ ***Kilgharrah pretends to be snoring***_

 _ **MERLIN Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do?! Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me.**_

And he knew him well if this was anything to go by.

 _ **KILGHARRAH (yawn) I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it.**_

"Something in return?" Leon did not want to believe it.

"I didn't want to." Merlin whispered

 _ **MERLIN I know I promised to free you, and I will!**_

"You didn't, you couldn't have." Arthur looked at Merlin feeling that betrayal come crawling back in.

"I didn't want to. I'd been lying to him telling him I would to get his help, but i had no choice this time." Merlin's voice was desperate he needed Arthur to understand, he hadn't wanted this.

 _ **KILGHARRAH Hahahaha.**_

 _ **MERLIN I will! I promise!**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH I no longer trust your promises.**_

 _ **MERLIN I swear on my mother's life!**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH Careful what you say.**_

 _ **MERLIN You have to help me. Please?**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour.**_

Arthur grit his teeth together in anger.

"I had to. I didn't know what was causing the sickness and we would have all died if I couldn't stop it." Merlin cried out.

Gwen to was fighting with herself. Merlin looked so sad and guilty, but then she remembered the dragon and all of the bodies and it felt like she was being torn apart. Leon felt the same struggle within him, he had lost so many men and all the innocent civilians.

 _ **MERLIN I will.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment.**_

 _ **MERLIN What do you mean?**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH You must eradicate the source, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN Great. What is that?**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana.**_

 _ **MERLIN Can't be.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!**_

 _ **MERLIN (sigh) No.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own.**_

 _ **MERLIN How do I stop her?**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her.**_

 _ **MERLIN (whisper) No!**_

Everyone in the room went pale. Arthur gripped Gwen's hand tightly so much that it hurt, but she hardly noticed as she held onto him just as tightly.

 _ **KILGHARRAH The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you.**_

"Future?" Lancelot looked over at Merlin confused. But Merlin looked to distraught to even speak.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin grabs clothes, a water skin, and a bottle of Hemlock.]**_

"No. Merlin you didn't!" Gwen looked at Merlin "Please tell me you didn't"

Merlin could not look at her and she felt like she wanted to cry.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin runs down the corridor. Arthur grabs him and pulls him into an alcove.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What took you so long?**_

 _ **MERLIN I didn't know Uther's size.**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur hear undead breathing, so they peek around the other side of the alcove to see Morgause walking down the corridor with the undead knights. Furious!Arthur tries to pull his sword, but Merlin stops him.]**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin enters.]**_

 _ **MORGANA I was worried about you.**_

The pure love and concern on Morgana's face only made the other flinch. Merlin wished he could die right then. Living it once was difficult enough but having to watch it knowing how things turned out because of it was something much more painful

 _ **MERLIN They're here! They're in the castle!**_

 _ **MORGANA Where's Arthur?**_

 _ **MERLIN Gone to find somewhere safe to move to.**_

 _ **MORGANA Thank you for not saying anything to him.**_

 _ **MERLIN It's all right.**_

 _ **MORGANA You're a good friend.**_

Merlin blinked back tears.

"You betrayed her." Arthur bit out

"I had to save you!"

"At what expense." Arthur yelled back unable to stop himself "Look what she has become."

"Don't you think I can't see that!" Merlin was suddenly furious. He'd never yelled at Arthur before not like this, but he couldn't stop himself. "This was my decision it's something I have to live with everyday. I know I made a mistake but I didn't think I had another choice."

Arthur knew he shouldn't feel so angry but he did and he turned away from merlin for fear that he might strike him.

 _ **[Arthur enters.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR We have to move my father before Morgause gets here.**_

 _ **MORGANA Morgause!**_

 _ **ARTHUR Come on! Let's go!**_

 _ **MERLIN You're not surprised?**_

 _ **MORGANA No, I am.**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, SERVANT'S CHAMBER – DAY]**_

 _ **[They drag Uther into a servant's chamber.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Should be safe in here for a while.**_

 _ **[They drop Uther on the low bed. Merlin and Arthur sit down while Morgana stands at the window unaffected by the spell.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Must be the potion Gaius gave her.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah, must be the potion.**_

 _ **ARTHUR We can't keep this up much longer.**_

 _ **MERLIN I know. Wait. We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot.**_

 _ **MERLIN When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?**_

 _ **ARTHUR You are full of good ideas today, Merlin. You go and look.**_

No one could say anything as the two men stood with their backs to each other the air around them seemed to boil with anger guilt and frustration.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin looks out a window at the cart in the square. Merlin is attacked by an undead knight in the corridor.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Atres!**_

 _ **[The spell throws the knight against the wall. Merlin flees. It gets back up.]**_

Despite Arthur's anger he breathed a sigh of relief when Merlin escaped.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, SERVANT'S CHAMBER – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin runs into the servant's chamber.]**_

 _ **MERLIN**_

 _ **They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther.**_

 _ **ARTHUR**_

 _ **That's why we've made this. We're gonna pull him.**_

 _ **[Arthur peeks out of the servant's chamber at an undead knight, closes the door, draws sword and hides behind a column.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Get down. Keep quiet.**_

 _ **[Merlin and Morgana hide. behind another column. undead knight enters and Arthur attacks.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Protect the King! Get him out of here!**_

 _ **[Merlin and Morgana drag Uther out of the room and down the Upper Corridor. an undead knight pursues them. Morgana trips and falls.]**_

 _ **MORGANA Merlin!**_

 _ **[Merlin pauses and then keeps dragging the King.]**_

"She was your friend." Sir Leon could not help himself he valued loyalty above all else and while Merlin had proven himself to arthur he had also abandoned his friend on word from a dragon.

Merlin flinched. Gwaine stood next to Merlin protectively. "He was doing what he thought was right to save Camelot." Merlin couldn't believe that Gwaine was defending him he thought for sure that they'd all hate him and he wouldn't blame them if they did.

 _ **MORGANA Please!**_

 _ **[The knight goes to strike her. Morgana screams and cowers on the floor. The undead knight stops and looks at her, then goes after Merlin. Merlin drags Uther down Red Ribbon Corridor. He's about to use magic against the knight, but Arthur jumps into fight it and kicks it down a spiral set of stairs.]**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY]**_

 _ **[They enter.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin, help me.**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur bar the door.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you. Morgana.**_

 _ **MORGANA I don't have it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think!**_

 _ **MORGANA I'm sorry! I...**_

 _ **MERLIN It doesn't matter. We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped.**_

 _ **ARTHUR There has to be something we can do!**_

 _ **MERLIN (whisper) Why didn't that knight kill you?**_

 _ **MORGANA How do I know? Because I'm a woman?**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah, maybe.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out.**_

 _ **MERLIN We have to destroy the source of the magic.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Which is?**_

 _ **MERLIN I don't know.**_

Gaius was there at Merlin's other side putting an arm around him. "You had no other choice."

"I should have found a way." Merlin whispered back. "I should have tried harder."

 _ **ARTHUR Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart.**_

 _ **MORGANA Arthur...**_

 _ **ARTHUR Morgana, please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window.**_

 _ **MERLIN You're going out there? I'll come with you.**_

 _ **ARTHUR No. No, you stay. You protect my father.**_

 _ **MERLIN You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide.**_

 _ **ARTHUR We have no choice.**_

 _ **MERLIN How you feeling?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Not bad.**_

 _ **MERLIN You sure?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yeah, you?**_

 _ **MERLIN Never better.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Get me a pillow, could you.**_

 _ **MERLIN Don't mess around. Arthur you... Arthur? You need to stay awake.**_

 _ **[Arthur begins to fall asleep leaning against the door. Merlin smacks him.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **MERLIN That's better!**_

 _ **ARTHUR If you ever do that again...**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, don't fall asleep, then!**_

Gwaine let out a small chuckle but he was the only one who did. Percival and Elyan both had small smiles on their fact. They were staying out of it. Neither of them knew Morgana before she'd gone evil and to be honest they both liked Merlin more anyway.

 _ **[Arthur takes the water skin from Merlin and splashes his face with it. the undead knights growl outside the door.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR That your knees again?**_

 _ **[Arthur and Merlin unbar the door.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR If I need a servant in the next life...**_

 _ **MERLIN Don't ask me.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Ha-ha!**_

Gwen wanted to cry. To see them so close like brother and then look at them now being torn apart. Was it really worth it watching this memory? They should have left after the last one.

 _ **[Arthur draws his sword and jumps out into the corridor. Merlin re-bars the door.]**_

 _ **MORGANA He's not going to survive out there.**_

 _ **MERLIN I know.**_

 _ **MORGANA We've got to do something.**_

 _ **MERLIN I know.**_

 _ **[Arthur fights outside. Merlin and Morgana take Uther's dragging cloth.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Here. You tear this up. I'll make some rope.**_

 _ **[Merlin poisons the water skin.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Here, have some water.**_

 _ **MORGANA I'm not thirsty.**_

 _ **MERLIN If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink.**_

 _ **MORGANA If we get out of here.**_

 _ **[Merlin hands her the water skin, but she puts it down. Arthur fights in the corridor. Merlin picks up the water skin and pretends to drink.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Here.**_

 _ **MORGANA I'm fine.**_

 _ **MERLIN No, you have some before I finish it.**_

 _ **MORGANA (sigh) Thank you.**_

 _ **[Morgana drinks. She begins to have trouble breathing. looks at the skin and then at Merlin. Merlin wipes his eyes and then turns to face her. Morgause notices something's wrong. Merlin tries to hold Morgana as she struggles to breathe. ]]**_

Merlin wipes his face once more feeling a few tears start to fall. "I didn't want to. I really didn't" His voice sounds so sad and helpless. Lancelot wanted nothing more than to make his friend smile as did Gwaine but there was nothing they could do. The only one who could fix this was Arthur. The prince was currently not looking at Merlin his shoulders tense.

 _ **[[Morgause begins to hold her throat like Morgana. she blows the council chamber door open and rushes to Morgana, taking her from Merlin's arms.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE What has he done to you?**_

 _ **MERLIN I had to.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE You poisoned her!**_

 _ **MERLIN You gave me no choice.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Tell me what you used and I can save her.**_

 _ **MERLIN First, stop the attack!**_

 _ **MORGAUSE You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!**_

 _ **MERLIN If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Tell me the poison or you'll die!**_

 _ **MERLIN Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her.**_

Seeing Merlin struggle both in the memory and in front of him made Arthur's anger wane slightly. He was trying so desperately to save Camelot. Gods above, why did it have to be Morgana.

 _ **[Arthur is still fighting undead knights.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft.**_

 _ **[The knights drop in front of Arthur. Merlin hands Morgause the hemlock bottle. Arthur bursts in with other knights of Camelot.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What have you done with my father?**_

 _ **MERLIN He's safe!**_

 _ **[Uther wakes up on the floor.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Morgana!**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Keep away from her! Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**_

 _ **[Morgause and Morgana disappear in a windy cloud of smoke.]**_

And everyone watching knew, that was the beginning. It led them to where they were now.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS]**_

 _ **[Uther looks at Morgana's jewellery. Arthur enters.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR I couldn't find you. Are you alright?**_

 _ **UTHER Is there still no sign of her?**_

 _ **ARTHUR We've looked, Father.**_

 _ **UTHER Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yes, Father.**_

 _ **[Arthur turns to leave.]**_

 _ **UTHER Arthur. I haven't had a chance to say thank you.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I failed, Father. I should have protected Morgana.**_

 _ **UTHER No. That was my duty. Her loss will forever my on my conscience, not yours.**_

Arthur wished it were that easy.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS]**_

 _ **GAIUS You did the right thing.**_

 _ **MERLIN You don't mean that. Morgana was your friend, too. You cared about her.**_

 _ **GAIUS I did. But I fear that, unlike you, Morgana chose not to use her gift for good. You had no choice. Would be sitting here now if you had not made that decision?**_

Gwen finally broke. She remembered Morgana's hatred how she had tried to kill Arthur and all those innocent people. What Merlin had done was wrong, but it was Morgana who made the choice to feel that hatred. It was Morgana who decided to kill and destroy.

 _ **[Merlin gets up.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Where are you going?**_

 _ **MERLIN I'll eat that later.**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin?**_

 _ **MERLIN There's something I have to do.**_

 _ **[Merlin goes to his room to fetch a sword and heads to Dragon's Cave.]**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH (voiceover flashback)**_

 _ **You must steal a sword from the Knights of Medhir. Their blades were forged by the Old Religion. If you harness its power to your own, you will have the strength to break the chains with which Uther Pendragon keeps me prisoner.**_

 _ **[The dragon flies down to Merlin.]**_

Arthur flinched. He had almost forgotten about the Dragon.

 _ **KILGHARRAH The time has come, young warlock.**_

 _ **MERLIN Where will you go?**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take.**_

 _ **MERLIN What does that mean?**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH You will see.**_

 _ **[Merlin climbs down the steps to the base of the dragon's giant chain.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?**_

 _ **MERLIN Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!**_

 _ **[Merlin swings the sword and breaks the chain. The dragon roars and flies away.]**_

The memory ended and Arthur was glad of it, he needed time and space, he needed to get away from Merlin to get out of here. He had seen things he had not wanted to know. The crystal seemed to feel his desire to leave and it released him. The knights staggered when they found themselves once again in the cave. Arthur stalked away.

Ygraine panicked she spoke to her son desperately " _Arthur, you must not leave the cave, if you do the spell will be broken!"_

"Does it matter." He glared but stopped. He was far enough from the others now anyway. "I did not want to see that!"

" _Not everything has a happy end Arthur, there are things that will be hard for you to watch, but you must, you have to understand what is at stake."_

"Why do you want this so badly!"

" _Because I want you to be safe, I want you to be happy."_ Ygraine told him. I want you to live. She added to herself. She took a moment to compose herself. " _You're not really mad at Merlin. You have to know that what he did, he did out of love for you and for Camelot."_

"That doesn't make it right." Arthur argued.

" _We all make mistakes Arthur, even me."_

"Why can't I hate him. I want to. It would be easier than feeling like this."

" _A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. You and Merlin are destined to walk side by side. He is a part of your life, a part of you."_

"Well I don't want it"

Ygraine laughed " _If only it were that easy. Talk to him Arthur, it is difficult on him too, try to remember that."_

"Arthur?" It was Merlin making his way down the sloped caver path towards the prince. He stopped a good distance away "Everything I've done has been for you. I care about you." Normally Arthur would call him a girl but this time he stayed silent and Merlin did not know what he was thinking. "I know I've made mistakes, but I'm only human. I am trying."

Arthur sighed. "I know." He said back his anger had vanished, but he almost wished it hadn't now he felt burdened by guilt and sadness. He sat down and Merlin sat down beside him. They looked at eachother for a moment and they both sighed. Arthur gave a small smile and shoved Merlin with his shoulder. "This." He gestured to the cave and then back to Merlin. "It's a lot to take in. There's so much I didn't know. How can I even begin to think I'd be a good king, when I'm so blind."

"Don't think like that. You're going to be a great king. I know it."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because there's no one else like you." Merlin told him. Arthur looked at him shocked, but grateful for his words.

"You always tell me I'm a prat.'

"You are." Merlin smiled and Arthur hit him "But that doesn't mean you'll be a bad king."

"If you trust me that much, then why did you never tell me."

"You'd have chopped my head off. "

"I'm not sure what I would've done."

"And I didn't want to put you in that position." Merlin told him. Arthur looked at him in a new light. His doubts about Merlin vanished.

"That's what worried you?" Merlin gave him a small half smile. "You still puzzle mer Merlin, even after knowing this."

"Yeah well, can't be too predictable can I?" Arthur laughed. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small pouch. Merlin watched him curiously as he pulled out a sigil. It was beautiful and Merlin could tell it meant a lot to arthur from the way he looked at it running his thumb over the metal with such gentleness.

"This belonged to my mother, it bears her sigil." He told Merlin. "Here." He pressed it into Merlin's hand."

"Arthur I can't-"

"Just" Arthur interrupted Merlin. "Take it." He knew what doing this meant, he knew the importance and significance of giving this to Merlin. The man beside him was already his brother, he'd done so much for Arthur most still remained a mystery and he was sure he'd not agree with everything, but Merlin had never left him. He'd gone into battle with him without any armor or any kind nor expecting any reward. Now he was giving Merlin something, giving him a place a true position in his royal household. If anyone deserved it, it was Merlin. "You're still my manservant though." He said afterwards. Merlin laughed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He replied.

The men and woman watched Merlin go. They did not attempt to follow.

Leon paced until Gwen put an hand on his arm to stop him. "I know you're angry, But Morgana betrayed us all. And that wasn't Merlin's fault, it was her."

"I know I just,,, Merlin he... "

"He did what he had to." Gaius stepped in. "Merlin made a choice knowing Arthur was going to die if he did not. Sir Leon Merlin has felt more guilt over that choice than any other that he has made. I have seen him wallow in it time and time again."

Gwen nodded "I think it's time he forgives himself, and it'll help if we forgive him too." Leon opened his mouth to object but Gwen stopped him "I know how you felt about Morgana, she meant a lot to the both of us, but she's not the same any more, we can't go back in time. Merlin is here, he could have gone the same way but he chose to love not to hate. We should do."

Leon sighed and nodded. Gwen was right. Morgana had made her choice and they had to make thiers. Leon had seen for himself Merlin was backed into a corner and Leon did not know what he had done had it been his choice. He'd saved Arthur and Camelot.

Merlin and Arthur returned walking together and Gwen smiled at that.

Leon approached first "Merlin, I wanted to apologize, you were in a tough spot and I can only thank you for trying your best to save us."

Merlin nodded "Thank you." He didn't think Sir Leon would ever apologize, He'd never forgive himself for what he'd done, but it was nice to know he had friends who would still stick by him.

 _ **AN: Next episode is the Last DragonLord. Please Review!**_


	5. The Last Dragonlord

_**[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT] [People run through the square screaming, surrounded by burning rubble. Arthur and his knights run past with crossbows.]**_

Merlin winced and the others looked startled by the suddenness of it all.

"Well I guess we're jumping right into it then." Gwaine grumbled.

 _ **ARTHUR I know you're tired, but make one last effort for me! Every shot must count!**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT]**_

 _ **GWEN I don't think people can suffer a third night of this.**_

 _ **GAIUS We must trust in Arthur.**_

 _ **GWEN I do. But even he has little chance.**_

 _ **[EXT. KING'S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Merlin walks with Arthur.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm sorry you're having to do this.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Why? You're not to blame.**_

Merlin frowned "I am sorry."

"You don't have to apologize anymore Merlin, it's in the past now." Arthur told him "Besides without you, we wouldn't have been able to stop it, you saved us."

"I only wish we knew you were a dragonlord sooner" Leon commented

"How did you find that out, did Balinor tell you?" Arthur asked

"Something like that." Merlin had that sad look in his eyes.

 _ **[The dragon approaches.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Flame up!**_

 _ **[The knights light their arrows and take aim.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR**_

 _ **Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! Hold firm! Hold! Hold! Now!**_

 _ **[The knights shoot arrows. dragon flames the battlements and they all duck.]**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT]**_

 _ **GWEN We've no clean water left.**_

 _ **GAIUS I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there.**_

 _ **[Gwen heads for the door anyway.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Gwen! Don't!**_

Elyan looked at his sister in concern as if making sure she was still there. "Gwen are you mad"

"We needed the water." She said assuredly.

"You're very brave Guinevere" Lancelot couldn't help himself he admired her courage greatly. Arthur rolled his eyes but he tried not to be too jealous. Lancelot was going to be his knight and he trusted Guinevere, he knew that she loved him.

 _ **[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gwen takes a bucket to the well in the Square, stepping over the rubble while everyone else flees. dragon flies overhead. she begins to draw from the well. Arthur enters the Square, watching the dragon circle above.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Clear the square!**_

 _ **[Arthur notices Gwen drawing from the well.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Gwen?!**_

"I couldn't believe that you were out there, I was worried." Arthur whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't regret my actions."

He raised Gwen's hand to his lisps kissing it gently and making her blush. "You have such a kind and strong heart." she smiled at him.

 _ **[Arthur looks up at the dragon as it starts to turn for an attack.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Guinevere!**_

"NO!" Elyan watched in horror. Gwen gave Arthur's hand a squeeze before moving away from him to go to her brother. It had taken time, but their relationship had slowly bloomed and she cared so much for her brother and he for her. She hugged him and he took comfort knowing she wasn't about to die.

 _ **[Gwen turns and sees her peril. She runs, Arthur runs to help her. Dragon swoops and catches Arthur, causing both of them to fall. Arthur grabs Gwen's hand and they run for cover. Merlin jogs out into the square.]**_

 _ **MERLIN**_ _*spell*_

 _ **[Merlin throws a magical spear at the dragon. It glances off.]**_

"You're as crazy as Gwen going out there with no armor and doing magic so openly." Arthur shook his head at the two of them.

"I had to do something, it was my fault he was out there killing people." Merlin argued.

"How was dying going to accomplish anything"

"I had hoped he wouldn't kill me."

"Oh, you 'hoped', well that makes it all better than doesn't it." He hit merlin over his head "Dollophead."

"Ow. hey, that's my word"

 _ **KILGHARRAH Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!**_

 _ **[The dragon flies off.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocent people!**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gwen treats Arthur's shoulder wound in the infirmary.]**_

 _ **GWEN You shouldn't've risked your life.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.**_

 _ **[Gwen reaches to put the towel down, but Arthur catches her hand and presses it against his shoulder/chest, covering it with his hand. She smiles. Gaius notices and smiles at the pair. Merlin approaches him.]**_

"I'm glad you're alright. Sorry, it's just everything seems so real. And I missed so much of your life." Elyan held his sister's hand in his

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Gwen told him.

 _ **GAIUS Are you hurt?**_

 _ **MERLIN There's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work.**_

 _ **GAIUS Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realise that they're immune to your powers.**_

"Seems like a monster to me."

"He's not!" Merlin winced when Gwaine spoke thinking how similar he was to Kilgharrah. "He's just really angry, but he has been quite helpful in saving Camelot."

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, WAR ROOM – DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur, Uther, knights, and advisors meet.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on.**_

 _ **UTHER Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?**_

 _ **SIR LEON I regret to say, Sire, we don't.**_

 _ **UTHER There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?**_

 _ **GAIUS We need a dragonlord, Sire.**_

 _ **UTHER You know very well that's not an option.**_

 _ **GAIUS Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left.**_

 _ **UTHER That's not possible**_

 _ **GAIUS But if there was.**_

 _ **UTHER What are you saying?**_

 _ **GAIUS It may just be rumour.**_

 _ **UTHER Go on.**_

 _ **GAIUS I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor.**_

Merlin flinched and Gaius put a hand on his shoulder.

 _ **UTHER Balinor?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Where does he live?**_

 _ **GAIUS He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of [place name: Enged.], but that was many years ago.**_

 _ **ARTHUR If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him.**_

 _ **UTHER Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I will go alone.**_

 _ **UTHER No.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That way I will not be detected.**_

 _ **UTHER No, Arthur. It is too dangerous.**_

 _ **ARTHUR More dangerous than staying here? I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them.**_

 _ **UTHER I have given you my orders.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Do not make this a test of wills, Father.**_

"I was right to go, even if we couldn't bring back Balinor, it helped Merlin to figure out how to stop the dragon."

 _ **UTHER I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!**_

 _ **ARTHUR I will ride immediately.**_

 _ **UTHER My concern is for you.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him. [to Merlin.] Prepare the horses.**_

"I think it's funny that you take Merlin with you on such journey's Most knights don't take servants with them." Leon couldn't help but comment.

"Merlin isn't a normal servant, he's my servant there's a difference."

"Thank you?" Merlin didn't know whether that was a compliment but he would take it as one anyway.

 _ **[Merlin bows to Uther and follows Arthur out.]**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin packs for their journey.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Who were the dragonlords? Gaius?**_

 _ **[Merlin pulls Gaius out of his contemplative pacing.]**_

 _ **GAIUS There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them.**_

 _ **MERLIN What happened to them?**_

 _ **GAIUS Uther believed that the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered.**_

Arthur frowned he hated hearing about the things his father did in the past. He wanted only to believe in all the good his father had done, but if he wanted to be a better king he had to learn from his father's mistakes. Trusting Merlin was the first step.

 _ **MERLIN But one survived. How did you know?**_

 _ **GAIUS I helped him escape.**_

"Go Gaius!" Gwaine cheered

Gaius chuckled but sighed "I should have done more."

"You would have been executed with the rest if you had tried to." Merlin reminded him Gaius did not seem convinced.

 _ **MERLIN Gaius.**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor?**_

 _ **MERLIN No.**_

 _ **GAIUS Your mother never mentioned him?**_

 _ **MERLIN My mother?**_

Arthur looked confused. Merlin hadn't mentioned anything like this.

 _ **GAIUS She took him in.**_

 _ **MERLIN She stood up against Uther?**_

 _ **GAIUS Yes.**_

 _ **MERLIN She was brave.**_

"I'd like to meet your mother" Lancelot smiled

"She'd like you" Merlin grinned.

 _ **GAIUS Yes. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee.**_

 _ **MERLIN Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin, I promised her I would never speak of these things.**_

 _ **MERLIN Of what?**_

 _ **GAIUS I've always treated you as my son, but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father.**_

"What!" Arthur remembered what had happened and what he had said. "Merlin I-"

"No, it's alright, you didn't know."

"You could have told me."

"A dragonlord passes down his powers from father to son if I'd had told you and you had told Uther… well…" Merlin sighed.

Arthur flinched, the guilt weighed down heavily on him. His father. Merlin hadn't had a relationship with him because of Arthur's father. He hadn't felt anger toward Uther like this since Morgause had lied to him about his mother.

 _ **MERLIN My father?**_

 _ **GAIUS Yes.**_

 _ **MERLIN He was a dragonlord? Why did no one ever tell me?!**_

 _ **GAIUS I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous.**_

 _ **MERLIN I had a right to know!**_

 _ **GAIUS She wanted to protect you.**_

 _ **MERLIN No. I had a right to know.**_

"I'm sorry Gaius. I just always assumed that my father was a horrible man for leaving my mother the way he had. I hated him and all along he was a good man." Merlin looked down in remorse.

 _ **[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY]**_

 _ **[Gaius approaches Merlin in the Square as Merlin prepares his horse.]**_

 _ **GAIUS You got everything you need?**_

 _ **MERLIN (nods) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...**_

 _ **GAIUS I know that.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Come on, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN You're ready?**_

 _ **ARTHUR No thanks to you.**_

 _ **[Arthur cringes from his wound.]**_

 _ **MERLIN You okay?**_

 _ **ARTHUR It's just a scratch.**_

"A scratch that almost kills you." Merlin gives Arthur a pointed look. He shrugged.

"I lived."

 _ **[Arthur trots off.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin, whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a dragonlord with the deepest suspicion.**_

Merlin gestured to the memory and then to Arthur as if to say 'see'

Arthur felt worse and worse by the minute

 _ **[EXT. FOREST – DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur ride through the woods and pause at the top of a hill overlooking a village.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR This is it. One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it.**_

"He is… was" Merlin smiled sadly

 _ **[INT. TAVERN INN – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur and Merlin arrive in the village at night in the pouring rain. they enter a tavern and everyone stops to stare at them.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Greetings!**_

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at Arthur. "You don't go to taverns outside Camelot very often do you?" Arthur shot him a dirty look.

 _ **[A man pulls a knife out of a table.]**_

"Lovely" Gwen looked at the tavern distastefully.

 _ **[INT. TAVERN INN – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur and Merlin sit at a table and the innkeeper slops their drinks all over the table.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay...**_

 _ **[Arthur slaps a bag of coins in front of the innkeeper.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR ...handsomely.**_

"You're going to get yourself robbed princess." Gwaine shakes his head

"Sorry I'm not as well crafted in tavern etiquette as you are." Arthur stated with extreme sarcasm.

"Hang out with me for a while and I'll show you the ropes." Gwaine laughed

"I'm sure, it's no wonder you and Merlin get along with as much time as he spends in the tavern."

"Do you really Merlin?" Gwaine smiled

"Actually no," Merlin looked at Gaius with a deadpan look. Gaius merely shrugged looking slightly sheepish.

"You're not saying all those times…"

Merlin nodded and Arthur looked like he might need to sit down. Merlin was going to be the death of him he was sure of it.

 _ **[The innkeeper nods and leans in.]**_

 _ **INNKEEPER Never heard of him.**_

 _ **[The innkeeper only takes the few coins Arthur already had on the end of the table.]**_

 _ **MERLIN You think one of these men is Balinor?**_

 _ **ARTHUR I hope not.**_

 _ **MERLIN So do I.**_

 _ **[INT. TAVERN INN, GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur and Merlin getting ready for bed.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What is wrong with you today?**_

 _ **MERLIN What?**_

 _ **ARTHUR It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature.**_

Gwen hid a smile.

Merlin beamed at Arthur

"Shut up"

"I haven't said anything"

"You didn't need to."

 _ **MERLIN Thanks.**_

 _ **ARTHUR There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves. What is it?**_

 _ **MERLIN Nothing.**_

 _ **ARTHUR It's something. Tell me. Alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince...**_

 _ **MERLIN What?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well, then...I think we'd probably get on.**_

"You already do. Why are men so stubborn?"

"Hey." All the men looked at Gwen and she rolled her eyes

"I'm surrounded." She smirked.

"Nah not entirely." Arthur moved throwing an arm around Merlin "You've got Merlin here, he's practically a girl."

 _ **MERLIN So?**_

 _ **ARTHUR So at least can you tell me?**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, that's true. But you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business.**_

"Ooo" Gwaine grinned, "You tell him, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at Gwaine but whispered to Arthur who still stood at his side "I know you were just trying to help, I just didn't want to hear it."

"It was a touchy subject"

"Still, thanks for always trying, even when I am being a…"

"Dollop-head?"

"Yeah."

"Well you do the same to me, you talk my ear off whether I want to hear it or not."

"Always will." Arthur tried to look exasperated but he was smiling.

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin. Are you missing Gaius?**_

 _ **MERLIN Something like that.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well, what is it, then?**_

 _ **[Arthur throws a pillow at Merlin.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I'll tell you. I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright.**_

 _ **ARTHUR So do I.**_

 _ **[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Leon heads the knights against the dragon back in Camelot.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!**_

 _ **[They shoot at the Great Dragon. The dragon blows fire. The knights hunch down and overlap their shields against the flames. Uther watches from his chambers.]**_

"I'm surprised you survived all of this Leon, it seems you really do have the luck of the devil." Percival was impressed by all the older knight had been through.

"Don't I know it."

 _ **[INT. TAVERN INN, GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Someone sneaks into the room and reaches for Arthur's bag. Arthur grabs the man's hand and throws him onto Merlin's bed at knifepoint. Merlin wakes.]**_

 _ **MERLIN What's going on?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Do you know what the punishment is for theft?**_

 _ **ASGERD No, please. I've got children to feed.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Tell me where to find Balinor.**_

 _ **ASGERD Balinor?**_

 _ **ARTHUR What do you know of him?**_

 _ **ASGERD Nothing. I...**_

 _ **ARTHUR Do you value your life?**_

 _ **ASGERD It's been many years since I saw him!**_

 _ **ARTHUR You know where he lives?**_

 _ **ASGERD You must travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells.**_

"Living in a cave." Leon grimaced "That's not an easy life."

"It's not that bad." Percival spoke up. They looked at the big man who shrugged "When my family was killed I was taken in by the druids, they lived in hiding and we slept in many a cave, it wasn't as bad as you might imagine."

"The druids are magical though, that probably used their talents to make things more comfortable. "

"Maybe, or maybe I was just happy to have a place to go." Percival whispered the last part to himself but Merlin caught it and looked up at the big knight

"Now you have Camelot and all of us." He smiled but faltered slightly "I mean well I'm just a servant, but uh...:"

"You more than a servant, you're the prince's friend. And mine." Merlin reminded him of his younger siblings and one thing was for certain, he would not let the same fate befall him.

 _ **[Arthur releases Asgerd.]**_

 _ **ASGERD But don't get your hopes up.**_

 _ **MERLIN Why?**_

 _ **ASGERD He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him.**_

"That's not true!"

"We know Merlin." Lancelot patted him on the back and Merlin blushed.

 _ **[EXT. FOREST - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur walking their horses through the woods, Arthur stumbling a bit. Merlin notices.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR It's all right.**_

 _ **MERLIN No, it's the wound. Let me have a look.**_

 _ **[A branch snaps as Merlin's looking at Arthur's wounded shoulder.]**_

 _ **MERLIN (whisper) Get down! Get down!**_

 _ **[Merlin pulls him down to hide behind a fallen tree. Cenred's men pass by.]**_

 _ **MERLIN (whisper) Arthur? (shakes him) Arthur?**_

 _ **[Arthur has passed out.]**_

Gwen put a hand to her chest. She hadn't known that this had happened.

 _ **[EXT/INT. BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur is slung over his horse as Merlin guides them to Balinor's cave. Merlin leaves Arthur for a bit as he enters Balinor's cave.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Hello?!**_

 _ **[Balinor grabs him from behind.]**_

 _ **BALINOR What do you want here, boy?**_

 _ **[Balinor lets him go and Merlin stares at his father.]**_

 _ **MERLIN My friend, he's sick! He needs help!**_

 _ **BALINOR Show me, boy.**_

"An interesting way to meet your father."

"I was so scared, what if he hated me?"

"I don't think anyone could hate you Merlin" Gwaine smiled at his friend.

"You'd be surprised." Merlin had a long line of enemies who'd give nothing more than to run him through.

"No one good could hate you, should I say."

 _ **[Merlin keeps staring.]**_

 _ **BALINOR What are you waiting for? Fetch him!**_

 _ **[INT. BALINOR'S CAVE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Balinor treats Arthur's wound.]**_

 _ **BALINOR**_ _Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd._ _**He needs rest.**_

 _ **MERLIN Will he be alright?**_

 _ **BALINOR By morning.**_

 _ **MERLIN Thank you.**_

"You came so close to dying" Gwen looked up at him afraid and Arthur moved to comfort her until Gwen hit him.

"Guinevere!"

"You nearly died because you were to proud to let Merlin look at it, you… you idiot!" She glared at him going over to stand by Elyan instead.

Arthur winced. Merlin snickered.

 _ **[INT. BALINOR'S CAVE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Balinor eating dinner.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Looks good. How long have you lived here?**_

 _ **BALINOR A few winters.**_

 _ **MERLIN Must be hard.**_

 _ **BALINOR Why are you here?**_

 _ **MERLIN Just travelling. We're looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a dragonlord.**_

 _ **BALINOR He's passed on.**_

 _ **MERLIN You knew him?**_

 _ **BALINOR Who are you?!**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm...Merlin.**_

"I don't know why I thought he might know my name" Merlin sighed.

 _ **BALINOR And him?**_

 _ **[Balinor points at Arthur.]**_

 _ **MERLIN He's my master.**_

 _ **BALINOR His name!**_

 _ **MERLIN His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one.**_

Lancelot grinned "Thank you Merlin, I'm honored"

Arthur frowned slightly but then shrugged, Lancelot was one of the bravest men he knew. He didn't mind being mistaken for someone like that.

 _ **BALINOR His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yes.**_

 _ **BALINOR This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?**_

 _ **MERLIN Are you Balinor? The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot.**_

 _ **BALINOR His name is Kilgharrah.**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can.**_

 _ **BALINOR He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making.**_

 _ **MERLIN But he's killing innocent people. Women and children.**_

 _ **BALINOR Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!**_

"But that doesn't mean he should condemn the innocent!" Leon frowned.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Arthur beat him to it "He was frightened, I can not blame him. I can't be sure that my father would have let him leave, though I'd like to think he would have." Arthur hated speaking ill about Uther but he knew how blind his father was when it came to magic.

 _ **MERLIN I know.**_

 _ **BALINOR What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?**_

Merlin sighed, he knew far too much about such things, more than his father could have ever known.

 _ **MERLIN I want you to protect Camelot.**_

 _ **BALINOR He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!**_

 _ **MERLIN Where did you go?**_

 _ **BALINOR There's a place called Ealdor.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yes.**_

 _ **BALINOR I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this! So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall.**_

Arthur closed his eyes. More enemies and more hate brought on by his father's brutality. Morgana used to say the same thing, Arthur had never given her words a thought but now it was a hard truth to face.

 _ **MERLIN You want everyone in Camelot to die?**_

 _ **BALINOR Why should I care?**_

 _ **MERLIN What if one of them was your son?**_

 _ **BALINOR I don't have a son.**_

 _ **MERLIN And if I told you...**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin. Merlin. (cough)**_

"Way to go Arthur ruining the moment."

 _ **[EXT. BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin watches his father by the mouth of the cave. Arthur comes out of the cave.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR I feel great! What the hell did you give me?**_

 _ **MERLIN It was all down to Balinor.**_

 _ **ARTHUR So we found him, then? Thank heaven for that.**_

 _ **MERLIN That doesn't mean he's willing to help.**_

 _ **ARTHUR What?**_

 _ **MERLIN You won't persuade him.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Does he know what's at stake?**_

 _ **[Merlin nods.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What kind of man is he?**_

 _ **MERLIN I don't know. I thought he'd be something more.**_

Gwaine put his hand on Merlin's shoulder they shared a look and Merlin nodded he didn't need words to understand what Gwaine wanted to say. He was the only one besides Gaius that Merlin had talked to about Balinor.

 _ **[EXT. LOWER TOWN/KING'S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS - DAY]**_

 _ **[People of Camelot carry buckets of water through the lower town to put out the fires from the night before. Gwen gazes across Camelot from the battlements with tear-stained cheeks. Gaius joins her.]**_

 _ **GAIUS You missing Morgana? She's stronger than people think. I believe that, wherever she is, she'll be alright.**_

 _ **GWEN And Arthur?**_

 _ **GAIUS You care a lot for him, don't you?**_

 _ **GWEN Everyone does.**_

 _ **GAIUS I think he cares the same way about you. It's alright, I won't tell anyone.**_

 _ **GWEN I know we can never be.**_

 _ **GAIUS Oh...the world's a strange place, Guinevere. Never underestimate the power of love. I've seen it change many things.**_

Gwen and Arthur looked at eachother and smiled.

Lancelot felt a pain in his heart, but he hid it well. He wondered if it would ever stop hurting.

 _ **[EXT. BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur walks back to Merlin after talking to Balinor.]**_

 _ **MERLIN What did he say?**_

 _ **ARTHUR He'll change his mind.**_

 _ **MERLIN He said that?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Just...give him a moment.**_

 _ **BALINOR Farewell, then.**_

"Well you're useless Arthur."

"Gwaine! I think you've been hanging out with Merlin a bit too much."

Gwaine smirked but gave a little bow "Forgive me, sire."

"Nope." He hit Gwaine hard "There's only room for one back talking idiot and Merlin's already got that job."

"Damn, guess I'll just have to stick with being the good looking one then." He flipped his hair and winked at Gwen who only rolled her eyes.

 _ **ARTHUR That's your decision?**_

 _ **BALINOR I will not help Uther.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Then the people of Camelot are damned.**_

 _ **BALINOR So be it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Have you no conscience?!**_

 _ **BALINOR You should ask that question of your father!**_

 _ **MERLIN And you are no better than him!**_

 _ **ARTHUR Don't waste your time, Merlin!**_

"You should let him speak, Merlin is surprisingly convincing." Gaius said

All that had been subjected to one of Merlin's speeches agreed. The boy's ears turned pink.

 _ **MERLIN Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!**_

 _ **BALINOR Gaius?**_

 _ **MERLIN Yes.**_

 _ **BALINOR A good man.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah. I was hoping you'd be like him.**_

Percival winced, Merlin was harsh.

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **MERLIN I wanted to...**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, there's no point.**_

 _ **[EXT. FOREST - DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur and Merlin ride off, then set up camp in the woods.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating. You're a riddle, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN A riddle?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yes. But I've got to quite like you.**_

"Ah, so you finally admit it."

Arthur looked away pointedly and Merlin smiled. He'd been much to distracted to really listen to Arthur and appreciate his words, now things were different.

 _ **MERLIN Yeah?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Now I realise you're not as big a fool as you look.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah, I feel the same. Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You still think I'm arrogant?**_

 _ **MERLIN No. More...supercilious.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?**_

 _ **MERLIN Condescending.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Very good.**_

 _ **MERLIN Patronising.**_

 _ **ARTHUR It doesn't quite mean that.**_

 _ **MERLIN No, these are other things you are.**_

Laughter filled the air and Arthur shoved Merlin.

 _ **ARTHUR Hang on!**_

 _ **MERLIN Overbearing.**_

 _ **[Arthur hears a twig snap and picks up his sword.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Shh.**_

 _ **MERLIN Very overbearing.**_

"I am not!"

"Just a little bit." Merlin put his fingers together to show Arthur.

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **MERLIN But you wanted me to talk.**_

"Yes, but I didn't want your big mouth to get us both killed."

 _ **[Merlin hears another twig snap. Merlin picks up a sword and follows Arthur. They hear trees move behind them and turn around.]**_

 _ **BALINOR Careful, boy. I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country.**_

A small cheer rose up from those gathered. They each knew this had already passed, but being within the memories made it seem so real.

 _ **ARTHUR And will you return to Camelot with us?**_

 _ **BALINOR You are right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid.**_

 _ **ARTHUR If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded.**_

 _ **BALINOR (scoff) I seek no reward.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Great! Let's eat.**_

"Sometimes you're so simple Arthur." Gwen backtracked "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just meant it's sweet." Arthur drew her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. He'd told Gwen about his impossible famer dream, she knew that he had small and simple wishes in life and he was not ashamed of that.

 _ **[EXT. FOREST - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Balinor collect firewood.]**_

 _ **MERLIN This wood's too wet.**_

 _ **BALINOR Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light.**_

"Magic" Merlin grinned

"That will be useful on hunts" Arthur commented and if it was possible Merlin's smile grew brighter.

 _ **MERLIN When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words.**_

 _ **BALINOR An ancient prayer.**_

 _ **MERLIN I thought it might've been more than that.**_

 _ **BALINOR The Old Religion can teach us many things.**_

 _ **MERLIN The Old Religion. Is that something you were taught?**_

 _ **BALINOR It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him.**_

 _ **MERLIN Were they also dragonlords?**_

 _ **BALINOR We'll need some kindling.**_

 _ **MERLIN You mentioned...You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman.**_

 _ **BALINOR That was a long time ago.**_

 _ **MERLIN I grew up there.**_

 _ **BALINOR Ealdor?**_

 _ **MERLIN Yes. I know the woman.**_

 _ **BALINOR Hunith? She's still alive?**_

"Thank goodness." Merlin whispered he didn't think he could bare it if his mother died.

 _ **MERLIN Yes. She's my mother.**_

 _ **BALINOR Then she married. That's good.**_

 _ **MERLIN She never married. I'm your son.**_

"What a way to drop that on him."

Merlin scratched the back of his head and gave a small shrug "There wasn't exactly a delicate way to put it."

 _ **BALINOR I don't know what it is to have a son.**_

 _ **MERLIN Or I a father.**_

 _ **[Merlin hears something snap and sees Arthur walking close by.]**_

 _ **MERLIN You must not tell Arthur.**_

 _ **[Balinor hands Merlin some firewood and they smile at one another.]**_

Everyone smiled. Arthur was glad Merlin's short time with his father had been happy.

 _ **[EXT. FOREST, CAMP - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur sleeps as Merlin and Balinor sit by the campfire. Balinor whittles some wood.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Why did you never return?**_

 _ **BALINOR I thought her life would be better without me.**_

 _ **MERLIN Why?**_

 _ **BALINOR Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe.**_

Gwen let out a small sad sound. She couldn't even imagine the pain Hunith must have went through. "You're mother is so strong." She whispered remembering the sweet and gentle woman. She'd been so nice to them when she had every right to despise them. It was from her that Merlin learned his capacity to love.

 _ **MERLIN We could've come with you.**_

 _ **BALINOR What kind of life would you have had here?**_

 _ **MERLIN We'd have been...happy. When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor.**_

 _ **BALINOR She won't recognise me. I see her in you.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah?**_

 _ **BALINOR You have her kindness.**_

 _ **MERLIN How did you become a dragonlord?**_

 _ **BALINOR You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN I would like that.**_

 _ **BALINOR And like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon. You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Goodnight, Son.**_

"So you didn't know for sure until you faced the dragon!?"

"I had to try even if it didn't work, but luckily it did."

"It's still suicide"

"A lot of things I do fall under that category. It's never stopped me before. "

 _ **MERLIN Sleep well, Father.**_

 _ **[EXT. FOREST, CAMP - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin wakes and sees mini-dragon that his father whittled for him. he smiles. Arthur grabs him from behind, covering his mouth.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (whisper) Cenred's men.**_

Merlin's eyes grow sad as he watches knowing what's to come.

 _ **[Arthur draws his sword. Cenred's men attack. Merlin tosses his father a sword and takes on his own opponent. Merlin gets disarmed. Balinor rushes to his aid.]**_

 _ **BALINOR No!**_

 _ **[Balinor is run through. Merlin catches his father.]**_

 _ **MERLIN AHHHH!**_

Gwaine was there beside his friend taking his hand and holding it tightly in his own. Merlin squeezed it tightly tears stung his eyes.

 _ **[Merlin's eyes glow and he throws the guard who just stabbed his father. Merlin lowers his dad to the ground and holds him.]**_

 _ **BALINOR Ah, I see you have your father's talent. Merlin...**_

 _ **MERLIN Please, no. Please. I can save you.**_

 _ **BALINOR Listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left.**_

 _ **MERLIN I can't do it alone.**_

 _ **BALINOR Listen to me! Oh, my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud.**_

Merlin began to cry. He scrubbed at his face.

"It's alright to cry Merlin. The loss of a father isn't an easy thing, it's only natural." Gwaine whispered to him

Merlin nodded but he still felt a bit of embarrassment.

 _ **[Balinor dies.]**_

 _ **MERLIN No. Father. (cries) No.**_

 _ **[Arthur shows up, sees Balinor, and throws his sword down.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR NO!**_

 _ **[Merlin wipes his eyes and stands up to face Arthur.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Camelot is doomed.**_

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, WAR ROOM - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Arthur ride back to Camelot in the rain. lookouts spot them and rush to tell the King. the King and his advisors stand as Arthur and Merlin enter the War Room.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead.**_

 _ **[Gaius looks at Merlin who tries not to cry. Gaius lowers his head.]**_

 _ **UTHER There are many years where I might've wished for that news.**_

Merlin could not help the spike of hatred that went through him at those words, but it was gone again; the king wasn't worth his hatred, he was not like Morgana.

 _ **ARTHUR All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better.**_

 _ **UTHER There is no point.**_

 _ **ARTHUR So what? We stand here, watch Camelot fall.**_

 _ **UTHER (nods) You have my blessing.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim.**_

 _ **[Sir Leon's the first to step forward. twelve other knights step forward and form a circle around Arthur.]**_

Arthur patted Leon on the back with a nod to his oldest friend.

 _ **[INT. KING'S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin sits on his bed and cries over the dragon figurine his father made for him. Gaius enters.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin, what happened?**_

 _ **MERLIN I couldn't save him.**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN He said the dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son.**_

 _ **GAIUS That is true.**_

 _ **MERLIN When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless.**_

 _ **GAIUS Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers.**_

 _ **MERLIN Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?**_

 _ **GAIUS Only time will tell.**_

 _ **[Arthur's Chambers. Merlin helps Arthur put on his armour.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well, look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again.**_

 _ **MERLIN You must be careful today. Do not force the battle.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yes, Sire!**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm serious.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I can hear that.**_

 _ **MERLIN Let matters take their course.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin, if I die, please...**_

 _ **MERLIN What?**_

 _ **ARTHUR The dragonlord today...I saw you. One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears.**_

"I am sorry, I didn't know." Arthur frowned at himself in the memory. Merlin shook his head.

"It's fine, but Arthur..."

"Hmm?"

"You are more than worth my tears."

Arthur felt touched by his sentiment.

 _ **MERLIN Yeah. You're certainly not.**_

 _ **[Arthur picks up a sword and Merlin does too.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What are you doing?**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm coming with you.**_

"Did you really think I wouldn't"

"You weren't a knight, you weren't even a proper warrior. You had no obligation to follow me and what sane man would go toward certain death?" Arthur commented "But then again you're the least sane person I know."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Merlin grinned.

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah. Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there.**_

 _ **ARTHUR (scoff) Right.**_

 _ **MERLIN Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well at least you got your sense of humour back.**_

 _ **[Arthur swipes Merlin's sword out of the way and heads toward the door. Merlin follows. Arthur stops.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Are you really going to face this dragon with me?**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm not going to sit here and watch. I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but...well, I care a hell of a lot about that armour, I'm not going to let you mess it up.**_

The knights laugh and Merlin shrugged. "I work really hard on that armour." He defended himself. "God it was awful after the dragon, all that soot and fire damage." He shook his head. The laughter increased at Merlin's complaining.

 _ **[They laugh. Arthur gives Merlin a friendly hit and they exit. Gaius watches from the battlements as the dragon slayer party rides out of Camelot.]**_

 _ **[EXT. FOREST CLEARING - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[The dragon slayer party waits for Kilgharrah. The dragon arrives..]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Hold firm.**_

 _ **[Kilgharrah swoops down.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!**_

 _ **[The knights circle their horses in formation to surround Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah knocks Merlin, Arthur and some other knights off of their horses with his tail. Kilgharrah roasts some other knights.]**_

 _ **MERLIN No. Stop!**_

 _ **[Kilgharrah turns toward Merlin and Arthur. Arthur picks up a spear. Kilgharrah contemplates Arthur for a moment and then tries to flambé him. Arthur rolls out of the way and stabs Kilgharrah in the side. Kilgharrah roars and knocks Arthur out. Merlin gets up.]**_

 _ **BALINOR (voiceover) You're the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will.**_

 _ **MERLIN**_ _Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes._

"Go Merlin!"

"Haha! You did it." Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair before shoving his head away in a friendly gesture.

"You knew this Arthur."

"It's different hearing about it and then actually seeing it." Gwen laughed she nudged Arthur softly

"You're really proud of him, I can tell."

Arthur shook his head but he did not deny her words.

 _ **[Kilgharrah settles back and bows to Merlin. Merlin picks up the spear.]**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed.**_

 _ **[Merlin thrusts the spear into the air and Kilgharrah winces.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!**_

 _ **[Kilgharrah bows. Merlin drops the spear.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!**_

"I'm glad you didn't kill him." Gwen whispered softly.

"Me too, otherwise I'd probably dead or Arthur would be." Merlin nodded

 _ **KILGHARRAH Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again.**_

 _ **[Kilgharrah flies off. Arthur wakes.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What happened?**_

 _ **MERLIN You dealt him a mortal blow.**_

 _ **ARTHUR He's gone?**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah. You did it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Ha! Ha! Ha! *insane laughter***_

 _ **MERLIN (laughs) You did it.**_

 _ **[Arthur and Merlin head for the drawbridge. Uther sees them from his window, sighs in relief and leaves. Gwen and Gaius come to meet them. Gwen runs to Arthur and hugs him.]**_

"I can't believe you left Leon!"

"Forgive me Sir Leon."

"It was a surprise that I was still alive, I don't blame you for thinking otherwise, I stumbled my way back to Camelot somehow."

"Still I should have checked. If you had been dying and I had left you like that." Arthur shook his head "I will get better." Leon smiled at Arthur remembering before how immature and foolish he had been. Now it was like a new man stood in his place, and Leon had no doubt that Arthur was ready to be king.

 _ **GWEN (whisper) I thought I'd lost you.**_

 _ **[Gaius and Merlin hug.]**_

 _ **GAIUS My boy.**_

 _ **[Arthur and Gwen leave.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I felt him there with me, Gaius.**_

 _ **GAIUS He'll always be with you.**_

 _ **MERLIN I hope so.**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me.**_

"You always will." Gaius told him.

"Thank goodness for that, I don't know what I'd do without you."

 _ **MERLIN Well, I suppose I'll just have to make do.**_

 _ **GAIUS (laughs)**_

AN: Alright back to season 4! I'll be bouncing back and forth through episodes as they become relevant. :)


	6. The Darkest Hour Part 1

_**[00:14, PLAINS OF DENARIA - DAY]**_

 _ **[A cloaked figure struggles to pull a horse cart along a dusty road. Four Knights approach on horseback.]**_

"Who wants to bet that's exactly who we all think it is?" Gwaine challenged

"Why would we bet, when you've just said we all know who it is."

"You're no fun Elyan"

 _ **SIR LEON Halt!**_

 _ **[The cloaked woman stops.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON Stay where you are.**_

 _ **[The woman sets down the cart handles a as the knights dismount, Sir Elyan among them.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON Where are you headed?**_

 _ **CLOAKED WOMAN The Seas of Meredor.**_

 _ **SIR LEON What's in the cart?**_

 _ **[The woman says nothing. Sir Leon motions for the spare knights to search the cart and the woman turns around, revealing herself to be Morgana.]**_

"I would have won"

"We all would have won… did Gwaine get a hold of some gin when we were on break." Elyan rolled his eyes

"No, but I wish." Gwaine said

 _ **SIR LEON (startled) Lady Morgana.**_

 _ **[Morgana uses magic to throw each of the knights to the ground. She looks around, pulls off her hood and pulls down a blanket in the cart.]**_

 _ **MORGANA Are you alright?**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Yes, thank you, Sister, but we must hurry. Night is nearly upon us and we still have far to go.**_

 _ **[Morgause turns her face towards Morgana, revealing a hideous deformity to the right side of her face and her right eye.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE (cont'd) And we still have far to go.**_

Arthur frowned brows furrowing "What are they planning?"

"It can't be anything good," Percival answered

 _ **[02:02, CASTLE SQUARE - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Merlin runs through knights and servants and into the Castle. Servants are decorating the castle with vines and Merlin ducks under one of them as he bolts up the Griffin Stairway.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Sorry.**_

Arthur shakes his head at his manservant his feelings of dread subsiding for a moment as he watched the pleasant scene before him. Everyone seemed so happy.

 _ **[02:15, CASTLE KITCHENS - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Merlin bumps into more servants and nicks some food off a passing plate. The head cook accosts him with a ladle.]**_

 _ **AUDREY THE HEAD COOK What are you doing in my kitchen?**_

 _ **MERLIN Uh, the prince's shirt.**_

 _ **[The cook motions to the line above the stove where the pots are hanging.]**_

 _ **AUDREY Keep your dirty fingers off my food. Do you understand?**_

 _ **[Merlin grabs the shirt and a hook on a string drops down in front of his face. He looks up, confused. Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival are peering down at him with eager and mischievous grins. Gwaine puts a finger to his lips and Merlin laughs. Merlin attaches the hook to one of the roasting chickens and pulls on the string. The knights pull it up to them as Merlin exits hastily.]**_

Gwaine and Percival laugh

"Great." Arthur groaned "Gwaine's gone and corrupted Percival."

"I don't know, Percival only looks innocent, don't let him fool you." Lancelot grinned Percival frowned at his friend elbowing him and Lancelot laughed at him.

 _ **AUDREY Oi!**_

"I would have loved to have seen you get hounded by cook." Merlin laughed "she's harsh, she hits me with her spoon every chance she gets."

Both Gwaine and Percival wince.

 _ **[02:48, CASTLE HALLWAY - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Merlin weaves through bustling servants. A servant with wine pitchers bumps into him and spills red wine all over Arthur's newly washed shirt. Merlin picks up the stained shirt and stares at it.]**_

"And You clumsiness strikes again."

"Hey, that wasn't all me." Merlin defended himself.

 _ **SIR LANCELOT You could try a bit of salt.**_

 _ **MERLIN Arthur is going to kill me.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Let's see.**_

 _ **[Sir Lancelot looks at the shirt.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT You've faced far worse, Merlin.**_

"Gee thanks Lancelot" Merlin deadpanned Lance just winked at him.

 _ **MERLIN He needs it for tonight.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something.**_

 _ **[Lancelot lifts his eyebrows knowingly. Lancelot keeps walking and Merlin checks to see no one's looking.]**_

 _ **MERLIN**_ _Fordwin wamm_ _ **.**_

Merlin winced as Gaius hit him upside the head. "In the middle of a crowded hallway Merlin." He scolded shaking his head.

 _ **[Lancelot stops and turns around. Merlin shows him the clean shirt and Lancelot opens his arms as if to say "See, that was easy." They both continue on their way.**_

Arthur felt a slight tinge of jealousy, it was stupid, he knew now, but it just didn't seem fair that Lancelot in the memory could know while arthur did not.

"Can you do all the laundry like that?" Gwaine asked

"No… I mean occasionally if I'm in a rush I'll do that with Arthur's socks, but it would be too suspicious to do that all the time."

"Life must be pretty easy with magic." Gwaine mused

"Yeah if you don't count the being executed if caught part."

"Oh. Right." Gwaine looked sheepish

 _ **[03:22, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Arthur's leaning against his desk and writing, as Merlin enters with his clean white shirt.]**_

 _ **MERLIN You're dressed.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yes, Merlin. I'm not an idiot.**_

 _ **[Arthur turns around to walk behind his desk. He didn't manage to pull his shirt all the way through his belt in the back and his skin is showing. Merlin sniggers.]**_

Everyone laughs and Arthur's cheeks burn.

 _ **MERLIN Are you sure about that?**_

Arthur hit him and Merlin just grinned.

 _ **ARTHUR I beg your pardon?**_

 _ **MERLIN It's just that you-**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN But you-**_

"I tried to help you."

"Merlin, shut up."

 _ **ARTHUR I am trying to write a speech.**_

 _ **MERLIN Do you want help?**_

 _ **ARTHUR No.**_

 _ **MERLIN You won't want this, then?**_

 _ **[Merlin holds up a scroll and Arthur looks up from his desk.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I spent all night working on it.**_

 _ **[Arthur takes the scroll and looks over it with exaggerated scepticism.]**_

 _ **MERLIN What do you think?**_

 _ **[Arthur hands it back to Merlin.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Needs a polish.**_

 _ **MERLIN I'll add it to the list.**_

 _ **[Arthur tosses the speech he was working on.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin, there aren't many servants who get the chance to write a prince's speech. Obviously it would be too much for you to say, "Thank you."**_

 _ **[Merlin stares at Arthur for a moment and walks out with his laundry without deigning reply. Arthur smiles.]**_

Everyone watched with fond smiles.

"You let Merlin write your speeches? You must have a lot of faith in him." Leon couldn't help but comment.

Arthur didn't reply but Merlin was grinning from ear to ear.

 _ **[04:11, SEAS OF MEREDOR - DAY]**_

 _ **[Morgana helps Morgause limp out of the cart in the foggy wood.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE The Isle of the Blessed.**_

Merlin tensed.

 _ **[Morgana helps Morgause to the dock. A ferryman waits for them by a longboat. He holds out his hand. Morgause places a coin in it.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE You know where we wish to go.**_

 _ **[The sisters huddle in the boat, the ferryman at the helm, as it glides across the sea.]**_

 _ **[04:49, UTHER'S CHAMBERS - DAY]**_

 _ **[Uther's hand shakes badly as he lowers his goblet to the table in front of his chair. Gwen enters and watches him with a pitying expression before she approaches him.]**_

Arthur's joyful mood vanishes almost instantly as he stares at his father in shock. The room is silent. "That can't be my father." He whispers

Gaius was afraid of this being the outcome but it was a difficult to see all the same. Despite all Uther had done he and Uther had been tentative friends.

 _ **GWEN You've not eaten, sire? Sire?**_

 _ **[Uther doesn't seem to hear her, lost in his own misery. Gwen takes the tray of untouched food and meets Gaius on her way out. She looks at the potion in Gaius's hand.]**_

 _ **GWEN (cont'd) It doesn't seem to make any difference.**_

 _ **GAIUS I'm not sure it ever will. But at least it gives him peace.**_

 _ **GWEN It's been a year since Morgana betrayed him.**_

"A year. An entire year and he's still like that? Over Morgana?" Arthur had thought his father a stronger man. "I don't understand."

"His heart is broken, and his spirit is gone, he may never fully return to the man he once was." Gaius said softly. Arthur flinched.

 _ **GAIUS (nods) His heart is broken and his spirit is gone. Are you joining us for the feast tonight?**_

 _ **GWEN I don't think so. I need to stay with the king.**_

 _ **GAIUS You're very good to him, Gwen.**_

 _ **GWEN I don't do it for him; I do it for Arthur.**_

"Thank you Gwen." Arthur's voice was slightly hoarse with barely concealed emotion.

 _ **[Gaius watches Gwen exit.]**_

 _ **[05:59, SEAS OF MEREDOR - DAY]**_

 _ **[Morgause and Morgana continue across the sea with the ferryman.]**_

 _ **[06:12, COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY]**_

 _ **Sir Leon and Sir Elyan ride into the square and report to Arthur and the Council.**_

 _ **SIR LEON The reports are true, sire. We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Was she alone?**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN (shakes head) There was someone else.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Morgause.**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Couldn't be sure.**_

 _ **[A man speaks from the shadows.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Where was Morgana heading?**_

"Who's that?" Merlin was starting to get a very bad feeling.

"I don't know." Arthur shrugged looking at the man still bathed in shadow.

 _ **SIR LEON To the Seas of Meredor.**_

 _ **GAIUS Isle of the Blessed.**_

 _ **[Agravaine steps into the light.]**_

Arthur's eyes light up "Uncle! It's my uncle from my mother's side."

 _ **AGRAVAINE I'll send out patrols at first light.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Thank you, Agravaine.**_

 _ **SIR LEON Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead.**_

Leon closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

 _ **ARTHUR Keep me informed of any developments.**_

 _ **[The councilmen all bow and exit. Agravaine remains.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (cont'd) For months, nothing. Why now?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgana were to act, we'd be ready for her.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You're right, of course. I don't know how I'd've got through these last few months without you. Thank you, Uncle.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you.**_

 _ **[Arthur nods with a smile and exits.]**_

"I don't like him." Merlin said a frown on his face. Only Lancelot heard him and the man gave him a questioning look. Merlin simply shrugged "He just… I don't know.. There's something there."

 _ **[07:34, ISLE OF THE BLESSED - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Wyverns shriek as they fly around the fortress as Morgana's boat continues to the isle.]**_

 _ **[07:55, BANQUET HALL - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur and Agravaine sit on either side of the king's chair at the feast. Arthur stands and the laughter dies down.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Samhain. It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing.**_

"It's Merlin's speech." Gwaine grinned. Arthur stuck out his tongue at the man.

 _ **[08:15, ISLE OF THE BLESSED, ALTAR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry.**_

 _ **MORGANA I can't do this.**_

 _ **MORGAUSE Sister. Remember what I told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone, even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong, remember that.**_

 _ **[Morgause presents Morgana with a dagger.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE (cont'd) Do not be scared.**_

 _ **[Morgana takes the dagger.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE (cont'd) I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me here now.**_

 _ **[Morgause weakly climbs onto the altar stone and takes Morgana's hand.]**_

 _ **MORGAUSE (cont'd) Please, sister, let my parting be my final gift to you.**_

 _ **[Morgause lies down on the altar.]**_

Gwen gasps "She's going to kill her."

Gaius pales "This is not good."

 _ **[09:45, BANQUET HALL - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur raises his glass in a toast.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR To the king.**_

 _ **[Everyone stands to toast as the bell tolls.]**_

 _ **[09:50, ISLE OF THE BLESSED, ALTAR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **MORGANA Eala leofu sweoster, paem gastum befaeste ic pe. Alys pa peoster pe inne onwunap. [?]**_

 _ **[Morgana poises the dagger to strike, her eyes glow and she plunges it into Morgause's chest. Morgause gasps.]**_

Gwen looks away in horror

 _ **[10:07, BANQUET HALL - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Merlin senses the magic and everything goes into slow-mo.]**_

"What's happening to you Merlin."

"I can sense the magic."

"From that far away?"

"Whatever spell she used must be powerful. It's probably caused a shock to my body." Merlin explained and they all looked at him in worry.

 _ **GAIUS (distorted) To the king.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE (distorted) To the king.**_

 _ **[The knights toast their glasses as Merlin freaks out.]**_

Their worry increases as they watch Merlin.

 _ **[10:21 , ISLE OF THE BLESSED, ALTAR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Morgana is blown off her feet.]**_

 _ **[10:27, BANQUET HALL - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Merlin sees a dead-looking woman in a black, hooded cloak with a staff standing in the middle of the banquet hall.]**_

 _ **CAILLEACH (whisper)**_

 _ **Emrys. Emrys. Emrys.**_

 _ **[Merlin drops his empty serving pitcher and the whole hall goes quiet and stares at him. He swoons. Lancelot rushes to his side. Arthur rolls his eyes. Merlin shivers on the floor.]**_

"What just happened."

Gaius shook his head "Morgana has ripped the veil between the living and the dead."

"What does that mean?"

"It means a lot of people are going to die."

 _ **[10:53, ISLE OF THE BLESSED, ALTAR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **Cailleach strokes Morgana's cheek and Morgana wakes. She sits up and sees the cloaked woman standing in front of the rift.**_

 _ **MORGANA Who are you?**_

 _ **CAILLEACH I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds.**_

 _ **[Eerie screams echo from the rift.]**_

 _ **CAILLEACH (cont'd) The Dorocha. They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless.**_

 _ **[Morgana looks around in fear.]**_

 _ **CAILLEACH (cont'd) You are right to be afraid, Morgana. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and you will not walk through it alone. The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom. (whisper) Emrys.**_

They all turn to look at Merlin who is staring at the woman and Morgana.

 _ **[12:17, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Lancelot lays Merlin on the bed.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT What happened?**_

 _ **GAIUS I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Will he be alright?**_

 _ **GAIUS I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets.**_

 _ **[Lancelot goes to fetch carries on shivering in the bed.]**_

"Honestly Merlin, you can't even attend a feast without almost getting yourself killed"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Merlin smiled but his face was pale.

"What?" Gwaine looked between the two of them.

"It's nothing Gwaine."

 _ **[12:36, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gaius is grinding something as Merlin steps out of his chamber wearing a blanket. They sit together.]**_

 _ **MERLIN When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?**_

 _ **GAIUS The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world.**_

 _ **MERLIN Why was she there?**_

 _ **GAIUS It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence.**_

 _ **MERLIN Why was I the only one to see her.**_

 _ **GAIUS You have great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon.**_

"How powerful is Merlin?" Gwen asked

Gaius looked at Merlin for a moment and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Finally, Gaius spoke, "That is a difficult question, Merlin is still learning his magic after all."

Gwen had the feeling that he wasn't being completely honest but it wasn't her place to question him.

 _ **MERLIN But you don't understand. It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys.**_

 _ **[Gaius ponders.]**_

 _ **MERLIN (cont'd) What is it? What does it mean?**_

 _ **GAIUS I'm not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all.**_

"I do not like the sound of that." Leon grimaced.

 _ **[14:01, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Merlin brings in a breakfast tray and sets it noisily on the table while Arthur's still in bed.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin.**_

 _ **[Merlin opens the curtains.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **MERLIN What?**_

 _ **[Arthur puts a pillow over his face. Someone knocks at the door.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (muffled) Merlin!**_

"You're nearly king and you still can't wake up in the mornings." Merlin teases. Arthur glares

 _ **MERLIN That's not me.**_

 _ **[Arthur takes off the pillow and Sir Leon enters.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON Excuse me, sire. You're needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency.**_

Everyone in the room tenses.

 _ **[14:22, COUNCIL CHAMBERS - MORNING]**_

 _ **[The council is gathered around a weeping woman.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What's happened to her?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Her village was attacked.**_

 _ **ARTHUR By who?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Not entirely clear, sir.**_

 _ **[Arthur approaches the weeping woman]**_

 _ **ARTHUR What's your name?**_

 _ **DREA Drea.**_

 _ **[Arthur steps closer and the girl tenses. Arthur puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and speaks tenderly.]**_

Gwen watches with pride. She didn't know why Arthur hesitated to take the crown he was more than ready to be king.

 _ **ARTHUR Drea.**_

 _ **[She uncertainly makes eye contact.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened.**_

 _ **DREA My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're...**_

 _ **[She starts weeping again.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR It's all right. It's all right.**_

 _ **[Drea nods.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (cont'd) Someone attacked them.**_

 _ **[Drea nods.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (cont'd) Who?**_

 _ **DREA There was no one. Just...shapes.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You didn't see their faces?**_

 _ **DREA They had no faces.**_

 _ **[Arthur looks uncertainly at a few councilmen. Merlin turns at the sound of something behind him.]**_

 _ **DREA I- I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead.**_

"An entire village all gone, that poor poor girl," Gwen whispers.

"We can change this, stop Morgana from tearing the veil," Arthur said with determination in his eyes.

 _ **[Drea breaks down and Arthur comforts her.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Hey. Thank you.**_

 _ **[Arthur turns her to cry on Gaius's shoulder.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Where is this village?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride.**_

 _ **ARTHUR (to Sir Leon) Ready the men.**_

 _ **[16:12, WOODS - DAY]**_

 _ **[The Round Table knights ride out of Camelot. Merlin is startled by the sound of a woodpecker.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin, you need your comfort blanket?**_

 _ **MERLIN What do you mean?**_

 _ **ARTHUR You're making me edgy.**_

 _ **[Lancelot's mount whinnies and Merlin jumps.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR That's a horse.**_

 _ **MERLIN Maybe it sensed something.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yes, that you're a clot pole.**_

 _ **MERLIN That's my word.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yeah. And it suits you perfectly.**_

The familiar banter lightens the atmosphere but it is drowned again when they see the village.

 _ **[The knights survey the slaughtered village.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR It's too quiet.**_

 _ **[They enter the village on foot. All is silent. A door creaks loudly and they freeze until a goat bleats and wanders out. They split up in pairs to search. Arthur turns at a loud crunch. Gwaine just bit into an apple.]**_

"Gwaine!"

"Oops."

 _ **SIR GWAINE Sorry.**_

 _ **[Lancelot shakes his head.]**_

"You can't fault me for being hungry. Speaking of which when's dinner?"

 _ **SIR ELYAN Here!**_

 _ **[Gwaine drops the apple and they all run to Elyan. Inside one of the houses, they stare at frosted corpses. They all turn as something whips past behind them.]**_

"I've suddenly lost my appitite" Gwaine looked ill at the sight of the dead villagers.

 _ **ARTHUR You saw it?**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE We are literally chasing shadows.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Come on.**_

 _ **[They exit the house and search the village at night, bearing torches. Merlin splits off from Lancelot when he hears a door shut in a barn. He walks around cautiously and a chicken jumps out at him. He sighs in relief. Something shrieks quietly behind him and he sees a wisp of it as it exits the barn. Merlin chases the shrieking wisp and loses it.]**_

"How do we stop something like that. It's not even really there."

"I do not know my lord," Gaius told them honestly.

 _ **MERLIN Leoht.**_

 _ **[Merlin shines a light from his hand. The light fades.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Leoht.**_

 _ **[The light shines briefly and disappears.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Leoht.**_

 _ **[Nothing happens. Screams echo around him. A wisp shoots straight for him.]**_

Gwen nearly screams at the sight of it. The other knights feel chills down their spines.

 _ **MERLIN Fleoh nu on moras! Fleoh nu on moras!**_

 _ **[Merlin's eyes glow, but nothing happens.]**_

Arthur looked over at Merlin "Why isn't your magic working?"

Merlin was staring at the screen in shock "I don't know." he whispered hardly able to believe it himself.

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Merlin!**_

 _ **[Lancelot uses his torch to repel the wisp.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT What happened?**_

 _ **MERLIN My magic...I couldn't use it.**_

 _ **[The others come running.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT There's something out there!**_

 _ **ARTHUR You saw it?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT When it saw the light, it fled.**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE It scared the horses.**_

 _ **MERLIN It's not something you can chase or something you can kill.**_

 _ **[The shrieks echo.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR We need to get out of here.**_

 _ **[21:33, MAIN SQUARE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[People are screaming and running into the Castle. Gwen rushes down a hallway with blankets and a torch.]**_

They all watch in horror.

 _ **AGRAVAINE Gwen! Warn Gaius there are more victims by the western gate.**_

 _ **[Agravaine continues down another hallway and Gwen rushes on until a window behind her smashes in right behind a knight. The skull wisp rushes in and the knight screams. Gwen takes cover behind a column and brandishes her torch at the skull wisp. The skull wisp leaves and she crouches to check on the knight. He's frozen solid.]**_

Arthur curses. Gwaine echos his sentiment.

 _ **[22:10, MORGUE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Guards exit with a stretcher and Gaius pulls a cloth over the face of one of many victims.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Gaius.**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin.**_

 _ **[Gaius can tell that Merlin is freaked out.]**_

 _ **GAIUS (cont'd) You saw them.**_

 _ **[Merlin nods.]**_

 _ **GAIUS (cont'd) Here, help me. Give me some more sheets.**_

 _ **[Merlin's still acting strangely.]**_

 _ **GAIUS (cont'd) Merlin?**_

 _ **MERLIN My magic is useless against them. I've tried. I have never felt so powerless. Something deep inside. And when it came for me, I felt this emptiness. I couldn't breathe. I'm scared.**_

"I don't think I've ever seen you that frightened."

"I've always had my magic, it's like a part of me is missing. It's not natural." Merlin shivered.

 _ **GAIUS Merlin, it's alright. It's not your fault.**_

 _ **[23:13, AGRAVAINE'S CHAMBERS - MORNING]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the Lower Town.**_

 _ **ARTHUR And there's no way of fighting them?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE No, our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them.**_

 _ **ARTHUR What are they?**_

 _ **GAIUS They're Dorocha, sire. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE But who'd do such a thing now?**_

 _ **GAIUS Morgana.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You see her hand in this?**_

 _ **GAIUS We know she was traveling to the Isle of the Blessed.**_

 _ **ARTHUR How do we defeat these creatures?**_

 _ **GAIUS I don't know, sire. No mortal has ever survived their touch.**_

"We can't just sit there and do nothing, there must be a way." Arthur was frustrated at the turn of events. His people were dying and they had no way to stop them.

 _ **[23:57, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Merlin lights candles. He hears a Dorocha shriek and drops his basket of candles; one rolls near the curtains. Arthur looks up.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I thought I saw something.**_

 _ **ARTHUR What was it, a spider?**_

"Are you afraid of Spiders?" Percival asked

"He screams like a girl every time he sees one, won't go near it until I kill it." Arthur rolled his eyes. "He's worse than Gwen."

"They are creepy!" Merlin defended himself

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked at the same time

Arthur didn't reply and Gwen glared at him.

 _ **[Merlin sees the curtain move and stares at the candle on the floor. Arthur watches Merlin's hesitation.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (cont'd) Just pick it up.**_

 _ **[Merlin picks up the basket and they both stare at the curtain.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (cont'd) Do you want me to get one of the maids to do it for you?**_

 _ **MERLIN It's not a joke.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Yeah.**_

 _ **[Arthur approaches the curtain, uses his sword to whip it open. Nothing's there. Merlin sighs in relief.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR You see, Merlin, I could never be like you. I could never let myself look so spineless.**_

 _ **MERLIN Oh, see, I'm different. I could never let myself look heartless.**_

"I'm not heartless!"

"Bad choice of words, maybe thoughtless." Merlin tried he ducked as Arthur swiped at him.

 _ **ARTHUR What?**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, alright. Thoughtless.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Never.**_

 _ **MERLIN Definitely humorless.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Because you're not funny.**_

 _ **[Arthur hands Merlin the candle. They both turn when they hear the Dorocha.]**_

 _ **MERLIN You're not scared?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Oh, I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you.**_

No one commented, not even Gwaine.

 _ **[25:45, CAMELOT - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[The guards light fires in grates all over the city. A Dorocha sweeps past some candles in the Physician's Chambers and blows out some of them. Gaius snaps up from his work. Knights patrol the streets with torches. Sir Percival lags behind when he sees/hears something. He walks over to some barrels and finds three small children huddling behind them.]**_

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL Hey, hey, hey. It's all right. It's alright, you're safe now.**_

"You're a really good knight Percy." Merlin nodded at the big man. Percival appreciated the compliment and his cheeks tinged pink.

 _ **[Percival hears the Dorocha and checks to see the knights walking in the distance. He carefully calculates: 1 torch + 2 arms + 3 kids = oh no) Percival leaves the torch and runs through the street with the children in his arms. A Dorocha streaks right for them and Elyan jumps in with a torch just in time. Elyan takes one of the kids and they bring them to their parents in a house.]**_

The knights let out breaths of relief they hadn't realised they'd been holding.

"Thank you Elyan you saved our lives."

"Anytime." Elyan nodded.

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL Thanks.**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Couldn't let you have all the glory, could I?**_

 _ **[They grin at each other.]**_

Percival couldn't stop the bubble of warmth in his chest from forming. It was so strange but comforting to know that in the future he'd have such good friends.

 _ **[MAIN SQUARE - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Villagers crowd into Camelot with the belongings they can carry.]**_

 _ **[27:28, COUNCIL CHAMBER - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Arthur discusses the refugee villagers with Gaius, Merlin, and Agravaine.]**_

 _ **GAIUS They're coming from across the kingdom. They're looking to Camelot for protection.**_

 _ **ARTHUR And we will give it to them.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE We cannot house them all.**_

Merlin glared.

 _ **ARTHUR We have to try.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE How? We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures.**_

"He's right." Arthur concedes.

 _ **ARTHUR Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something. All I'm asking for is a way to fight them.**_

 _ **GAIUS I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire. If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it.**_

 _ **ARTHUR And how do I do that?**_

 _ **GAIUS I'm not sure. But for the tear to be created would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another.**_

 _ **ARTHUR We ride before nightfall.**_

 _ **[All three of his councillors are surprised.]**_

 _ **GAIUS And who will be the sacrifice?**_

 _ **ARTHUR If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do.**_

"Are you mad! You're the only king your people have, if you die you might as well be signing Camelot's downfall." Merlin glared at Arthur.

"I can't just do nothing, and I refuse to damn anyone else to that fate."

 _ **[Agravaine rides through the woods.]**_

"Where is he going?" Merlin wondered suspiciously.

 _ **[28:54, MORGANA'S HOVEL - DAY]**_

 _ **[Agravaine enters without knocking. She puts a dagger to his back.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE My lady?**_

 _ **MORGANA My lord.**_

 _ **[Agravaine sighs.]**_

Arthur freezes "Does everyone betray me?"

"Don't think like that." Gwen whispered.

"What else am I supposed to think." He said still staring at his uncle and Morgana. "I can't trust anyone!"

Gwen looked to Merlin for help

"We both know that's not true Arthur." Merlin stepped in "That's just how Morgana would want you to feel." Arthur looked over at Merlin eyes unsure so Merlin continued. "She wants you to cut yourself off from everyone else, because if it's just you alone, you're not much of a threat."

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked slightly offended

Merlin laughed "The people that matter, all of us here, we would never betray you." and Arthur knew that to be true he had seen the proof himself.

 _ **MORGANA (cont'd) I trust you bring me good news.**_

 _ **[She lowers the dagger and walks further into her home.]**_

 _ **MORGANA (cont'd)Tell me.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE The kingdom is on its knees.**_

 _ **MORGANA How terrible.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE (chuckles) Indeed.**_

 _ **MORGANA What of the poor people?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE More fall every night.**_

 _ **MORGANA Such a shame.**_

Gwen glared. Maybe at one time she felt pity for her friend, but that vanished in one moment. There was no longer any hope for Morgana.

 _ **AGRAVAINE You should know that Arthur intends to vanquish these creatures.**_

 _ **MORGANA (scoffs) Impossible.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE He makes ready to go to the Isle of the Blessed as we speak. If the Dorocha don't kill him on the way, our brave little lamb intends to sacrifice himself to repair the veil.**_

 _ **[Morgana thinks it over and turns away.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE (cont'd) Something's troubling you. Morgana.**_

 _ **MORGANA Something the Cailleach said. She spoke of someone called Emrys. Called him my doom.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Your doom? What did she mean?**_

 _ **MORGANA I don't know.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Morgana, we should be celebrating. Arthur will be dead within the week, leaving the throne open for Camelot's rightful heir.**_

 _ **[Morgana smirks.]**_

"See that's exactly my point, you can't sacrafice yourself Arthur!"

"Well what do I do then Merlin, who's to die in my place?" He said angrily "I will not condemn someone else to that fate."

 _ **[30:25, UTHER'S CHAMBERS - DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur sits with his absentminded father.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR There are many things I have to thank you for. You've taught me so much. Most of all, you have taught me what it is to be a prince. I hope that this time you'll be proud of me.**_

 _ **[Arthur cries as Gwen walks in the doorway. Arthur stands, cups his father's chin and kisses his forehead. Arthur turns to leave and Uther grabs his arm.]**_

 _ **UTHER Don't leave me.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I have to, Father.**_

 _ **UTHER Please.**_

 _ **[Arthur squeezes his father's hand, then wipes his tears and leaves. He sees Gwen and goes to her.]**_

Arthur does not look at anyone, he feels like he has been laid bare for all to see and it is not a feeling he likes.

 _ **ARTHUR Promise me you'll look after him when I'm gone.**_

 _ **GWEN What is it?**_

 _ **[Arthur doesn't respond.]**_

 _ **GWEN (cont'd) You don't have to go.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I do.**_

 _ **GWEN Please, Arthur, take care. You are precious, not just the kingdom.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Smile.**_

 _ **GWEN I can't.**_

 _ **[Arthur lifts her chin.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Do you remember...the first time I kissed you?**_

 _ **[Gwen smiles. Arthur smiles at her reaction.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (cont'd) There. That's the memory I will take with me.**_

 _ **[They embrace. Gwen holds him tight, still worrying.]**_

Elyan smiles. Any lingering worry over his sister's relationship with Arthur vanishes with the sight of his sisters smile. He would gladly give his life to seal the tear if it meant protecting his little sisters smile. Elyan kept it to himself however, Arthur would never agree, and this may never even come to pass, but if it does then he'd be the one to do it.

 _ **[32:19, GATES - DAY]**_

 _ **[The Round Table knights walk their horses out of the city in slow-mo.]**_

 _ **[32:28, AGRAVAINE'S CHAMBERS - DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur hands Agravaine a ring bearing the Pendragon seal.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR You have to take this. It bears the royal seal. In my absence, responsibility to the kingdom rests with you.**_

A round of curse words and Arthur's knuckles turn white as he fights off the urge to punch something. "How could I be so stupid."

"Your not omniscent Arthur you can't have known."

"How am I to be a good king if I can't even tell if someone is betraying me?"

"He's your family had it been any of us, we would do the same."

 _ **AGRAVAINE What about your father?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Should he die, you're to assume the throne.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Arthur-**_

 _ **ARTHUR You're the only person I trust, Uncle.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE I beg of you, for the sake of the kingdom, there must be another way.**_

 _ **[Agravaine presses the ring back into Arthur's hand.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR My mind's made up. I'm just grateful you're here.**_

 _ **[Arthur leaves Agravaine with the ring.]**_

"He's a very good actor." Gwaine grumbled.

 _ **[33:00, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - DAY]**_

 _ **[Gaius enters while Merlin is packing.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Merlin, what are you doing?**_

 _ **MERLIN It is my destiny to protect Arthur.**_

 _ **GAIUS How? Your magic is powerless against the Dorocha.**_

 _ **MERLIN Then I must sacrifice myself in his place.**_

"Not a chance you idiot!"

"I can't let you do it, You're important, I'm just a servant."

"So your life is worthless!"

"No it's worth less than yours." Arthur stared at Merlin the words his father once said coming out of Merlin's mouth seemed so wrong. Did he really think so little of himself?

"You're wrong." Arthur said firmly.

 _ **GAIUS No.**_

 _ **MERLIN My life has always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be...I'm not afraid. I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day...Albion will live.**_

"Your an idiot." Arthur glared and Merlin opened his mouth to argue but Gaius stopped him knowing the two could go on for hours.

Gwaine felt a cold spike in his heart at the thought of Merlin dying. The warlock had always been so selfless. He had grown to respect Arthur, but he stayed in camelot not for his king, but for Merlin. His first real friend and Gwaine knew that he'd give his life so that Merlin would live because a world without Merlin just couldn't be comprehended. If this was the future than Gwaine would be sure it would be him dying and not Merlin.

 _ **[Speechless, Gaius hugs Merlin.]**_

 _ **[33:48, TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY]**_

 _ **[The Round Table knights mount their horses. Lancelot watches with a smile as Gwen approaches him.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Gwen.**_

 _ **GWEN Will you grant me a favour?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Anything.**_

 _ **[Gwen looks over at Arthur exiting the city gate with Merlin.]**_

 _ **GWEN Look after him. Bring him home.**_

 _ **[Lancelot looks sad and disappointed.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I will protect him with my life. You have my promise.**_

 _ **GWEN Thank you.**_

 _ **[Gwen walks back to the castle.]**_

Arthur was too busy glaring at Merlin to be pleased that Gwen had chosen him. Her relationship with Lancelot had always worried him.

Lancelot felt the now familiar pain in his chest and he was beginning to grow used to its presense. He'd said it before and He'd say it again. If it meant Gwen was happy thatn he would do anything including giving his life. Gwen had asked it of him and he could not deny her.

 _ **[34:33, WOODS - DAY]**_

 _ **[The knights ride out. After dismounting, they prepare to make camp.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Elyan, look after the horses, they need watering. I need someone to volunteer to get wood.**_

 _ **MERLIN I'll do that.**_

 _ **[Lancelot watches Merlin go and follows.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT You shouldn't be here. You have no powers.**_

"What does that matter. Arthur would be lost without me, magic or no magic." Merlin teased

"Exactly, so see you can't die Merlin."

"Why are we even still discussing this." Gwen finally spoke "No one is dying! We're not going to let Morgana do this!" She said firmly.

 _ **MERLIN Doesn't matter.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT You're not a warrior, Merlin. I don't want to see you hurt. If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur.**_

 _ **MERLIN It's your duty to protect Camelot no matter what the cost.**_

 _ **[Lancelot nods.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, it's my duty to protect Arthur. Surely you can understand that.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I can understand that very well.**_

 _ **[35:42, MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Still wearing her healing bracelet, Morgana has a prophetic dream. Red and black banners lie strewn on a battlefield with knight's corpses. A raven sitting on a helmet takes flight. Excalibur is stuck in the ground (or a knight's chest) Old Merlin walks on the field with a white cane, looking down at the camera.]**_

"Dragoon?" Arthur tilts his head confused

 _ **MORGANA Help me, Emrys. Please.**_

"But your emrys, not him." Arthur is confused.

"But she doesn't know that, perhaps that is all she can perceive." Gaius saves Merlin who looked ready to panic. Said boy shoots him a grateful look.

 _ **[Morgana's wrinkled hand reaches up to Old Merlin from her position on the ground, below the camera. She's wearing vambraces.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?**_

 _ **MORGANA Please...**_

 _ **[Morgana wakes in her bed. At first she seems afraid, than angry.]**_

 _ **MORGANA Emrys.**_

"That's not good, she's going to be after you."

"She doesn't know who I am." Merlin said with a shrug. "Besides it's better this way, if she's busy hunting me then maybe she'll leave camelot alone." His life meant nothing to him as long as those he loved were safe.

 _ **[36:33, COUNTRY ROAD - DAY]**_

 _ **[The knights ride by a field full of peasant corpses travelling to Camelot.]**_

"All those bodies, all of those people dead, because of Morgana." Percival clenched his teeth unable to believe that someone could be so evil.

 _ **ARTHUR We need to reach Daobeth by nightfall.**_

 _ **[The knights pick up the pace.]**_

 _ **[36:46, CRUMBLING FORTRESS - DUSK]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning.**_

 _ **[The knights collect firewood while carrying torches. Gwaine hears a man's scream and drops his firewood. The knights gather together as screams start to surround them. A Dorocha launches at them and Arthur wards it off with a torch.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Let's go!**_

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL We haven't got enough!**_

 _ **ARTHUR Go!**_

 _ **[The knights are**_ _**back at the fire pit with Merlin and Lancelot. Merlin pretends to use the flint, then...]**_

 _ **MERLIN (whisper) Bel onbryne.**_

"How is it you were never caught?" Gwen shook her head fondly

"Well see for yourselves, they're all oblivious." Merlin gestured at the knights whom all looked offended

 _ **[The fire lights instantly. Lancelot looks at him. Merlin makes a cute shrug face. Lancelot grins in amusement. The knights stand around the fire with torches. Percival looks at the fire, then at Arthur.]**_

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL It won't get us through the night.**_

 _ **ARTHUR it will keep the area safe for a while.**_

 _ **[Later, Gwaine throws a log on the fire.]**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE The last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I'll go.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT You'll need help.**_

 _ **MERLIN I'll go with him.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You sure you're the right person?**_

 _ **MERLIN Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?**_

 _ **[The knights chuckle. Lancelot watches as they walk off. Merlin collects firewood while Arthur stands guard with a torch. A Dorocha charges them from behind.]**_

Gwen couldn't help a small smile at the men on the screen. Not many Knights would be so welcoming to Merlin's presence let alone the way he speaks It was good that Arthur had found himself some truly worthy knights.

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin!**_

 _ **[Arthur drops the torch to tackle Merlin out of the way. They fall off the wall.]**_

"Thanks Arthur."

"I've got to make up for the times you've saved me haven't I?"

"But now you've got no torch." Elyan reminded them worriedly.

 _ **ARTHUR Let's go!**_

 _ **[They rush through some passages and close a door behind them. The Dorocha seems to lose them. The knights back at the fire pit shuffle around anxiously.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT They should've been back by now.**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Someone needs to go and look for them.**_

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL We've only got one torch between us.**_

 _ **[Lancelot grabs the torch and starts walking off.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Who's coming?**_

 _ **[Elyan follows, then the other knights. Gwaine grabs his sword belt and puts it on as he follows. Arthur and Merlin hide behind a corner in one of the fortress rooms. Merlin ties a cloth around Arthur's injured arm. Arthur looks uncomfortable and Merlin gives him a confused look.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR It's cold.**_

 _ **MERLIN Right.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You're not feeling it?**_

"It's the touch of the Daracha, even the smallest brush with them can cause your body to be chilled." Gaius explained

 _ **MERLIN I c...**_

 _ **[Merlin shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for.**_

 _ **MERLIN Really? Was that a compliment?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Don't be stupid.**_

 _ **[Merlin chuckles and then Arthur does, too. Back in the passages, Lancelot leads the knights through the fortress, warding off Dorochas with the torch. Back in the hiding chamber, Merlin and Arthur listen to the screaming spirits.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR All the things I've faced...I never worried about dying.**_

 _ **MERLIN I don't think you should now.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Sometimes you puzzle me.**_

 _ **MERLIN You never fathomed me out?**_

 _ **ARTHUR No.**_

 _ **MERLIN I always thought if things had been different, we'd've been good friends.**_

"Y'know I said that first."

"Yeah, but when you said it I was too distracted to really listen."

 _ **ARTHUR Yeah.**_

 _ **MERLIN That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head.**_

 _ **[Arthur chuckles.]**_

 _ **MERLIN (cont'd) We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well, I appreciate that. You know, you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles.**_

All but the two of them rolled their eyes. Merlin and Arthur just grinned at each other.

 _ **[Merlin chuckles.]**_

 _ **MERLIN You don't know how many times I've saved your life.**_

 _ **ARTHUR: Ha. If I ever become king, I'm gonna have you made court jester.**_

"Please I'm the only servant you've ever been able to keep around." Merlin said "You'd never get rid of me."

Arthur hated to admit that he was right in some ways but he couldn't imagine Merlin being his servant forever, Merlin deserved better.

 _ **[They chuckle. Then they hear the Dorocha. In the passages, Lancelot and the knights continue the search. Back in the hiding chamber, Merlin and Arthur wait.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn.**_

 _ **MERLIN Feels pretty dark right now.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well, it can't be long then.**_

 _ **[The Dorocha finds them and sweeps through the door. Arthur starts to rush out from around the corner, but Merlin pulls him back and stands up himself, running straight for the Dorocha.]**_

"No!" Various echoes were heard from every occupant of the cave.

"You idiot what are you thinking."

"Someone's got to save you."

"This isn't the time for joking!"

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin, no!**_

 _ **[Merlin jumps at the Dorocha. It catches him in the chest, stops him mid-air and throws him back against the stone wall. Lancelot enters and wards off the Dorocha with the torch, then hands it to Percival and turns to Arthur.]**_

"We're too late." Gwaine's voice catches as he looks at Merlin's motionless form in utter horror.

 _ **SIR LANCELOT What happened?**_

 _ **[Arthur and Lancelot go to Merlin. They turn him over. He's frosted over like the corpses they found.]**_

"He can't be dead. He just can't be." Gwen whispers. 


	7. The Darkest Hour Part 2

_**[01:21, CRUMBLING FORTRESS - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin lies limply against the fire pit. Lancelot tends to him as the knights look on in concern.]**_

"You're still alive!"

"Yes but he looks like one good blow might do him in."

"The others have died instantly how's it that Merlin is still alive?" Elyan asked

"It's my magic, it protected me," Merlin explained.

"But that doesn't mean he won't die if he doesn't get help," Gaius said worriedly.

"Did you know it wouldn't kill you when you jumped in front of it?" Arthur asked

"...yes." Merlin wouldn't mean his eyes and Arthur hit him over the head.

 _ **ARTHUR We have to get him back to Gaius.**_

 _ **SIR LEON And abandon the quest?**_

 _ **ARTHUR He saved my life, I won't let him die.**_

 _ **SIR LEON Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish.**_

"We can't just let him die!" Gwaine argued looking angrily at Leon.

"He's right." Merlin cut in. "but more importantly if I'm already going to die you just use me as a sacrifice."

"Come off it already I'm not using you to seal the rift." Arthur glared.

 _ **[Arthur looks back at Merlin.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Let me take him.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest.**_

"It's alright Arthur." Merlin tried to reassure him.

"It's not." Arthur looked just as conflicted as he did in the future.

 _ **SIR LEON Sire, he's right.**_

 _ **[Arthur nods. Sir Percival carries the paralyzed Merlin to his horse. Arthur ties Merlin to the horse.]**_

Percy didn't realize how truly small Merlin was until he saw him in his arms. Even just watching he could see just how frail Merlin looked.

 _ **ARTHUR This is my fault and I'm sorry.**_

 _ **MERLIN Take me with you, please.**_

 _ **ARTHUR You would die, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN But you don't understand. Please, Arthur.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Do you ever do as you're told?**_

 _ **MERLIN I have to come with you.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Merlin-**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT We need to leave.**_

 _ **[Arthur squeezes Merlin's shoulder and sends him off with Lancelot.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Go.**_

 _ **[Arthur looks after them worriedly as they leave. They ride through the woods and enter the Valley of the Fallen Kings.]**_

Merlin could only stare as he watched Arthur in the future with watering eyes… did he really care that much for him? Sure he knew they were friends, but he never really thought Arthur would be that affected.

 _ **[03:23, FOREST - EVENING]**_

 _ **[Arthur and the knights ride toward the Isle of the Blessed. They walk to make camp.]**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Can you hear that?**_

 _ **SIR LEON Bees.**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Food.**_

 _ **[Gwaine approaches the honey tree and takes off a glove.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON Trying to get us killed?**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE We're riding to our death anyway.**_

There is scattered laughter but seeing Merlin near death was still imprinted on all their minds.

 _ **[Gwaine puts his hand in the tree and Leon approaches a gloomy Arthur.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON It's good to give the horses a rest. You're quiet.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That's what happens after three days of listening to Gwaine.**_

 _ **[Leon smiles/chuckles.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON You did the right thing, you know. Merlin couldn't have continued with us.**_

 _ **ARTHUR I should've saved him.**_

"You can't save everyone."

"You can't protect yourself, your magic isn't working so I should have stepped in."

"Don't be stupid." Merlin shook his head

 _ **[Gwaine makes some grunting noises as he rushes away from the honey tree, swatting at the bees now attacking him. He runs off into the woods to escape the bees. Arthur rolls his eyes and Leon chuckles.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON If anyone can get Merlin back to Camelot, Lancelot can.**_

 _ **[04:19, VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Lancelot carries Merlin to a stream in the woods; he lays him next to it and covers Merlin with his Camelot cloak. Lancelot takes off his gloves to gather water from the stream and notices something about the water. He's stares in shock as Merlin puts his hand to the water and something shimmers through Merlin's skin.]**_

 _ **VILIA Lancelot. Lancelot.**_

 _ **[Drops of water rise up from the stream.]**_

 _ **VILIA Lancelot.**_

 _ **[A woman's face appears in the drop of water.]**_

"What is that?" Arthur asked startled

"Incredible.." Gaius stares in awe.

 _ **VILIA We bear you no harm. We wish only to help.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT What are you?**_

 _ **VILIA We are Vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil.**_

 _ **VILIA He will need help. From both of you.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT My friend is sick. I need to get him to Camelot.**_

 _ **VILIA Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal him.**_

 _ **[Lancelot looks at Merlin. Merlin's is glowing all over. Lancelot smiles.]**_

"You attract the oddest of creatures."

"Not all good." Merlin mused

"They are all so willing to help you." Arthur observed "Just who are you Merlin."

"I'm me."

 _ **VILIA You are tired. You must rest.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I need to find shelter.**_

 _ **VILIA You are safe here.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT The Dorocha.**_

 _ **VILIA We will stay with you and protect you through the night.**_

 _ **[Lancelot smiles in awe as the water drops around him become tiny lights.]**_

"Lucky you." Gwaine stated but there was a smile on his lips.

 _ **[06:34, TUNNELS OF ANDOR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur and the knights reach the tunnels and dismount.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR By dawn we'll be on the other side of the mountains.**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE You can't be serious. These tunnels are crawling with Wilddeoren.**_

 _ **ARTHUR These tunnels will take days off our journey.**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE If we make it out alive.**_

 _ **ARTHUR We'll cover ourselves in Gaia berries.**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Ha. Sounds great.**_

 _ **ARTHUR It's your choice, Gwaine. Wilddeoren or Dorocha.**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN I know which I'd rather go for.**_

 _ **SIR LEON Me too.**_

 _ **[Just as they're about to enter the tunnels, Gwaine hears a Dorocha. It waits for him to turn his back and then launches at him. Percival tackles Gwaine out of the way.]**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Never knew you cared.**_

Everyone laughed and Percival rolled his eyes.

 _ **[Percival makes an "Ugh, please" face. Arthur comes back out of the tunnels with a torch. The Dorocha comes back.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Quick!**_

 _ **[They retreat into the tunnels. Because apparently Dorocha prefer the outdoors.]**_

 _ **[07:43, TUNNELS OF ANDOR - NIGHT]**_

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste.**_

 _ **[Arthur's response sounds bored, like he's repeating something he learned at school.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Wilddeoren are completely blind, they rely totally on their sense of smell. Gaia berries will mask our scent.**_

"Yes he had me test it out for him"

"Oh don't be such a baby Merlin, it worked didn't it and I was with you too."

"Yes, but you didn't have the Wilddeoren in your face."

 _ **SIR GWAINE What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a Wilddeoren?**_

 _ **ARTHUR None.**_

 _ **[Gwaine stumbles across a skull. He rushes from the back of the line to follow just behind Arthur. They hear a piggy squeal.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Shh!**_

 _ **[Arthur and Leon toss their torches and stamp them out. They all hide behind a length of rock, then peak their heads over the ledge. Two Wilddeoren approach. They duck down when one gets close.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Keep still. Don't even breathe.**_

 _ **[The Wilddeoren wanders off. Apparently Wilddeoren are totally deaf, too. Gwaine smiles in relief. His smile fades when the others watch him wide-eyed. A Wilddeoren sniffs him, pins him hard against the rock. Gwaine gets annoyed and kills it.]**_

"Idiot they hunt in packs!" Arthur shook his head "Even Merlin let one sniff his face without being a complete baby about it."

"I'm sorry, but I really just don't like Wilddeoren." Gwaine pouted

 _ **ARTHUR You fool.**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE It's dead.**_

 _ **ARTHUR That one is, yes. They hunt in packs.**_

 _ **[They hear other piggy squeals.]**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Run.**_

 _ **[They bolt through the tunnels, chased by Wilddeoren.]**_

 _ **[09:57, CAMELOT, MAIN SQUARE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Peasants desperately try to push through the city gate as guards close it on them. Gwen watches from a castle window.]**_

"What are they doing, why are they closing the gates!" Arthur demanded to know. No one could answer him.

 _ **GAIUS (to a guard) We need more stretchers. And sheets, as many sheets as we can find.**_

 _ **GWEN Gaius. The guards were under orders to shut the city gates at dusk.**_

 _ **GAIUS Who's orders?**_

 _ **GWEN Lord Agravaine's.**_

Arthur cursed his uncle and then himself. He was so blind.

 _ **[10:15, COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gaius opens the chamber doors and Gwen follows him in. Agravaine sits with the councilmen.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Gaius. Have you come to join us?**_

 _ **GAIUS Why have you closed the city gates?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE We have limited resources, Gaius. As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom.**_

 _ **GAIUS Surely the people have a right to be protected.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE I would be putting Camelot in danger. Starvation, disease. You of all people must understand, Gaius. The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us.**_

 _ **[Seeing no alternative, Gaius turns to leave.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Now, gentlemen, where were we? [?] reason to-**_

 _ **GWEN My lords.**_

 _ **[The councilmen stare at her.]**_

 _ **GWEN May I be granted permission to address the court?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Guinevere.**_

 _ **[Agravaine makes an inviting gesture and she steps up to the table.]**_

 _ **GWEN Prince Arthur taught me long ago that every citizen of Camelot is important. He would never stand by and let them suffer. He would help them if he could, and we must do the same.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE I feel the pain as much as you, but we don't have a choice. If we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days.**_

 _ **GWEN You are wrong.**_

 _ **[The councilmen stare at Gwen.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Perhaps you would enlighten me.**_

 _ **GWEN Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE But how long before these wares run out?**_

 _ **GWEN Three days ago, Prince Arthur embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worst, we have another three before he reaches his goal. Or do you think he will fail?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Of course not.**_

 _ **GEOFFREY OF MONMOUTH Sire, she's right.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Very well. Reopen the gates.**_

Everyone erupts into cheers and Gwen blushes. "Brilliant Gwen" Merlin grins at her.

 _ **[Gwen curtsies and backs out. Agravaine smiles, then broods.]**_

 _ **[12:33, VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Lancelot wakes to find Merlin gone.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Merlin. Merlin?!**_

 _ **MERLIN Shh!**_

 _ **[Merlin's standing on a couple of rocks in the stream with a stick and a couple of fish on a string. Lancelot watches Merlin spearing the water with the stick. Merlin stops and holds up the fish.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Breakfast.**_

"Oh I'm so glad to see you looking better." Gwen sighed in relief.

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Merlin, what...? Why are you...?**_

 _ **MERLIN What?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT You're meant to be...dying.**_

 _ **MERLIN Sorry. Here.**_

 _ **[Merlin hands him the spearing stick.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT What's that for?**_

 _ **MERLIN You look like you're going to fall over.**_

 _ **[Lancelot swings the stick at Merlin. Merlin ducks.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah, not as quick as Arthur.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Oh yeah?**_

 _ **MERLIN Come on. We need to catch up with the others.**_

 _ **[Merlin takes the stick and starts walking toward the horses.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT No. You're going back to Camelot.**_

 _ **MERLIN You might be.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN Say hello to Gaius for me!**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Merlin!**_

Lancelot shook his head "Now I understand how Arthur feels."

"I'm not that bad," Merlin argued

"You've got no sense of self-preservation."

"Neither does Arthur!"

"So you're both hopeless then," Gwaine concluded

 _ **[Merlin stops and turns around. Lancelot picks up his cloak and sword.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Arthur can't finish this without us.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Arthur's right about you. You don't ever do as you're told.**_

 _ **MERLIN Nope.**_

Merlin grinned "I never will. And lucky for you I don't if I did you'd have died ages ago."

 _ **[13:31, STREAM IN THE WOODS - MORNING]**_

 _ **[Arthur and the knights wash off the Gaia berries in the stream.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON They need to rest, sire. Even Gwaine's gone quiet.**_

"Am I the butt of every joke?"

"Yes." All the other knights said in unison.

 _ **ARTHUR Sounds like a good reason to keep going.**_

 _ **[13:48, MORGANA'S HOVEL - DAY]**_

 _ **[Agravaine rides through the woods. Morgana broods in a chair by the fire.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE My lady?**_

 _ **[Agravaine enters.]**_

 _ **MORGANA What news of the mighty Camelot?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE As we planned. The city's falling to rack and ruin.**_

 _ **MORGANA And Arthur?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Last we heard, he'd made it past Aelbeth.**_

 _ **MORGANA Will we never be rid of him?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Patience, my lady. Even if he makes it to the Isle, the outcome will still be the same.**_

 _ **MORGANA Then what brings you here so early?**_

 _ **[Morgana watches Agravaine.]**_

 _ **MORGANA Something's wrong.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE A minor irritant. Guinevere. She takes it upon herself to speak out against me.**_

 _ **MORGANA She's dangerous.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Well, she's a servant. A spirited one, perhaps, but a servant nonetheless.**_

 _ **MORGANA No, you're wrong.**_

 _ **[Morgana stands up, provoked.]**_

 _ **MORGANA I have dreamt the future and, in it, that servant sits upon my throne. I would rather drown in my own blood than see that day.**_

None were surprised by that revelation. It was easy to see how Arthur felt and Guinevere would make a wonderful queen they were sure of it.

"I'd be more than happy to help her with drowning in her own blood," Percival said glaring at the woman before him. He had no sympathy for the woman, not after all the bodies he'd seen all the death she'd wrought.

 _ **AGRAVAINE Then we must make sure it never comes.**_

 _ **MORGANA I couldn't agree more. We must make sure she never sees another dawn.**_

Arthur looked shocked. Not only was Morgana going after Camelot but targeting Gwen just because they were in love. He felt a pain in his heart. No. No he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't put her in danger like that.

Merlin was watching him but Arthur shook his head firmly at his servant. It was not up for discussion. This was his choice.

Elyan was pissed. If he ever met Agravaine he was going to run him through.

 _ **[15:07, UTHER'S CHAMBERS - DAY]**_

 _ **[Gwen tends to Uther.]**_

 _ **UTHER Where's Arthur?**_

 _ **GWEN I am unsure.**_

 _ **UTHER Where is he?**_

 _ **GWEN The prince is on a hunting trip, sire.**_

 _ **UTHER When will he be back?**_

 _ **GWEN In a few days. Is there something you need?**_

 _ **[Uther shakes his head in his dreamy state. Gwen leaves him to find Agravaine leaning on Uther's table.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Your devotion to the king is most impressive. There is something I would like to discuss. I wish to apologize. Yesterday I feel I let the prince down. I am grateful that you spoke out.**_

 _ **GWEN I did not mean to be discourteous, my lord.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Well, you weren't. Not in the least.**_

 _ **[Agravaine smiles.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Gwen, if you would permit, I would be grateful to seek your advice.**_

 _ **[Gwen's jaw drops.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE You understand the people.**_

 _ **GWEN I am not sure I-**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE If nothing else, I know that you will be honest with me.**_

 _ **[Gwen smiles at the truth of that statement.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE It's not appropriate to talk now. Perhaps...this evening. You could come to my chambers.**_

 _ **[Gwen starts to protest.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Please, Guinevere, these are dark times. I'm gonna need help if I'm to guide us through them.**_

 _ **GWEN Very well.**_

 _ **[Agravaine smiles.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Thank you.**_

 _ **[Gwen smiles back as Gaius enters. Agravaine exits.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Is everything all right?**_

 _ **GWEN Yes. He wishes to speak with me later. I think he means to seek my council.**_

 _ **[Gaius nods. Gwen smiles as she exits. Gaius watches her leave with pensive concern.]**_

Elyan was beside his sister watching the scene with worry. "If he even so much as touches you…" Elyan trailed off and Gwen smiled at him.

"I can handle myself."

"Doesn't mean I still won't kill him."

 _ **[16:56, HUNTER'S LODGE - EVENING]**_

 _ **[Merlin and Lancelot ride up to a lodge in the woods. They enter to find animals hanging from the ceiling.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Hello?**_

 _ **[They find the hunter sitting dead at his own table. They lie him down and cover him with a blanket.]**_

 _ **MERLIN We can't stay here.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT There's nowhere else, Merlin. We'll make a fire. It will keep us safe and dry. And there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yep. Bel onbryne.**_

 _ **[Merlin starts a fire in the grate.]**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm not entirely useless, you know.**_

"We don't think you're useless." Percival couldn't help but speak up.

"Yeah." Gwaine added "Even before we knew you had magic you were never useless."

Merlin felt himself blush and he ducked his head bashfully.

 _ **[CAMELOT- EVENING]**_

 _ **[Morgana magically opens a gate outside Camelot and carries a torch as she climbs the stairs into the city.]**_

 _ **GUARD 1 (distant) Get the other side.**_

 _ **GUARD 2 (distant) Yes, sir.**_

 _ **[Morgana continues down a dark corridor.]**_

 _ **GUARD 3 Halt.**_

 _ **[Morgana throws the guard to his death without speaking or turning around.]**_

Arthur looked at Merlin "Do you think you can put up some wards so that Morgana can't just waltz into Camelot whenever she pleases?"

"I'll need to do some research but I might be able to figure out something." Merlin had never smiled wider than he did then. Arthur had asked him to use his magic, it was like the yule had come early.

 _ **[18:52, AGRAVAINE'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gwen sits at the table as Agravaine pours her a glass of wine.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE But do the people feel safe?**_

 _ **[Gwen remains silent.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE You can speak honestly.**_

 _ **GWEN No, they do not.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Go on.**_

 _ **GWEN They're frightened. Night after night, they've seen their friends, their parents, their children all snatched cruelly from them and they don't know who will be next.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE What can I do to reassure them?**_

 _ **GWEN Show courage. Shutting the gates last night told them you were as terrified as they were. It's like a horse and its rider. If the people sense your fear, they will not trust you.**_

"That's genuinely good advice, even if he is lying, you'll make a wonderful queen." Merlin smiled ignoring Arthur's hidden glare. He was not going to let Arthur be a protective prat when it will only hurt himself and Gwen more.

 _ **AGRAVAINE I am grateful for your advice.**_

 _ **[Agravaine stands behind her and places his hands on her chair back.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE You have a wise head on your shoulders, Guinevere.**_

 _ **[Agravaine leans forward and rests his arms on the back of her chair and Gwen starts getting creeped out. Agravaine reaches his fingers slightly forward as if to touch her (strangle her?), then thinks better of it and takes his arms off the chair back.]**_

"What a creep. No offense Arthur."

"Believe me, none taken. He is as much my family as Morgana is, which is to say not at all. I have no love in my heart for someone who would destroy innocent lives for power."

 _ **AGRAVAINE I've kept you long enough.**_

 _ **[Gwen stands eagerly.]**_

 _ **GWEN And I must see to the king.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Don't concern yourself with that. I will ensure he's well looked after.**_

 _ **[Agravaine precedes her to the door and opens it for her.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE It has been a long day. I'll have my guards walk you safely home.**_

 _ **[The guards appear outside the door.]**_

 _ **GWEN Thank you.**_

 _ **[Gwen curtsies and he steps aside to let her exit. He closes the door with a brooding look.]**_

 _ **[20:22, STREETS OF CAMELOT - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[The guards carry torches as they escort Gwen home. Morgana watches them from above.]**_

 _ **MORGANA Hleap on baec.**_

 _ **[Morgana raises her arm and throws Gwen and the guards backwards. Morgana smirks at her unconscious victims.]**_

"No, the Dorocha." Merlin looked at Gwen with worry. Elyan grabbed her hand. Arthur wished to hold her, but he abstained.

 _ **[20:47, WOODS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur and the knights sit and stand guard around a campfire. Elyan approached Arthur on watch.]**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Seen anything?**_

 _ **[Arthur shakes his head.]**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Do you know what we're going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?**_

 _ **[Arthur nods.]**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Do you want to tell me?**_

 _ **ARTHUR The burden's mine and mine to bear alone.**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Look around, Arthur.**_

 _ **[Elyan motions for Arthur to look at the nights around the campfire.]**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN We would fight a thousand armies with our bare hands for you. We're never alone. We stand together. Come on, I'll take over.**_

Merlin and Gwen both smiled at Elyan glad for what he had said. Arthur too was grateful for the words though they only made him that much more certain of his choice to sacrifice himself.

 _ **[He reaches his hand out to take Arthur's torch.]**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN You need some rest.**_

 _ **[Arthur hands him the torch and puts a hand on Elyan's shoulder.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Thank you.**_

 _ **[Arthur pats Elyan on the back as he walks toward the campfire. Then they all hear Dorocha and gather close the fire.]**_

 _ **[22:01, UTHER'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gaius enters to find Uther asleep on top of the bed sheets and no candles lit.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Gwen?**_

 _ **[22:14, STREETS OF CAMELOT - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gaius walks down the street carrying a torch.]**_

 _ **GAIUS Gwen?**_

 _ **[Gaius hears a Dorocha as he approaches Gwen's house and finds a frozen-faced guard. Then he sees Gwen lying near the guard. Gaius checks Gwen's face; she's still warm. A Dorocha charges Gaius from behind, but he fends it off with the torch.]**_

"Gaius you have impeccable timing, thank you." Gwen sighed in relief and Elyan squeezed her hand tightly within his.

"I'm just glad that you're alright."

 _ **[23:19, HUNTER'S LODGE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **MERLIN You don't have to continue on this journey with me, you know.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT (chuckles) Try and stop me.**_

 _ **[Lancelot leans forward and pours Merlin another drink.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Why? Because you're a knight, you feel honour bound?**_

"Becuase your my friend."

"That's not the only reason." Merlin mumbled looking at the knight sadly.

 _ **SIR LANCELOT You wouldn't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me either.**_

 _ **MERLIN Gwen?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I made her a vow I would keep Arthur safe.**_

 _ **MERLIN You don't have to worry. I'll keep him safe.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I made a vow, Merlin.**_

Gwen suddenly gasped She placed a hand over her mouth looking at Lancelot. She seemed to be the only one to catch on to his subtle words.

 _ **MERLIN Do you still think about her?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT No. Arthur's...a better man than me.**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm sorry.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Why? He loves her and...she's happy.**_

Arthur was at a loss for words. He looked at Lancelot who skillfully avoided his gaze glaring at Merlin. His eyes moved to Gwen and her eyes were… glistening, she did not once glance his way. It irked him, but oddly he wasn't angry at them but at himself for not seeing it. Sure he'd thought maybe… this was far too confusing. He loved Gwen but did he really have her heart or was he just playing second fiddle? He didn't know how to ask and he was partly sure he wouldn't like the answer.

 _ **[24:30, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Gaius tends to Gwen's head wound as she lies on a sickbed.]**_

 _ **GWEN I remember the guards walking me to my door. And then...nothing.**_

 _ **GAIUS Just a surface wound. You were very lucky.**_

 _ **GWEN Everyone talks about the coldness, but I don't feel cold at all.**_

 _ **GAIUS You weren't attacked by the Dorocha, Gwen.**_

 _ **GWEN Then what? Gaius?**_

 _ **GAIUS I fear someone wanted to do you harm.**_

 _ **GWEN Why?**_

 _ **GAIUS I don't know.**_

 _ **GWEN Well, surely if they did, they'd have done a better job.**_

 _ **GAIUS Maybe. But cold-blooded murder is suspicious. Better to leave you to the Dorocha.**_

"I'm going to kill Agravaine." Elyan mumbled under his breath.

 _ **[25:17, HUNTER'S LODGE - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[The candles and fire are all blown out as Merlin and Lancelot sleep. Merlin senses a Dorocha slip by and wakes up. The Dorocha charges.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Lancelot!**_

 _ **[Merlin throws the last of his alcohol into the dying grate fire and it bursts into flames in front of the Dorocha allowing Merlin and Lancelot to run outside into the pitch dark.]**_

 _ **MERLIN (dragon tongue) O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!**_

 _ **[The Dorocha chases them through the dark woods until a fireball shoots out of the sky and gets rid of them. Lancelot draws his sword, stunned by the appearance of the dragon. Kilgharrah flames another Dorocha and lands in front of them in a clearing. Lancelot steps forward to strike the dragon, but Merlin holds out a hand to stop him.]**_

"At least this time around I won't be as shocked."

"Hopefully this time around this won't happen." Leon corrected and Lancelot nodded.

Merlin wondered if they really could avoid all of this. He knew what it was like to see the future. He had not been able to avoid it then, could they still avoid it now?

 _ **MERLIN It's alright. It's alright.**_

 _ **[Merlin looks up at Kilgharrah and gives him a little bow.]**_

 _ **MERLIN Thank you.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH (angry) Who is your friend?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I'm Lancelot.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH Of course. Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all.**_

The knights all whistled and yelled "Hear Hear!" Lancelot blushed and hit them off.

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I'm not sure that's true.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH We shall see. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored.**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH Indeed. But at what price?**_

 _ **MERLIN I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH It demands nothing. It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world who asks such a price.**_

 _ **MERLIN And there is no other way?**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH There is not.**_

 _ **MERLIN Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil. It is my destiny to protect him; you taught me that.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH Merlin, you must not do this.**_

 _ **MERLIN Then I have no choice. I must take his place.**_

 _ **KILGHARRAH From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see.**_

 _ **MERLIN A lot of what you see, old friend, is what you taught me.**_

"Even after all he's done?" Arthur asked

"Yeah. I mean I'll never truly forgive him for the lives he took, but you've no idea how many times he's saved my life and yours and Uther's, even though he did not wish too. He believes in Albion and he believes in me, even when I don't always believe in myself."

Arthur looked at Merlin and he could understand where he was coming from. It was sort of like how he felt for his father.

 _ **KILGHARRAH It will be an empty world without you, young warlock.**_

The knights all looked toward Merlin sadness in their eyes. The Dragon's words rang true in their hearts for they could not imagine their lives without Merlin. Arthur most of all.

 _ **[Kilgharrah gives Merlin an affectionate look and then flies off.]**_

 _ **[28:35, WOODS - MORNING]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?**_

 _ **MERLIN What do you want me to say?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT I look at you and I wonder about myself. Would I knowingly give up my life for something?**_

 _ **MERLIN You have to have a reason. Something you care about. Something that's more important than anything.**_

"You really care for Arthur that much?" Gwen asked

Merlin looked at said Prince and nodded "I really do. After all the effort I've put in to keep him alive, How can I just let him die." It was a weak jest meant to cover up his feelings for Arthur but the emotion in his voice was real.

Gwen found herself wondering the same thing as Lancelot. Could she knowingly give up her life for Arthur. She'd like to think she could. She knew in the heat of the moment definitely, but planning it, knowing in your heart you were walking to your death. That took more courage and love.

 _ **[Merlin nudges his horse into a gallop. Lancelot thinks for a moment before following. They stop at the top of a hill and find smoke rising from another abandoned fortress ahead.]**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Looks like someone beat us to it.**_

 _ **MERLIN Bandits?**_

 _ **[Lancelot tilts his head as a "Maybe."]**_

 _ **MERLIN Think we'll make it before nightfall?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT There's only one way to find out. Ya!**_

 _ **[They gallop towards the fortress.]**_

 _ **[29:43, FORTRESS - NIGHT]**_

 _ **[Arthur and the knights sit around a campfire. Gwaine takes off his boots and proceeds to take off his socks. Elyan and Leon gag at the smell.]**_

 _ **SIR EYLAN Has something died?**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Why am I always the butt?**_

 _ **SIR LEON Can't think.**_

 _ **[Leon and Elyan get up and join Percival and Arthur on the other side of the campfire.]**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Pick on Percival.**_

"Hey!" Percival looked over at Gwaine frowning. Gwaine just grinned back.

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL Why me?**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN He washes.**_

Everyone laughed except Gwaine.

 _ **SIR LEON And he doesn't set fire to his socks.**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Ugh! No!**_

"I bet that made the smell so much better" Merlin teased

"Oh come on, even you Merlin." Gwaine pouted but he had to force the small quirk of his lips down.

 _ **[Gwaine snatches his socks from the fire and tries to put them out. The other knights grin.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Quiet.**_

 _ **[They hear a gate open in the distance and draw their swords, including barefoot Gwaine. They hold their defensive stance until Lancelot steps into the light.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Lancelot? How's Merlin?**_

 _ **SIR LANCELOT Bad news. He's still alive.**_

"Lancelot!" Gwen chastised the man.

"Couldn't help it, it was too easy."

 _ **[Lancelot grins and steps aside as Merlin enters. Arthur chuckles in relief.]**_

 _ **SIR ELYAN Merlin!**_

 _ **[Hugs all around. Arthur shakes hands with Lancelot and gives Merlin a shoulder squeeze.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Good to see you, Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN Yeah. It's good to see you too.**_

"Honestly can't you two just hug like us normal men?" Gwaine shook his head at the two.

 _ **[31:03, Merlin and Arthur eat as they lounge by the fire while the others sleep.]**_

 _ **MERLIN It's going to be fine. Everything will be alright.**_

Leon wondered how he could have ever doubted Merlin. Merlin could talk to the Prince the way the rest of them couldn't. The boy had seen Arthur at his worst, at his most vulnerable and had never once left his side.

One thing was for sure. No matter what they saw from here on out, he could never again doubt Merlin. He had truly earned his place of trust inside Leon's heart.

 _ **ARTHUR I'm just tired.**_

 _ **MERLIN You don't have to sacrifice yourself.**_

 _ **ARTHUR To save my people.**_

 _ **MERLIN I will take your place.**_

 _ **ARTHUR (shakes head) Merlin.**_

 _ **MERLIN What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?**_

 _ **ARTHUR Well, a good servant's hard to come by.**_

 _ **MERLIN I'm not that good.**_

 _ **ARTHUR True.**_

 _ **ARTHUR One thing. Look after Guinevere, I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that.**_

And Arthur did truly believe that. As he watched Guinevere look at Lance and Lance look at Gwen. Why did it have to be so hard?

 _ **MERLIN Don't worry. I'll make sure.**_

 _ **[32:12, SEAS OF MEREDOR - MORNING]**_

 _ **ARTHUR The Isle of the Blessed.**_

 _ **[They take the ferryman's boat to the isle and hear some screeching along the way.]**_

 _ **[32:47, ISLE OF THE BLESSED - DAY]**_

 _ **[They step onto the isle and the screeching gets louder.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON What is that?**_

 _ **[They all draw their swords.]**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE I really hope I'm wrong.**_

 _ **[A wyvern flies down at them.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR Wyvern!**_

 _ **[More wyverns attack. Percival falls to the ground as he gets slashed.]**_

 _ **SIR PERCIVAL You're right!**_

 _ **[Merlin crouches down to hide his face and whispers.]**_

 _ **MERLIN (dragon tongue) (whisper) s'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!**_

 _ **[Merlin stands up, his eyes glow, and the wyverns fly off.]**_

"You are going to be so handy to have around now that you don't have to hide your magic, can you do that with Wilddeoren?"

"Not exactly." Merlin laughed

 _ **SIR GWAINE See? That's how you deal with them.**_

 _ **ARTHUR We need to keep moving.**_

 _ **[They enter another passage and more wyverns fly overhead.]**_

 _ **SIR LEON Sire, you must go on! We'll fend them off!**_

 _ **[Leon, Percival, and Elyan remain outside to handle the wyverns.]**_

 _ **SIR GWAINE Good luck.**_

 _ **[33:55, ISLE OF THE BLESSED ALTAR - DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur leads Merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot toward the altar stone. Gwaine is the only one who doesn't understand what the others are all planning to do.]**_

 _ **CAILLEACH It is not often we have visitors.**_

 _ **ARTHUR Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds.**_

 _ **CAILLEACH It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?**_

 _ **MERLIN Because innocent people are dying.**_

 _ **CAILLEACH Indeed.**_

 _ **[Cailleach laughs maniacally. Gwaine screams and charges at her with his sword raised. She throws him back with magic, knocking him out.]**_

"How can she just laugh at such suffering?"

"She's not human Guinevere," Gaius said, "She's the gatekeeper to the spirit world, to her death is not a tragedy it is an eventuality."

 _ **CAILLEACH Is this the best you can do?**_

 _ **ARTHUR I know what you want.**_

 _ **CAILLEACH Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?**_

 _ **ARTHUR I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary.**_

 _ **[Cailleach motions for Arthur to come to her. Arthur walks determinedly toward her.]**_

 _ **MERLIN (whisper) Forb fleoghe.**_

 _ **[Merlin's spell stops Arthur and throws him backwards, knocking him unconscious. Cailleach looks at Merlin and they both approach the altar stone.]**_

"MERLIN"

"I'm saving you!"

 _ **CAILLEACH So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?**_

 _ **MERLIN It is my destiny.**_

 _ **CAILLEACH Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be.**_

 _ **[Merlin is confused. The Cailleach looks at the tear in the veil with a sad expression and Merlin follows her gaze. Lancelot is standing at the brink. He looks back at Merlin with a smile and then looks at the Veil and bravely smiles, he then walks into the shrieking veil and dissipates.]**_

Merlin looked horrified, and he wasn't the only one the rest of the knights were just staring at the screen like they couldn't believe what had happened.

Lancelot was not surprised. Hew knew from the moment Merlin made his decision that he could never let it happen. Not only for Merlin but for Gwen, always for Gwen. He felt sort of numb to it all. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel sad or depressed but he just felt steady. He had no regrets.

 _ **MERLIN No! No! No! No!**_

 _ **[The veil closes.]**_

 _ **MERLIN N-no.**_

 _ **[Merlin stands alone horror stricken with the unconscious Gwaine and Arthur.]**_

 _ **[37:11, COUNCIL CHAMBERS/MAIN COURTYARD - DAY]**_

 _ **[Arthur enters a full court. Arthur places a Camelot cape and sword on a pyre in the courtyard.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (voice over) I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage. His compassion.**_

 _ **[Merlin brings Arthur a torch for the pyre.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR (voice over) His unselfish heart.**_

 _ **[The Knights of the round table look on devastated, Arthur tosses the torch on the pyre. Arthur continues to address the court in the council chambers.]**_

 _ **ARTHUR He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us.**_

 _ **[Gwen cries as she watches the pyre burning. The sword begins to steam in the flames, Merlin and the Knights looks on heartbroken. Arthur takes Gwen's hand.]**_

 _ **GWEN He didn't sacrifice himself for Camelot. I asked him to look after you and he promised me with his life. He was true to his word.**_

 _ **[Arthur thinks over what she just said, then places a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaves her by the pyre. Gwen continues to weep by the pyre, alone in the courtyard.]**_

Lancelot felt his heart swell, to know how he'd be missed it touched him deeply. He had truly found a home.

Gwen was sobbing. Her tears increasing as it went on and she turned from the memory. "I'm sorry… I just…" She shook her head and vanished leaving them to finish the memory on their own.

Arthur listened to Gwen as she spoke and he made up his mind. He'd speak to her as soon as the memory ended.

 _ **[39:32, MORGANA'S HOVEL - DAY]**_

 _ **[Morgana screams and smashes some of her possessions.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Arthur was lucky.**_

 _ **MORGANA And Guinevere?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE It was only by chance that Gaius found her.**_

 _ **MORGANA No, you're wrong. We were not thwarted by luck, it was Emrys!**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Emrys?**_

 _ **MORGANA The Cailleach warned me about him. She said he was my destiny and my doom. It was he that thwarted us, I'm sure of it.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE So what's to be done?**_

 _ **MORGANA As long as he exists, I will never gain what is rightfully mine.**_

 _ **[Morgana turns to Agravaine.]**_

 _ **MORGANA You must help me find this Emrys. And destroy him.**_

 _ **[Morgana steps away and Agravaine takes in a breath.]**_

 _ **[40:21, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY]**_

 _ **[Merlin hears the physician's chamber door open as he sits in his room.]**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Gaius.**_

 _ **GAIUS How can I be of assistance?**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE You're a man of great knowledge and wisdom.**_

 _ **GAIUS (scoffs) Knowledge, perhaps.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?**_

 _ **[Gaius pauses and Merlin listens at the door.]**_

 _ **GAIUS No. Doesn't sound familiar.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE Hm. Well, if you do hear mention of the name.**_

 _ **[Agravaine turns to leave.]**_

 _ **GAIUS I'll be sure to tell you.**_

 _ **AGRAVAINE It will not go unrewarded.**_

 _ **[Agravaine chuckles on his way out. Merlin comes out of his bed chamber.]**_

 _ **GAIUS There's only one person who could've heard that name. Morgana. We know her powers are growing. She, too, must have seen the Cailleach.**_

 _ **MERLIN (shakes head) But Agravaine...**_

 _ **GAIUS I suspect he's not as virtuous as he seems. And, don't forget, he has every reason to despise Uther. We must beware, Merlin. Morgana can never know the truth. She must never know who you really are.**_

The memory drew to a close leaving only silence in it's wake. Arthur left them presumably to go find Gwen. Lancelot wanted to follow but he told himself that ti wasn't a good idea, hadn't he said already that he'd leave them be and just be happy for them… even so it hurt.

Merlin put a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur found Gwen sitting on a stone her tears were gone but their were streaks on her face left from them. To see her in such sorrow made his heart squeeze painfully. He took a seat beside her and they stayed there in silence.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a moment."

"It's alright Gwen. I understand."

"I don't think you do, even I don't."

"No I do." Arthur looked at her his face serious but gentle. "I know of your feelings for Lancelot-"

"Arthur" Gwen tried to interrupt but Arthur stopped her words.

"I'm not angry. I thought I would be but I'm not. How can I be, I know that what you feel for me is true but I also know that maybe what you feel for Lancelot is stronger. Gwen.. what I'm trying to say is I want yu to be happy if thats what you feel with Lancelot then I want to be with him."

"I love you"

"I know but you've never had the option of being with Lance. Now that you do is that what you truly want?"

"I don't know." Gwen sobbed

"I don't want o make you cry I just want you to be sure and if you are then I'll be happy for you. But I want you to be honest with me. I can't handle any more lies."

Gwen wanted to say with all honesty that she loved Arthur and wanted to be with him but then there was Lancelot. The man who had just died for her, who'd given his life so she could be happy with a man that wasn't him. Could she turly be happy with Arthur if Lancelot was still around? Could she? She just didn't know. It was that doubt that made her cry harder.

Arthur waited for her to dry her tears "Just think on it. And I will too."

Gwen nodded unable to speak as her breath came out in shuddered gasps and her shoulders continued to shake. Arthur put his hand on her arm for a moment before he left.

He joined the others, Gwen, slowly after that. They didn't speak of what had happened and no one asked.

 **AN: Ok guys I leave you wtih a choice. Do you want Arthur/Gwen or Merthur? I honestly love both ships so I'm ok with either choice. If it goes Merthur it'll be a slow burn Arthur will need time and Gwen and Lancelot won't get together right away either.**

 **I prefer** Merthur **a bit more. If I don't get any answers that's what I'll go with.**

 **What other ships do you guys have maybe I can slip those in too. I want to hear your opinions, please!**


End file.
